


Tumblr Prompts: NCIS New Orleans

by wibblywobblymess



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Drabbles, but it's true even if they don't, epic bros, gregorio lasalle and sebastian are bros, i don't know if any of the drabbles feature that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 109
Words: 46,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: NCIS: New Orleans drabbles frommy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different drabble.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I write a new drabble.





	1. LaSalle x Reader "Welcome Home"

 

Chris leaned against the bar, not noticing much of anything as he finished his beer. After the string of doubles he’d worked through the hurricane, and the immediate aftermath, and, hell, the last eight months, pretty much, he was exhausted, and ready for, like, four days of straight sleep. He just didn’t look forward to going home again, to the empty place, the empty bed. It was part of why he’d worked so much since Katrina. But he was on his last leg, he had no more energy to run away from it, to run away from the knowledge that you left during the storm, and you hadn’t come back.

Just like he expected, the place was dark, and quiet, save for the sounds of people outside. He stripped on his way to the bathroom, surprised that he made it through a shower at all. Scratching his hands over his head, Chris shuffled off to the bedroom, barely tugging his boxers on before the knocking sounded at the door. He groaned, peering back. It was tempting, so tempting, to ignore it, knowing he’d shut his phone off and thinking it was probably someone coming to drag his ass back to work. When the knocking paused, and then continued, he groaned, and made his way towards it, wondering if it was Cade. Sighing, hand dragging down his face, he yanked the door open.

“Cade, it’s la-….Y/N?” he asked, surprised, soft. You looked about like he felt, exhausted and wiped, but there was a hopeful look in your eye as he realized it was -you-.

“Hey, LaSalle,” you replied, sighing. He opened his mouth, but you could see he had no idea what to say, and chuckled, softly, shaking your head. “…am I still allowed to be here?”

“Eight months, Y/N, wasn’t sure you wanted to be back.” You swallowed, hard, and shrugged. You knew you should have done better to keep in touch, but it wound up being a whirlwind since Katrina.

“We weren’t the only people hit. I had to lend out my good heart to the whole coast…” You trailed off, then, and knew the silence - you lent it out to put others back together, but so many people needed it, you barely had any of your own left. He cleared his throat, stepping back to let you in, before, as he shoved the door shut, he looped both arms around your waist, smiling at how tightly you grasped him about the shoulders.

“Welcome home, sugarbelle.”


	2. Sebastian x Reader "I made you some breakfast."

 

 

The fact that it was almost Halloween had completely slipped your mind - a crime in New Orleans, really - until you strolled past autopsy and slipped into Sebastian’s lab, and paused. It was completely decked out in decorations, and you laughed softly in the doorway as you looked around at the webs, the lights, the plastic spiders - limited as they were, he knew you hated those things. There were even Jack-o-lantern cutouts on the windows, which made you smile as you peered around one of the racks to find him.

“Are you hiding in the back?” He jumped, like he hadn’t heard you, and spun around, wide-eyed.

“How did you get in here? I didn’t hear the door. Wait. Did you transport? Have you mastered teleportation?” He paused for barely a second before furrowing his brow. “Wait, I would have heard you teleport, it would have made you too discombobulated to stand still when you made it in.”

“Sebastian, Sebastian,” you interrupted, fighting a laugh, and pointing over your shoulder. “The door was open. I just…walked in.” Sebastian scratched his jaw as he lifted his eyes behind you, slowly nodding.

“Yeah…that makes more sense. Sorry! Morning, Y/N,” he finally said with a grin, making you laugh, and shake your head a bit as you moved up to the table beside him.

“Good morning, Agent Lund,” you replied, making him chuckle as you shifted the bag in your hands to your right hand, and hugged him about the waist with your left. “You were gone when I woke up this morning.”

“Oh…I forgot to leave you a note. I’m sorry. Pride called, I got all distracted, you know, it’s very flustering when you have to get up right away and take off, I just f-”

“Sebastian.” He stopped, brow raised. “It’s okay,” you giggled, shaking your head. “I heard the phone ring…sort of. Figured it was work. ’s'why I’m here,” you pointed out. You leaned up, then, and kissed his scruffy cheek, grinning at the blush that bloomed from the contact, before holding up the bag you’d brought in.

“What’s that?”

“When I woke up by myself, I figured you were at work, so I made you some breakfast.” Sebastian finally pulled his full focus from the computer, and wrapped both arms around you in a tight hug, kissing your forehead.


	3. Sebastian x Reader - "I bought this because I thought you'd like it."

 

The sounds of Sebastian mumbling stopped you in the doorway to the office he shared with Patton. You peered around the corner, brow raised, chuckling softly when you realized he was alone in the room.

“Sebastian?”

“I put the pen down, right here, and turned for five seconds. That’s all it was, five seconds. Did someone come through a wormhole to steal it? I mean, I don’t think that’s really possible…and if they did, they must’ve needed it really bad, but I need it, too, and that was my pen.”

“Sebastian.” He shoved against the desk to spin his chair towards you, brows up, surprised to see you.

“Oh! Y/N! How long have you been there?” You chuckled, rubbing your hand against your neck.

“Long enough to hear you contemplate wormholes and the loss of your pen.” He huffed, and turned, pointing at the desk.

“It was right there! It was right there, and now it’s gone, and I didn’t turn away from it, so it must’ve been stolen. Only I didn’t see anyone come in, and I would’ve seen a hand, so it must have been a wormhole. I really have no other explanation,” he replied, like you hadn’t been standing there. With a soft snicker, you crossed the room, pausing to peer down at the floor.

“Well…while you contemplate wormholes and vanishing pens…I have something for you.” Sebastian was still distracted, patting the desk, mumbling about the pen, as you smiled at him, and patted a hand on his shoulder. “Sebastian.”

“Hm?”

“Open your gift,” you insisted, hooking the bag over his shoulder. He lit up at the sight of it, before twisting to peer up at you.

“Gift?” he asked, already digging into the bag. He tugged out the small white box, and furrowed his brow as he opened it. “…Y/N?”

““I bought this because I thought you’d like it,” you told him, as he held up the [Star Wars cup](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F3b%2F89%2Fe4%2F3b89e4e3a0566a9ca9350c668008ad2f--star-wars-mugs-star-wars-coffee-mug.jpg&t=ZjZiMDI0NzdiNDgxMDczMWE4NjNlNWExZDA5ZTQ1MzUxNjUwNTMxMyx4UzFPeHpKdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ9BhT3I1R7AzXlZOjKSSSw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fscottmccallmeishmael.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164877138707%2Fdrabble-7&m=1). Along the bottom of the black cup were light saber handles, and you chuckled, hooking a hand against his shoulder lightly. “Pour somethin’ warm in it, they light up.” He was up in a heartbeat, barreling past you to the kitchen, and you cackled, ducking down to the floor for a second before following him.

“OH my god! They’re all here! This is the best thing ever!” he hollered, as you jogged into the kitchen.

“I can make it better.” He twisted from the sink, grinning and proudly holding his fully colored mug. The sight of you, holding up the pen he’d thought went through a wormhole. “Found this on the floor.”

“…are you sure? Maybe you brought the mug to distract me from the fact that you pulled it through the wormhole,” he said, voice low like it was the best new conspiracy. You rolled your eyes, fighting the urge to laugh as hard as you wanted to, before crossing the floor to pat his chest.

“Oh, Sebastian.”


	4. LaSalle x Reader - "Please, just...be safe. Come back to me."

 

The phone rang. Again. Christopher was pacing the kitchen, you were sitting on the counter, index finger between your lips. He glanced over at the phone shaking on the table, Gregorio’s name on the display, and sighed, reaching out to shut it off.

“It’s gonna keep ringin’, ‘bama,” you said softly. He shook his head, scratching at his neck, and waved it off.

“Don’t care. C'mon, Y/N. Talk to me.” You shook your head, this time, hands falling to either side of your legs, letting them rest on the cool countertop. When you didn’t meet his gaze, he huffed a little, frowning down at where your fingers fidgeted, like you were trying to distract yourself, trying to keep from reaching out.

“Phone’s gonna keep ringing. You gotta go to work.” He shook his head, crossing towards you, hands laying beside yours on the counter. He frowned, huffed, when he saw your hands twitch away from his.

“Y/N. I ain’t answerin’ it, til you answer me.” You groaned a little, ducking your head, desperate to avoid his gaze as your nerves went off like a power surge. What you wanted to tell him, you knew it was important, you knew he needed to know. You’d been acting off all week, he knew it,  _you_  knew it, you just didn’t know how to talk to him, not when he’d been so busy with work, and bracing for the coming storm. Hell, maybe  _important_  was the wrong word. Life altering? Terrifying? Potentially the worst thing ever?

“Chris…” you finally started, the rest of the words sticking sharp in your throat when his phone went off again. This time, as he turned to shut it off, he hesitated, and you knew why. It was Pride. With a soft swear, he picked the phone up, eyes catching on the message. “…somethin’ bad?” you asked, frowning as Chris handed you the phone and headed out of the room.

_-From: Pride  
Triple homicide. Navy officer, two kids. Gotta move fast - storm’s coming quick, they’re on the docks. Percy’s got your gear, meet us there.-_

“…Y/N…” he started, before peering over from the door, where he stood tugging his boots back on.

“Work…it’s important.” He frowned, and pushed away from the wall, reaching to take back his phone as you held it out towards him.

“Y'er important, too, Y/N.” That made you almost laugh. Almost. You knew he meant that, but somethings just had to come second to the job. Sometimes, you knew, everything else just had to go on the back burner. Doesn’t mean it didn’t suck.

“Storm’s movin’ fast…Please, just…be safe. Come back to me.” You hesitated, reaching out to pat his chest, face flinching like you wanted to say more - god, you wanted to say so much more - but not knowing what. He reached up to tuck your hair behind your ear, slow, like he was expecting you to shove him away. It made your eyes burn as you finally lifted your gaze to his.

“…we’ll talk when I get back.” The two of you stared at each other for a few seconds, so many silent words between you begging to be said, before, with the heaviest sigh you’d heard from him, he turned, and disappeared out into the rain.


	5. Pride x Reader - "Are you warm enough?"

The air conditioner was broken. And not broken as in, it wouldn’t turn on, or it would and just spewed hot air. No, maybe broken wasn’t the right word. It was possessed. When you two had come up after breakfast the morning before, despite him having shut it off, the room was still freezing. Apparently it shorted and turned back on. So he unplugged it. Only when you two came back up after dark, the room was -still freezing-, like it had plugged itself back during the day to taunt you both.

You would have offered your place, but there was no way you were leaving a safe and comfortable place - despite the Arctic temperatures - to go to your place that had no power while it was being rewired.

Dwayne was curled around you, blanket wrapped around you both, his hands gentle against your skin as he held your back to his chest, his nose nuzzled into your hair.

“Are you warm enough?” he asked, voice muffled by your messy locks.

“…I could be warmer…” you replied, brow quirked, snickering as his frame shook with a laugh. “I’m kidding. I’m warm enough. Too cold for that.” He shifted his grasp on your frame, sliding his head until he could kiss your shoulder, smiling into your skin as you snuggled back against him.

“You sure? I ain’t gonna object if you want it.” You wriggled against him until you could face him, and, looping your arm around his waist, you buried your face in his chest, grinning.

“I just wanna stay…right here…if we can do that,” you murmured, dusting a kiss to his skin. With a warm huff, he pressed a kiss to your hair, hands rubbing up and down your back.

“We can do that,” Pride replied, nodding, and tugged the blanket in closer to tuck near your shoulder. Your fingers were light, brushing along his back, and as enticing as the offer was to warm up more, you really did like it, right where you were.


	6. Sebastian x Reader - "Don't say that. You're going to be okay."

You ached. You violently ached, as you lied on the cold tile of autopsy. You could hear the voices in the hallway, feet crunching loudly across the broken glass, people shouting for help. How anyone had missed a grenade was beyond you, but, despite the pain, you were grateful you’d arrived before Loretta, or Sebastian. You were grateful no one else was hurt, with the explosion mostly contained in autopsy. Windows had shattered out with the force of the grenade, and you were sure…hopeful?…that you weren’t too bad, having - hopefully - reacted fast enough to at least dive behind the only thing close enough - the computer.

But you hurt.

And you could hear your name in the hall, even through the ringing in your ears. It sounded like you were underwater, everything was muffled. Your eyes twitched a bit as you blinked at the flickering lights on the ceiling, jerking in surprise as suddenly the lights were blocked by Sebastian’s panicked face as he slid down next to you, hands flailing like he didn’t know what to do.

“Y/N…hey, c'mon, look at me,” he begged, as you groaned, and rolled your head a bit.

“I hurt so bad.” That was not what you wanted to say, you wanted to assure him you were fine. But the moment you spoke, you realized the pain just stopped halfway down your body, and you weren’t sure if you could feel your feet, your legs, let alone move them.

“You’re gonna be fine, Y/N, okay? Hey! I need a doctor!” he hollered, making your cringe, and groan, and attempt to move your arms up to your face, move your body from the noise, but nothing cooperated, not a single part of you moved below your head.

“Sebastian…I can’t move…” you admitted, reluctant, struggling with staying positive when you realized you could feel a warmth across your back that wasn’t strictly maintaining contact with the floor.

“Don’t try, okay? Let’s get you checked o-”

“I can’t…feel my legs. A-and…and I hurt…I hurt so bad elsewhere…Sebastian…I…I don’t know if I’m go-”

“Hey, don’t say that. You’re going to be okay.” He sounded more desperate than you did as he cut you off to speak, and you wanted to argue, but amidst the pain in your body, the lack of feeling in your limbs, and the badly concealed panic on his face, you just weren’t sure you had the strength. So you laid there, on the cold tile in autopsy, as Sebastian tried to figure out where to put his hands, and cried out for a medic.


	7. Sebastian x Reader - "It's just a cut, really."

**Requested By: Anonymous**

 

  It was still kind of early when you came into the bar. Not only was it your night to fill in bartending, it was also the first time since Pride hired you that it was going to be just you until he got there that evening. So you did what you always did – you got the bar set up, turned on the lights, clicked on the radio, and unlocked the doors for the afternoon patrons.

               The entire team had plans, so many plans, for when they were done with the case. Go to the bar, have a couple drinks, shoot darts, listen to the music. It was normal.

               What wasn’t normal was watching Pride answer his phone, and then bolt out of the office in surprise. They all went after him, startled to see an NOPD car and an ambulance parked outside of the bar. Sebastian almost knocked the rest of the team to get inside, to find you sitting on a stool, Hoyt handing you an ice pack as the cop you were talking to nodded, and headed off.

“Y/N!” Sebastian exclaimed, darting around the team. You jerked, startled, and groaned, clutching the pack a little tighter over your hand.

“What happened, Y/N?” Pride asked, grabbing the towel Hoyt passed over the bar before turning towards you, as you twisted on the stool to see them, eyes flicking up to Sebastian’s face. It gave you the chance to see his expression go from concerned to panicked, and you frowned, not sure why.

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding, there’s so much blood, what the hell, why didn’t you get in the ambulance, you gotta see a medic, hey, we need a medic,” he said, panicked, twirling to see where the medics were. You groaned, but shot out your sore, bleeding hand to catch his arm, making him spin to see you.

“It’s just a cut, really,” you assured him, shaking your head at the doubt on his face. “Sebastian, I promise.”

“Y/N, you are  _covered_  in blood,” Pride pointed out, wiping off your hand with the rag he’d grabbed, before wrapping the ice pack and placing it over your knuckles for you as you chuckled sheepishly.

“Oh…yeah, it’s not mine.” He stopped, and so did Sebastian, startled.

“Someone tried to rob us,” Hoyt explained, pointing out where the cop car was driving away. “It was a mess, but I am proud of this one, beatin’ his ass with a bottle of Hornitos.”

“Yeah, uh, I owe you for that bottle, Pride, I’m sorry,” you apologized, as Sebastian laughed, but not just because that was an absurd thing to apologize for. He sounded almost frantic, and you sighed, putting the ice pack down, stripping off your bloody over shirt so you were just in a tank top and jeans, before standing, and leaning into Sebastian. As panicked as he was, he wrapped both arms carefully around you as you latched yours onto the back of his shirt.

“…just a cut?”

“Just a cut.” You almost couldn’t help yourself as you pulled back just enough to peer up at his still worried face, as you quirked a brow, and smirked a bit up at him. “Did you want to check for yourself?” The way his face went red as he blushed made you forget all about your hand, and the way he pulled you back in for another hug as the team snickered and walked off made you feel warm and safe.


	8. Pride x Reader - "I said I love you."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

              You hated what happened to the bar. You hated what happened to the team. You hated that Pride was pushed onto administrative leave – hell, he couldn’t even go  _home_! Not that he minded, you knew, he would live at the bar if he could. Not that you let him. After all,  _you_  had an apartment, and room, and you did not take no for an answer.

               When HQ backed out of the team, and Pride was back on the job, his first act – after finishing the first case, of course – was a shrimp boil in the courtyard. Like you were going to miss that.

               LaSalle was pouring ice into the cooler in the kitchen when you got there, and you couldn’t help but snicker at him, patting his shoulder as you walked by.

“Hey, Y/N. He ran upstairs fer somethin’,” Chris told you, nodding through the doors as you smiled.

“Thanks, Chris,” you replied, ducking outside, and jogging up the steps.

               Pride’s door was open when you made it up there, and you knocked on the frame before you stepped inside, glancing around.

“Dwayne?”

“Y/N! You made it!” he called, voice muffled as he dug around, before coming back out, pulling a clean shirt down over his chest. You hesitated, fighting the urge to waggle your eyebrows, before you walked over, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Like I would miss this? Please.” He laughed softly, curling his arm around your shoulder as you two started back towards the door.

“Actually, glad you came up. Listen,” he started, and you stopped walking, turning to see him. “Ah wanna thank ya, for everythin’ you did these past few months.” You blushed, shrugging a bit.

“It was absolutely my pleasure,” you replied, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal, but having Dwayne Pride in your home for two months, when the two of you hadn’t really been dating that long? It was  _huge_  to you.

“Mine too,” he promised, tugging you in to kiss your forehead. You felt his breath against your skin as he spoke, and you frowned, the words too soft to hear over your own heartbeat.

“…what?” He chuckled, fingers tucking your hair behind your ears as he pulled back to see your face.

“I  _said_. I love you.” You grinned, then, hugging him tightly as you kissed his cheek.

“I love you too, Pride…”

“’ey! Lovebirds! Pots boilin’ up, you comin’ back down?” LaSalle called, making you cackle, and slide your arm around Dwayne’s waist.

“He’s getting a shirt that says  _I ruin moments for a living_ ,” you huffed, grinning at the laugh off Pride’s lips as he squeezed around your shoulders.

“C’mon, darlin’. We can have another moment later.”


	9. LaSalle x Reader - "Just come back alive."

**Requested by stanathanxoox**

 

               Chris tugged his vest on, glancing over his shoulder as you watched him get ready, and with a soft sigh, you crossed to him, dusting a kiss to his jaw as you smoothed your hands over his chest. It made him pause, and quirk a brow, as you pulled back to see him.

“Y/N…” he said softly, as you huffed, and hugged him.

“Don’t say it.”

“…you okay?” he asked, frowning, kissing your shoulder as you pulled back. What you wouldn’t give to pull the vest back off him, to keep him with you, but you knew it wasn’t going to happen, as he moved and picked up his weapon, tugging a little bit at his vest.

“Look…just…Just come back alive.” Chris hesitated, fingers curled around his weapon, before he turned to look at you, surprised.

“…Y/N….it’s laser tag…with Sebastian. If he kills me, he is way too into this game,” he told you, making you break and laugh, rolling your eyes.

“And he’s going to slaughter you, okay? You are the one who wanted to play this one-on-one, you know I am the  _queen_ ,” you cackled, throwing your hands up in a grand gesture as he laughed, and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know sometimes why I love you, cuz you are crazier’an anyone I’ve ever met,” he commented, fighting another laugh as you bounced over, and pushed up to kiss his cheek.

“Doesn’t matter, you  _love_ me!” you replied in a sing-song voice, as he curled his hand over your hip, and twisted to kiss you.

“Yeah, yeah I do. Now can I go in there?” he asked, pointing towards the doors that led to the arena.

“Yep! And start thinkin’ about your consolation prize. Because I love you, but Sebastian is about to  _destroy_  you.” He snickered.

“Love the vote of confidence, sugar belle, but I can still win,” he said, so confidently, as he moved towards the doors.

               You were not surprised when he came out shortly after he went in, Sebastian behind him cheering his victory, and LaSalle’s defeat. But you knew he didn’t mind so much when you still curled into his side, and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.


	10. Gregorio - "Rise & f*cking shine, motherf*cker."

**Requested by Anonymous**

 

              You hadn’t been to New Orleans since Gregorio had moved back, but what a better time to come and crash with the person who was essentially your better half than Mardi Gras?

               She had a spare room, though you knew even if she didn’t she’d let you share her bed. It was just the friendship you two had always had. It was part of why you two were able to be best friends even when you were thousands of miles apart, and didn’t get to talk to each other for more than a couple minutes maybe once a week.

               But there was nothing you wanted more, right that moment, than sleep. Precious sleep. Your flight had been a late one a couple days earlier, and you just hadn’t pulled around into a decent sleep pattern yet, so you were sleeping in, splayed out on the guest bed, face buried in your pillow.

               You didn’t hear the door open, but you squealed and flailed when someone jumped on you, knee slamming directly into your butt.

“Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker!” Gregorio. You groaned, loud and a bit overdramatically, rolling and swatting at her.

“No more coffee!” you groaned, as she grabbed your hand.

“More coffee! C’mon, Y/N, it’s  _Lundi Gras_ , and I let you off the hook yesterday, but I am dragging your ass out today, so c’mon, move it move it!” she exclaimed. There was one thing that you never got used to, in all your years as friends, mainly because it always made you laugh too much to adjust to – and that was an overly caffeinated Tammy Gregorio.

               But with another tug at your arm, she successfully got you to your feet, and grinned proudly.

“Gear up! We’re going out.”

“At least tell me you didn’t drink  _all_  of the coffee,” you begged, shuffling off to dig through your bag. When you glanced over your shoulder, she was gone, making you snicker as you quickly got dressed. You were just flopping down to pull on shoes when she came in with a travel mug, nearly thrusting it into your hands.

“Come on, my better half, or I’m calling in the big guns.”

“Tammy,  _you_  are the big guns. No one your team scares me enough to get me to do shit, but if you say the magic words, you can get me off my ass,” you reminded her, smirking as you took a big swig of the bitter drink that you just loved. Gregorio grinned.

“Get your ass up and I’ll buy the first rounds?” You hummed, shoving off the bed to your feet, and nodded.

“That’s my girl. Let’s boogie!” you exclaimed, throwing your arm around her as you two headed out to join the celebration.


	11. Percy & Gregorio - "Bitch better have my money."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

              The pot in the center of the table was a lot bigger than anyone expected, but Sonja cackled as she wiggled her fingers, and raked it towards her, stacking it to her left. Chris groaned, shoving away from the table as he shook his head.

“Alright, I’m out,” Chris told her and Gregorio. “You two enjoy the rest ah’yer night, don’t get too crazy,” he added, waving as he grabbed his jacket.

“Hey, yo, whoa, nope, hold up, Country Mouse,” Sonja called, pointing as he stopped, and turned to see her. She didn’t even have to say it as he groaned, dropped his head, and patted his pockets before digging into his wallet, and tossing the money onto the table. “Pleasure.”

“Yeah, yeah. G’night, ladies,” he huffed, chuckling as he left. Gregorio snickered, and motioned her hand towards the chips and bills on the table.

“Look, I cannot look at another hand of cards,” Gregorio told her friend, shaking her head as Sonja snickered.

“You chickenin’ out of this game already? It’s still  _early_ , Gregorio!” she taunted, as they both chuckled.

“No, but…I have a better idea. Cash out, let’s go out?”

              Sonja could not get over the fact that Gregorio’s “better idea” was going out and trailing Chris.  _No way is he going home_ , Gregorio had insisted.  _It’s too early, and it’s LaSalle_. Gregorio even decided to make it interesting. If Chris went to Bourbon, Sonja had to give all of her winnings to Gregorio. If he went home, Gregorio had to pay up the amount Sonja had already won to double her friend’s winnings.

              It was like being at work, trailing LaSalle out of downtown, through the streets as they were careful not to run into anyone or run any signs, while simultaneously trying to avoid being seen by their friend. Several times, it seemed like he was winding past Bourbon, like he was taunting them, and every time Gregorio was all ready to slap Sonja’s shoulder in excitement.

              The amount of swears that fell off Gregorio’s lips when they left town, on the road that led straight to Chris’ place, it made Sonja laugh so hard she had to pull over, clapping as Gregorio groaned, and slapped the dash.

“Boy was so eager to get outta there, I would have sworn he had a date!” she insisted, scratching her fingers through her hair. Percy cackled, shaking her head, as Gregorio sighed, motioning out to the road. “Alright, let’s go back.”

“Hey, no. You lost, Gregorio.”

“…so?” she asked, fighting a smirk as she quirked a brow at her friend. Sonja twisted in her seat, her brow up, too, and shook her head.

“Oh, bitch  _better_  have my money,” Sonja replied, as Gregorio huffed to fight the laugh in her throat.

“Shit, woman. Fine, fine,” she grumbled, digging into her jacket pocket and thrusting some cash into Sonja’s hand. “If I’m short, I’ll getcha the rest t’morrow.”

“You are forty dollars short, but that’s fine, you can give it to me in the morning,” she said, rolling the window down, and that was when Gregorio saw Chris jogging across the road, grinning as he leaned into the driver’s window.

“The hell you doin’ out here?” Gregorio asked, frowning.

“Like I was gonna miss seein’ y’er face right now? Not a chance. First of all, that was an  _obvious_  tail, ladies, you gotta work on that. Second, Gregorio, when ya make a bet, ya gotta lay out the terms. An’ you didn’t specify  _no cheating_ ,” LaSalle explained, holding out his hand as Percy grinned, and plopped half of what Gregorio had given her into his hand.

“Wha-!” Gregorio squawked, as Sonja snickered.

“Pleasure doin’ business with ya, Country Mouse.”

“Pleasure was mine, City Mouse. Have a good night, ladies,” he said, nodding his head, and stuffing the money into his pocket as he left, and Percy rolled up the window, glancing towards a verbally stumbling Gregorio.

“I…you…he…ugh,” she huffed, thumping back in the seat. “Never bettin’ with you two again,” Gregorio grumbled, as Percy laughed, and shoved the car back into drive.


	12. Percy & Gregorio - "Zero f*cks given, next please."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

              It was not hard to win Percy over with the idea of renting and splitting the apartment that they had killed a guy in. After all, Gregorio was right. It was better than either of their current places, it had enough room, the landlord did pull the price down to a much better (read: affordable) price to split, it was in a great location, and what was better than rooming with their best friend?

              Decorating it, though, was an entirely different thing.

              Yes, the pair had agreed to repaint the living room themselves. But as far as the color, well…that was the hard part.

“No, Gregorio, we are not just repainting it the  _same_  color, that’s crazy,” Percy huffed, hopping up onto the stool and looking around the room.

“Why do you get to veto? I’m the one that found the place, did the leg work,” Gregorio argued, scowling, as Percy quirked a brow.

“Zero fucks given. Next, please.” Groaning, Gregorio chucked the paint swatch into the trash, digging through the stack before yanking out another one.

“White walls?”

“Gross.”

“Black walls?”

“Too depressing.” Gregorio rolled her head back, staring up at the ceiling like it would help, before she cocked her head, and shrugged, pointing. “…what?”

“…what about brick?”

“We’re not renovating to redo the walls, that’s an  _insane_  cost.” Gregorio shook her head, plucking out her phone, and crossing to Percy as she tapped.

“No…I knew a guy who redid his place back in DC, he wanted the look of brick without actual brick, here, look,” she said, thrusting out her phone to show her a wall  _painted_  like brick. Percy had to admit, it looked good, looked real, and she looked around the room, before shrugging, and nodding.

“Well, whaddaya know. We agree on something. Deal, for the brick.” Percy handed her back the phone, before grinning. “Time for dinner?”

“ _Yes,_  let’s order in. I am  _craving_  pizza.”

“Ugh, no, not pizza. Had pizza for lunch. …vetoed.” Gregorio exhaled slow, low, slumping her shoulders and hanging her head.

“Oh for fucks sake, I’m just gonna shove you off that stool,” she threatened, as Percy cackled, and shoved her friend.

“Not if I shove you first!” she exclaimed, startling a laugh out of Gregorio as she chased Percy right out of the apartment.


	13. Sebastian x Reader - "I do not take Halloween too seriously."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               You had volunteered, when Pride got the text about results on the blood spatter from Sebastian, to go see him. He might have been an agent, now, full-fledged, but he still spent a lot of time with Loretta, helping out down there. But you had finished your phone calls, and Pride had been talking about going to see a witness, so you volunteered to go see Sebastian.

               Oh, were you so glad you did, when you nudged the door open and stopped still.

               The room was a wild smattering of Halloween decorations – strings of themed lights, hanging spiders and cut outs of cats, gel clings that looked like blood stuck to  _every surface_.

“Oh my god, this is insane,” you laughed, as Sebastian hopped out from around the counter, wide-eyed.

“Y/N! Hey! What? No, this isn’t insane, it’s  _Halloween_ ,” he insisted, frowning as he looked around. “It’s not insane.”

“I didn’t say it in a  _bad_  way, Sebastian.” He huffed, as you smiled, and walked towards him.

“It’s Halloween, the best time of year to be in New Orleans next to Mardi Gras. It’s impossible  _not_  to celebrate it, especially with everything the city does for the holiday? I mean, costumes, food, the parties, the overall feeling of it, and I-“

“Sebastian, you take this holiday really seriously,” you teased, brow going up as he frowned.

“…I do  _not_  take Halloween too seriously,” he replied, pouting, arms across his chest, and you turned to fully face him, clicking your tongue as you patted his shoulder lightly.

“Sebastian. Honey.  _Look around you_.” His eyes dropped to yours, before he looked around at the room, every surface decorated somehow, before he caught sight of the bag on his chair full of pieces of his costume.

“…okay…okay, I’m a  _huge fan_  and I love to celebrate, but I don’t take it too seriously.”

“…okay, I’ll give you that,” you conceded, fighting a laugh. “Besides, I still outdo all this at my place. And I’m going to  _crush_  your costume,” you said casually, laughing as he squawked.

“Over my dead body!”

               No harm in teasing your favorite partner on your favorite holiday, right?


	14. Percy & Gregorio - "Excuse me? My decorating is not excessive."

**Requested by anonymous.**

  Percy stopped two steps into the apartment, and frowned, before slowly backing out to the hall, eyes flicking towards the door to double check the numbers. Yeah, this was the right apartment. Confused, Percy slowly re-entered, carefully poking her head around the corner and flinching at the…. _stuff_.

              The couch was huge. The pillows were  _way too huge_.

              There was a  _ginormous_  photo of the New York skyline on one wall.

              The room looked like the word “huge” just threw up on it, and Percy cringed a little, moving around some of the boxes as she looked around, before spotting Gregorio out on the balcony. Huffing, the agent crossed around the ridiculously sized couch as she nudged the door open.

“Okay. This is a joke, right?” she asked, as Gregorio turned, and grinned.

“Hey! Ya home! Whaddaya think?” she asked, looking towards the living room.

“I  _think_  it’s a joke. Right?” Gregorio frowned.

“…what?”

“Are you serious? You tellin’ me you don’t think it’s just… _excessive_?” Percy asked, as Gregorio moved around her to look around the room.

“Excuse me?” she asked, frowning. “My decorating is  _not_  excessive.”

“There is a giant Statue of Liberty in the corner!” Percy exclaimed, darting in and throwing her hands in the direction of the statue. Gregorio turned around, blinking at it, before snorting a little.

“Okay, okay… _that_  can go into my room. But the rest of it’s not!”

“The couch is the size of my bed!” Percy cried out.

“it’s so  _comfortable_! Have you tried to sit on it?” Gregorio argued, moving to flop onto the couch. Percy huffed, stammered, so ready to argue more, but she groaned, then, stomping her foot, instead, before moving to drop onto the couch.

              And holy hell, was Gregorio right. Percy just  _sunk_  into the couch, and groaned happily, wiggling.

“Ohhhh my god.”

“Told you.”

“…okay…the couch can stay,” she hummed, shutting her eyes as she leaned back into the seat.

“Thank you.”

“…but now we gotta talk about the skyline photo, because it’s  _taller than I am, Tammy._ ”


	15. Brody - "I'm not a witch! Just kind of a bitch."

 

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

**“I’m not a witch! Just a kind of bitch.” + Brody**

               Halloween had not crept up like it used to for Brody. Before she came to the Big Easy, she constantly forgot about Halloween. And then LaSalle marched in dressed as the Baconator, and, well, no more subtle Halloween.

               But work doesn’t stop, and they knew that.

LaSalle knocked on the door of a witness’ house, as Brody chuckled, rubbing her neck.

“Okay, so, you’ve never failed to surprise me for Halloween, so I need an opinion. I…am still trying to figure out my costume.” Chris twisted to see her, pretending to be appalled, as she huffed a laugh, rolling her eyes. “Don’t start with me.”

“This is a  _huge_  holiday, Brody, ya know ya gotta start preppin’ at  _least_  in August,” he drawled, shaking his head at her as he reached out to knock again.

“Yeah, I know, and I kind of did? But now I don’t like what I was gonna do. So. Suggestions?” she asked, but before they could go any further, a crash sounded from inside. “Hey! NCIS! Open up!” she hollered. A sharp swear sounded, before they heard a loud thump, and Chris groaned, grabbing his gun as he slammed his foot into the door, kicking it open.

“NCIS!” he shouted, darting inside.

               Brody was about to follow when she saw their witness dart out from the backyard, and shouted for Chris, charging after him, and chasing the man down the street.

               By the time LaSalle caught up to them, two blocks away, Brody had the man in cuffs, and his nose was bleeding as she huffed, and shoved him forward.

“Start walkin’, you’re coming with us.”

“Dude, get your partner  _off_  me. She’s such a witch,” he grumbled, as Chris snickered, pointing at Brody.

“I’m not a witch! Just…kind of a bitch,” she replied, as LaSalle full on laughed, holstering his weapon as he grabbed the suspect.

“Love the fact that he tried t’be nice bout callin’ ya names, Brody,” LaSalle told her, before grinning. “But hey! Costume idea, you could  _finally_  do the Wicked Witch of the Vest!” he announced, as she snickered.

“I’d agree with you, if that hadn’t already been my costume idea,” Brody admitted, shaking her head. “So keep thinkin’, LaSalle.”


	16. Percy & Gregorio - "I think my fangs are coming loose."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               The case was wrapped up, early enough that LaSalle was cheering about getting out to party early, as Percy laughed and agreed. Gregorio snickered, grabbing her things, and shoved her chair in as she looked across the floor.

“I gotta go home and change, so I’ll just meet you guys, alright? Don’t have too much fun before I get back,” she threatened, pointing at them both, before she headed out. LaSalle snickered, shaking his head.

“When’s she gonna learn t’bring her costume to work? We don’t always get done so early on Halloween,” he huffed, as Percy snickered and dug her bag out from under her desk.

“I’m working on it, Country Mouse. I’m workin’ on it,” she told him, ducking around him to hit the bathroom first.

               The party was in full swing, the streets filled with dancing, music, cheering, and just overall excited, happy people. Percy and LaSalle were bouncing to the music, drinks in their hands, before she groaned, glancing at her phone.

“Okay! We’re goin’ with the party, Gregorio can just meet us there!” she hollered to him over the music, as he nodded in agreement, following her as they started down the sidewalk.

               She was just putting her phone back, from texting Gregorio to meet them down the block, when the wolf leapt in her face, claws up, snarling. LaSalle cried out a sharp laugh, startled but in a good way, clapping his hands, but when Percy screeched, and full on socked the werewolf in the face, the laugh was more of a roar, his head thrown back before he curled forward, slapping his knee.

 

“What the fuck!” Percy dropped back a step, slamming into Chris, heart beating out of her chest, as the wolf doubled over with a groan.

“Jesus Christ, Percy!” came a slightly muffled voice, before the wolf stood up, face scrunching. Chris’ laughter shook his whole frame as Percy stood upright, eyes wide.

“Gregorio!?” she exclaimed.

“I think my fangs are coming loose,” Gregorio groaned, fingers poking at the fake teeth in her mouth. “You know what I had to do to get these to  _stay in_?” she huffed, peering up at her friends, as Chris finally caught his breath, even though he was so red in the face he now looked like a tomato.

“You scared the hell outta me! What’s the matter with you??” Gregorio snickered.

“It’s  _Halloween_ , Perc! That’s the  _point_!”

“Oh, I’m about t’show you the point,  _get over here_ ,” Percy snarled, as Gregorio squawked and bolted into the crowd. Chris fully toppled into the brick, now, struggling to catch his breath through his raucous laughter, at the sight of the big bad wolf racing into the crowd to escape the flying monkey chasing after her.

 


	17. Pride x Reader - "Cuddle with me so I can get warm."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               You loved New Orleans for a million reasons, one of them being that you didn’t have to worry about the ridiculous winter clothing you had up North, the clothes that were boxed and stored now.

               Of course, considering that storage spot was 800 miles away with your brother – who  _did_  have weather you would need to really dress for – it did you  _no_  good when the Big Easy was struck with a cold snap. Pride thought it was hysterical, watching you bounce in the kitchen trying to warm up, before he nudged at you, and sent you up to the bedroom to get a jacket, or a shirt, or something  _warmer_.

               As much as the jacket helped, you weren’t about to wear it at night, so when it was time to crash, you wrapped the blanket around yourself, and nestled into the bed, huffing when the cold still touched at you even through it all.

“Still cold, sweetheart?” Pride asked, startling you some as you jerked, and peered over from the puffed blanket.

“Don’t laugh at me,” you grumbled, as he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Not laughin’. The blanket ain’t helpin’?” he asked, and you could hear him rustling around as he changed into his sweats.

“No. Hey. C’mere,” you huffed, wriggling to lift the blanket behind you, smiling when the lights went off, and he dropped behind you on the bed.

“Yes, darlin’?”

“Cuddle with me so I can get warm.” His breath was warm as he laughed softly into your hair, but he didn’t argue, wriggling under the blanket, and curling his arms around your frame, drawing you back into his chest.

“How’s that?” he murmured into your ear, making you blush, as you snuggled back against him.

“Warmest place I’ve ever been,” you answered softly, biting your lip into a grin as he kissed the back of your head.


	18. Percy / Gregorio / LaSalle - "Trick or treat yo'self."

**Requested by subtlewriter1998**

 

              Percy’s eyes flicked up towards the door as LaSalle bounded in, duffel on his shoulder, and snickered a bit as he grinned at her.

“Happy Halloween, Percy!” he announced, dumping his bag onto his desk.

“Ugh, Halloween,” grumbled Gregorio before Percy could reply, storming in as she dragged her hands through her hair. The two looked at each other, brows up, before Percy hopped out of her chair.

“That isn’t the right attitude for this city and holiday, G, what’s up?” she asked, and Gregorio huffed, shaking her head.

“Kids egged my window. Who eggs windows anymore?!” she exclaimed, groaning as she moved towards the kitchen. “Fuck this holiday right in the ass,” she huffed.

“Well, someone does not sound very trick or treaty,” LaSalle commented, as Percy snickered, and Gregorio wheeled around, pointing sharply at him.

“I’ve already been  _tricked_ , LaSalle, and you are both so very lucky those kids were gone, otherwise you’d be bailin’ be out before Pride finds out I whipped the hell out of some punk asses.” LaSalle snorted, moving to nudge her away from the coffee pot.

“You go over there, Gregorio, I’ll make some coffee,” he replied, as Percy disappeared to her desk, coming back with a small bowl of candy.

“You are really stressed out this morning, so get over here, and trick or treat yo’self,” Percy said, thrusting the bowl into Gregorio’s hand. The agent laughed, shaking her head, but dug a sucker out of the bowl.

“Yeah, ‘course I’m stressed, I had  _eggs_  on my car this morning. Candy helps. Coffee helps,” she added, glancing over at Chris as he set the carafe under the drip.

“How ‘bout this, Gregorio? Costumes, party, Bourbon Street, drinkin’?” he asked, digging cups out of the cabinet, as she groaned happily, popping the sucker into her mouth.

“I am  _all over that_ , hell yes.”

               Percy and LaSalle couldn’t quite decide what the best part of the night was. Cutting loose with Gregorio? Or seeing the exact moment she caught sight of a bunch of kids egging someone’s car, and bolted through the crowd, shouting at them as they scattered and screeched in fear?

               …Probably the second one.


	19. Pride x Reader - "There's a leaf in your hair."

**Requested by anonymous**

 

               Pride’s car was a source of absolute joy for you. Rolling around with him, the top down, the music on, him driving, his hand curled over yours as you just enjoyed the wind? How could you  _not love every second of it_? Right now, the case was over – or, one case was over, but you knew another was around the corner – and you two had time. Time to just be together, to do things.

               The car slowed, rolling up to a stop sign, and you tilted your head to see him, smiling brightly over at him.

“You love this.”

“How can I  _not_? I get to be with you in the  _easiest_  spot outside of the bar.” Pride chuckled, squeezing your hand, before you flinched, glancing out the passenger side of the car at the sound of a leaf blower. “I forgot how loud those things are.”

“That time a’year, ain’t it?” he commented, chuckling as you looked back at him. He laughed a bit, checking that no one was behind him, before motioning your hands up. “There’s a leaf in your hair.” You squeaked, free hand reaching up to try and find it, but he stopped you with a click of his tongue, shifting and reaching out to pluck the crunchy leaf out of your hair.

“It is that time of year,” you told him, blushing. Pride moved his hand, flicking the leaf out of the car, before ducking over the space between you, dusting a kiss to the corner of your mouth.

“Ah think it fits you, darling,” he said softly, but before you could respond, or really kiss him back, a horn sounded from behind you, and you both jumped, Pride huffing a laugh as he turned to wave at the car now behind you.

“He apparently doesn’t,” you answered, scooting over to lean into his shoulder, wrapping his hand in both of yours, as he checked the road, before crossing the intersection, tilting his head to kiss the top of yours.

“Good thing he doesn’t get a say,” Pride replied, making you snicker, and snuggle into him as you two enjoyed the company, and the ride.


	20. Gregorio / Percy / LaSalle - "Is fall supposed to be this cold?"

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               It was autumn, almost Halloween. Chris was preparing for what he considered his  _best_  costume yet, as Gregorio and Percy snickered at him. But when the case they were working on took them to DC, he put his plans on hold (“I’m not still planning, I am entirely prepared for Hallo- _week_ ,” he insisted) so they could go up.

               Gregorio laughed. She laughed, to herself, when they got on the plane, and to herself when tey got to the airport in DC. And then she laughed, out loud, as they stepped outside, and LaSalle and Percy both hopped in shock, wrapping their arms around themselves to try and warm their bodies against the sudden cold blast.

“Holy shit!” Percy exclaimed, darting behind Gregorio, who was tugging at her jacket happily, leading them towards the car.

“I told you guys, weather ain’t the same up here as it is down there,” she replied, like it wasn’t bothering her. And really, it wasn’t. She’d spent several years with the real, severe, fall and winter weather, and it only takes one year to get used to it. Chris bounced over, hunkering near Percy, but when they reached the car, he shoved around them to get the door.

“Is  _fall_  supposed to be this cold?” he asked, teeth chattering, as Gregorio motioned for Percy to get in. The agent nearly toppled inside, shoving Chris against the door, as she snickered, and climbed in casually, tugging the door shut behind her.

“Yes, LaSalle. This is the East Coast. They have this thing called  _winter_ , so this is them prepping for it. Not even the worst fall I ever had up here.”

“And you couldn’t  _warn_  us?” Percy argued, tightly hugging herself and pulling her feet up onto the seat to huddle into herself for warmth.

“I did. Weather ain’t the same up here. Ya shoulda known t’bring your jackets.” Gregorio paused, twisting around in the seat to see them. “Or googled it. Which I did. Before we left. Like a smart person.”

“…she’s evil,” LaSalle muttered.

“Beyond evil. She doesn’t even need a costume this year.”


	21. Percy & Gregorio - "Cuddle with me so I can get warm."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               Her hand struck the cement wall above the thermostat, as Gregorio glanced over from where she was bundled up on the couch. Percy groaned, stomping, and hit the thermostat now, swearing.

“What’s up, short stack?” Gregorio asked, frowning, as Percy shook her head.

“Don’t front, New York, you know the heat’s out. And normally, I don’t care, but  _how is it so cold?”_  Gregorio lifted a brow, and stared at Percy, fighting a snicker.

“Uh. It’s Fall? Cold snap? C’mon, you know this.”

“It’s bullshit!” she grumbled, before looking towards Gregorio. With a hum, she jogged over, tugging at the blanket Gregorio was wrapped in so she could flop onto the couch.

“Hey!”

“Cuddle with me so I can get warm,” Sonja asked – no,  _ordered_  – as Gregorio squawked, shoving at her friend.

“What! No! Cuddle with yourself!”

“Oh, come  _on_ , G! You’re like a furnace, and this is the warmest blanket  _ever_! Cuddle me!”

“Not a chance, Percy,” Gregorio argued, as they shoved at each other, until Percy finally knocked her friends’ hands out of the way, and nestled in, yanking the blanket around herself.

“Ha. Boom. I’m in, now, no gettin’ rid of me.” Gregorio groaned, swearing softly, but scooted up with Percy, shaking her head.

“I can fuckin’ try, can’t I,” she mumbled, but instead of shoving her, Gregorio tapped the remote. “Fine. But I get to choose what to watch.”


	22. Isler / Gregorio - "There's a leaf in your hair...head."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

                The FBI had really overstayed their welcome, and Gregorio knew that. She was FBI, sure, but she really had been siding with NCIS for…well…a while. She hated to admit it, but Pride, LaSalle, Percy, the whole team? They’d grown on her. She liked them, and despite how much she advertised wanting to go home, she was going to miss…well…all of it.

“Gregorio! Come on, you’re with me.” She snapped her head up, surprised, before nodding, and following Isler to the elevator.

“Where’re we goin’, sir?” she asked, hands tucking into her pockets, as he glanced at her, tapping the button.

“NCIS. Again.” He continued, rattling, but Gregorio wasn’t listening, eyes focused on the floor numbers as they decreased, as they headed down to the main floor. Isler was her boss, and, in ways, her mentor, but dear God, she couldn’t handle being stuck in the box with him. Something about him in the city with Pride, hell, something about  _Pride_ , it just seemed to get to Isler.

               They were outside ten seconds when a gust of wind caught them both, and Gregorio flinched, shaking her head as a bunch of leaves snapped off the nearby trees, rushing by them both. Huffing a bit, she shook her head, leading towards the car. She turned, as she reached the door, to see him, and went still, eyes wide.

“…what, Agent Gregorio?” he asked, brow quirked as he saw her surprised face.

“Um. Sir…” she started, clearing her throat, trying to be somewhat casual as she pointed to him, trying to motion to the leaf that was bound and determined to stick to him.

“Yes? What?” he asked, impatient, frowning.

“Well…it’s just…you, uh…” She huffed, clearing her throat again. “It’s kinda…”

“Out with it, Gregorio.”

“Well…sir…there’s a, uh…there’s a leaf, in your hair…um…on your head…” Isler furrowed his brow, unsure.

“Gregorio, that’s absurd.”

“yes, sir, I agree…however…” she tried to tell him, as he rounded the car, and froze at the sight of himself in the driver’s door, a single leaf poking up off the top of his head.

“…this didn’t happen, Gregorio.” She nodded, ducking her head to hide the laugh before sniffing, and shaking her head.

“What didn’t happen, sir?” she asked, watching him eye her through the doors.

“…exactly.”

               In the time it took for him to walk around the car, see the leaf, get the leaf off his head, and let her into the car, though, he had no idea she was snapping a photograph, and sending it to Percy. He hadn’t told her to not to bring it up then, after all. No harm.


	23. Grumpy!Sonja / LaSalle / Gregorio - "Gimme all the pumpkin spice or else you'll have a very unhappy person on your hands."

 

**Requested by subtlewriter1998**

 

“Happy Halloweek, team!” Chris called, nearly dancing into the office, with a drink carrier in one hand, and a coffee cup in the other. Gregorio looked up, and hummed, thrusting out her hand.

“I see coffee.”

“…don’t I get a  _good mornin’, handsome_?” he asked, smirking, as she peered up with a chuckle.

“I’ll give you a good morning. Gimme the coffee.”

“Ahh, fine. It’s pumpkin spice, in honor of the holiday,” he told her, as she took the coffee with a shake of her head.

“Thanks, LaSalle. Oh…be careful. Percy’s…in a mood,” she told him, voice low like it was a secret, pursing her lips at the crash from the kitchen.

“I am  _not_ in a mood, Gregorio! I’m just unhappy that  _there is no coffee in this entire building, what the fuck_!” Percy hollered, as Chris flinched, lips drawn in a line as he shrugged, and deposited a cup on Pride’s desk before moving to his to put his coffee down.

“I brought pumpkin spice coffee, so there is now, City Mouse, so calm down,” he hollered, and she stormed out of the kitchen, as he turned to see her. “….or should I call you Mighty Mouse?”

“Just, gimme all the pumpkin spice or else you will have a  _very_  unhappy person on your hands,” she threatened, and any other day, Chris would have laughed, shrugged it off, taunted her and held the coffee up way too high for her small frame to reach.

               But today, the way she was staring at him, he had a feeling she’d literally eviscerate him if he tried, and he thrust the cup out, other hand up like it might stop her if she tried to lunge.

“Okay, take the coffee but don’t hurt me.”

“I might still hurt you,  _give it_ ,” she huffed, grabbing the coffee.

“What the hell is the matter with you this mornin’, anyway?” he asked, curious, rounding the desk for his own cup, and she glared immediately over the cup, slowly turning towards Gregorio, who was whistling as she tapped at her computer. “Oh, yeah,  _subtle_ , Gregorio.”

“Hey, there was a game on last night, I had to watch so I could rub it in ya face this mornin’,” she answered from her desk.

“You coulda turned the volume down instead of blasting it like you two were both watchin’ the game, New York,” Percy argued, taking a swig of her coffee and humming nearly happily, before turning to point at LaSalle. “And I blame this game thing on you. I don’t care if you had nothin’ to do with it, you two are bros, and that’s fine, but  _not when I’m trying to sleep_.”

“…what if I give you my coffee, too?” he offered, holding out his cup, and Percy snagged it, humming a little more.

“…that might help.”


	24. Gregorio & Percy - "Now, are you gonna join me in the 24 hours of horror movies marathons, it's only 5 hours in."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

                The popcorn bowl was on the table in front of the couch, surrounded by some beer bottles and some random mixed bags of candy. Gregorio paused the TV, hopping off the sofa, and jogged into the kitchen to get another bottle, peering over at the couch as Percy thumped back as she flopped onto it.

“What?”

“I can hear these in the other room. It’s drivin’ me crazy,” Percy grumbled, as Gregorio smirked. Percy huffed, shifting to grab a handful of popcorn. “I can also smell the popcorn, so I’m stealing some.”

“C’mon, it’s still e-“

“No way, I will find something better to do,” Percy interrupted, and Gregorio huffed, grabbing an extra bottle, nudging the fridge closed as she moved to the living room, thrusting one towards her friend.

“Look. It’s still early. This is the  _fourth time_  you’ve come out to steal food. I’m right here, and these movies ain’t real, okay? Everything is  _fake_. Now, are you gonna join me in this 24 Hours Of Horror marathon? It’s only 5 hours in, there are  _plenty_  of horror movies left.” Percy glared at her friend, chewing on the popcorn angrily, before snagging the bottle, and slumping back on the couch.

“…fine.” With a grin, Tammy yanked the table closer, leaping onto the table beside her friend as she hit  _Play._

               Tammy couldn’t decide what she liked best about the movie marathon.

               The movies.

               The food and drinks she’d surrounded them with.

               Or Percy, leaping and shouting in surprise at every single predictable jumpscare for the next several hours.

               When Percy squealed, and nearly leapt behind the couch to hide from the sudden appearance of the killer doll beneath the door frame, well, that answered that.


	25. Sebastian x Reader - "There's so much blood."

**Requested by anonymous.**

               The sound of the sirens and the loud voices around the scene, they echoed and reverberated and made most of the people at the scene flinch, in some way or another. Hell, you guys were in New Orleans, the French Quarter, which got  _so loud_  during celebrations you couldn’t hear yourselves think, so saying this was loud? It was  _loud_.

               But nothing was louder than the utter silence from Sebastian, who had been seated in the back of the ambulance when everyone started arriving, and hadn’t even lifted his head yet. You frowned, patting a hand on Pride’s shoulder as you moved around him, before crossing the scene and ducking under the tape.

“Sebastian?” He didn’t blink at the sound of your voice, making your frown set deeper before you shifted a little closer, carefully sitting beside him, trying to avoid staring at his hands the way he was.

“He’s in shock…so he probably won’t answer,” the medic told her gently, picking his kit up off the bumper. “But keep trying. It might help.” You nodded at him, waiting for the man to head into the scene, before you turned a bit.

“…I should have been here, Sebastian. I should have come with you…”

“…there’s so much blood.” He sounded confused, and surprised, and completely void of the nervous but rambly and happy tone he usually had. It made your heart clench painfully as you looked at his red-stained hands, clothes. Flinching a bit, you moved up to sit beside him in the back of the ambulance, grabbing some gauze and peroxide as you carefully turned him towards you.

“I…am so sorry, Sebastian…” you said softly.

“….Y/N…?” he asked, soft, and you paused, eyes lifting to his. “…I killed a man.”

               He sounded so…broken, so weighted down by that realization, that you decided the cleaning could wait, and looped both arms around his shoulder, breath stuttering out of you at how quickly he grabbed onto you, how tightly he held you against his chest, how desperately he buried his face in your shoulder.

“…I’ve got you, honey….I’ve got you,” you promised, arms secure around his shoulders, fingers light against the back of his head. And he trembled, and you knew he was trying to work through the panic that was bubbling to the surface.

               The sounds of the crime scene were loud, and all the help was needed, but what you needed was to be right there with Sebastian, because right that moment, he needed you, he needed comfort, more than anyone else had ever needed you, and there was no way you were going to leave him.


	26. Isler - "Is that a tattoo?"

**Requested by anonymous.**

               You loved being FBI in a way you couldn’t ever describe. When you started, you had to learn fast how to control the excitement you felt being on the job, because people  _always_  looked at you as though you had lost your damn mind. Gregorio had been almost your partner, then, and she helped, well aware that too much excitement distracted people from the fact that you were good at your job.

               And when Isler took Gregorio to New Orleans while following a case, only for her to decide to stay there, you knew he was unhappy – ish? It was hard to read him, more often than not – so you didn’t press or try to slide into her place. But you were so fucking excited – internally, you had to remind yourself,  _internally_  – when Isler came back and put you in her position.

               It was a lot harder, being directly under his thumb, but you thrived, and as unreadable as he was, the longer you were there, the more you could at least read how much he enjoyed having you there.

               Late nights were pretty much standard with the FBI, so once you were under him, you almost forgot what your apartment looked like, finding yourself spending more and more time at the office, away at the job, hell, you had taken to ordering dinner in so much that almost every delivery person knew your name and knew you  _always_  tipped well.

               When the power went out in the building, and the only thing keeping the lights on was the generators, you shed your jacket onto the back of your chair, knowing it was going to get warm. The A/C functioned well enough, but on the generator, it just didn’t feel cool enough. Within an hour, you felt like you were dying, and you had to shed your overshirt, glad you were at least wearing a t-shirt underneath, before you finally just moved into Isler’s office, brow raised.

“Sir?” He peered up, and nodded, putting his pen down.

“Yes, Y/N, come in.”

“I don’t complain, you know that, but, there is no circulation in that room, so, unless this is time-sensitive urgent, I’d like to, maybe, go home.”

               Isler stared at you, blinking, just long enough to make you uncomfortable, before he nodded, closing the file.

“You know what, that sounds like a grand idea. I’ll walk you out,” he replied, making you duck your head, fighting the urge to chuckle before you nodded and moved to clear off your desk, and grab your things.

               You led him to the stairs, the pair of you heading down the stairwell and out to the lot, but as you paused at the trunk to tuck your bag into it, Isler glanced over at you from a couple feet away. One thing you would give Isler credit for, was that, despite the fact that you were a well-trained FBI agent, he always walked you to your car, made sure you were in the driver’s seat and the door shut before he got into his own car.

“Uh…agent…” he said slowly, as you fumbled in your trunk to maneuver some of the junk you had stored in there.

“Yes, sir?”

“…is that a tattoo?” he asked, and for the first time since you’d met the man, you could hear  _embarrassment_  in his voice. And for good reason, you supposed, well aware of what he was looking at if he was asking, before you moved a hand behind you, to where your shirt had lifted and exposed your back.

“…yes, sir, it is,” you replied, twisting to see him, face calm as he stared back, but sheepishly.

“…well…then…good.” Neither of you moved for a moment, before he nodded sharply, and looked towards his car. “Have a good night, Agent.”

“You too, sir,” you replied, shutting the trunk and getting in your car as he nearly booked it to his own car.

               You never would have guessed that the tattoo you got of your first boyfriends initials would be embarrassing.

               But until that moment, you also didn’t realize that those initials were the same as the man who had just taken off like he’d been set on fire.

               …well, tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	27. Jealous!LaSalle - "This isn't what it looks like."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

              The case was over, and Chris was pacing the kitchen, contemplating what he was going to do for the night, knowing that Pride was going to the bar to play. Honestly, he’d been getting shit for  _months_  about Percy, and he had been wondering for a while if maybe he  _should_  just…ask her out. Not on a date. Date’s were pressure. But this was New Orleans, there were a  _million_  things to do that didn’t  _need_ to be a date.

               He could hear voices in the other room, and frowned, ducking through the room. Percy was at Gregorio’s desk, but she wasn’t in her normal work clothes. Actually, if he didn’t know any better, he’d think she was dressed for a…

“You look  _hot_ , baby, okay? It’s gonna be a  _great_  night,” Gregorio promised, coming out from around her desk to squeeze Percy’s shoulders. “Seriously, and I know you, so I know this somewhat intimidating stare means nothin’. You still look so  _sexy_.”

“…the hell?” Chris asked, trying to fight that weird feeling in his head and his chest that he was  _not_ admitting was jealousy. Gregorio twisted, surprised, and put up her hands.

“This isn’t what it looks like.”

“It…looks like you’re hittin’ on Percy?” he pointed out, and she huffed, hands dropping.

“Kind of what it looks like…” Percy huffed, rolling her eyes, and shoved Gregorio a bit, before hooking her arm around her friend.

“We’re goin’ out together, but it’s  _not a date, Tammy_.”

“No, it’s to pick up dates. C’mon, you  _look hot_ , okay, anyone that doesn’t try t’pick you up is a moron,” Gregorio told her, shaking her head as she grabbed her jacket. “You ready, baby?” Percy chuckled, grabbing her bag from her desk, as Chris stared at them both, that jealous feeling he was trying to ignore clawing under the surface.

“Ready, G. See ya later, Country Mouse,” Percy called, waving at Chris as she and Gregorio took off.

               LaSalle blinked after them, hands clenched at his sides, before grumbling a bit, moving to grab his things off his desk a bit more sharply than necessary, and storming out to his truck.


	28. LaSalle x Reader - "It wasn't your fault."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               You stood in the courtyard, hands in your pocket, pacing as you listened to Chris and Pride talking in the kitchen. It was hard to hear them, mostly, through your own inner voice, but you knew they were talking about what happened, and were trying to keep their voices low enough so you couldn’t. Glancing towards the kitchen, you rubbed a hand over your face, and ducked through the hall doors, trying your best to avoid Gregorio and Percy as you grabbed your jacket, and walked out.

               Barely two blocks away, you heard your name, and flinched, wiping your hand over her nose as you slowed down, and Chris called your name again.

“Hey, Y/N. Hold up.” You sniffed, shaking your head, but you did shift on the sidewalk so he could walk beside you. “You alright? You took off.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You shouldn’t be runnin’ around, you should be resting,” you told him, motioning to the sling on his arm, and he glanced down, waving his free hand to brush that off.

“I’m fine, Y/N. This is just temporary. Where are you headed?” Chris asked, falling into step beside you, and he knew, then, something was bothering you by how you huffed, but didn’t smile. It took him a few steps to realize, though, before his good hand caught your arm, stopping you. “Hey…stop, for a second.”

“Look, Chris, I really just…I don’t wanna do this right now,” you begged him, shaking your head, but he shook his head, too, hand sliding until it was wrapped around yours.

“Hey, look at me. Y/N,” he insisted, until you looked up at him, frowning. “What’s goin’ on?”

“I’m angry, okay?” you huffed, pulling your hand away from his to run through your hair. “I’m angry. And you should be  _resting_ , because of that,” you told him, pointing at the bandage hiding under the sling. Chris glanced down at it, and then back up at you, before it clicked.

“…It wasn’t your fault, you know that, right?”

“Of course it was my fault!” you exclaimed, stepping away from him. “I should have gone in  _first_ , like Pride ordered, but I dropped my badge, Chris, I  _dropped my badge_ ,” you repeated, like you couldn’t believe you had done something so  _stupid,_ and Chris sighed, taking your hand again as you shook your head.

“Hey, hey, Y/N. Look at me. If you had gone in first, you’d be wearin’ the sling, or  _worse_ , because I’m taller than you, remember? This wouldn’t’ve been your bicep, it’d’ve been your shoulder,” he pointed out, and you looked at him, and then back at your arm, before rubbing your hands over your face.

“I shouldn’t have let you go in first.”

“I’m fine.” He squeezed your hand, pulling your eyes towards the contact, before you looked up to see him. “I’m tellin’ ya, I’m fine. Okay? This is just  _temporary,_ I was j’st tellin’ King I can take it off as soon as I get home.” You sniffed, again, and Chris’s hand left yours, just long enough to slide around your waist, and pull you against his chest, your arms curling around his shoulders automatically.

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever y’think you gotta apologize for, you don’t. I’m safe. We’re fine. No one’s mad. And if I gotta prove that t’you later, I will,” he promised, voice barely a murmur, but it was enough to make you snort a soft laugh, shaking your head, and hugging him a little tighter.

“I’m sorry…and I’m glad you’re safe,” you said softly, as he rubbed his hand along your back.

“I’m glad you’re safe too…and I gotcha, so…c’mon…King’s doin’ a shrimp boil.” As good as that sounded, you snuggled into his hug a little more, and Chris smiled, pressing his lips to your shoulder. “We can go in a few.”

“Thank you.” He held you a little closer, the warm feeling spreading through him as you nestled your head against his neck.

“Every day, sugarbelle.”


	29. Pride x Reader - "This isn't what it looks like."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

             You could hear the noise in the courtyard as you finished washing up in the bathroom, and you glanced over your shoulder towards the door as though it would tell you…well…anything. Quickly drying your hands – spilled beer was  _way_  too sticky to just leave on your skin – you flicked off the light, and headed through the office until you were standing in the door to the kitchen, watching Pride clutching a bowl of shrimp to his chest, staring at LaSalle.

“Ah told you before, same time, not you first.” You put your hand up, fighting a snort, and cleared your throat, both boys turning to see you.

“I’m…intrigued.” Pride frowned, confused, before playing back the last couple of minutes in his head, and laughed, surprised.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” he promised, shaking his head, and reaching out to snag the small bowl from LaSalle. “Shrimp boil. I’ve been tryin’ t’teach him for  _years_  how t’do this right.”

“Same time, not shrimp  _or_  seasoning first,” you finished, nodding as LaSalle held a new beer out for you.

“You’ve only been here six months, how’d you get that so fast?” LaSalle asked, curious, as you chuckled and took the bottle.

“Thank you. Because I  _paid attention_ …and he’s better than any teacher I’ve ever had?” you replied, shrugging as you pointed at Pride. He grinned, proud, dumping everything into the pot before LaSalle put the lid on it.

“You know suckin’ up t’me does not make you my favorite,” Pride reminded you, as you blushed, but laughed, and, shifting your beer from one hand to the other, you reached out, patting your hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t need t’suck up to you to be your favorite, Pride,” you teased him, and laughed a little louder when, after Pride smiled sweetly at you, LaSalle groaned.

“I shoulda left when I had the chance, that was so sweet it hurt my teeth,” he grumbled, as Pride chuckled, leaning down to press a quick kiss to your cheek. “Okay, that’s my cue.”

“Hey, nothin’ is gonna happen, LaSalle, because I want that shrimp,” you insisted, but when Pride wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and pulled you into his side, LaSalle did duck back into the kitchen, grumbling the entire way.


	30. Gregorio x Reader - "I didn't know you could dance like that."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               Weddings had never been your favorite thing, really, they had just always felt like an excuse for the bride and groom to rub their happiness in people’s faces while those people ate typically shitty food or cake and got smashed. But this wedding was a little different. Not only was it your brother’s wedding - your favorite family member, like,  _ever_  – it was also his suggestion that you bring friends. Not friend. Friend **s**. With an s, as in, whatever friends you wanted to bring. And considering your only friends anymore were the team, well, your brother gave you the green light, so you did exactly what he said you should – you invited your friends.

               And it was a riot. Pride didn’t come, he was having a weekend with Laurel, and Sebastian and Patton couldn’t come, though you still weren’t sure you understood their explanation – “geek weekend” was pretty much just what LaSalle summarized it as, so you went with that – and Loretta was out of town to visit Danny. But Tammy, Sonja, Chris? They all showed up.

               It was actually a great party. The music was good, the food was delicious, even the drinks were better than the watered down trash you were used to at an open bar. Chris and Percy danced around each other amongst the other partygoers, and you knew Gregorio had wandered off for a drink, so you were on the floor with everyone else, body moving to the music.

“I didn’t know you could dance like that!” Gregorio’s voice called over the sound, and you twirled, grinning, as she stood a few feet away.

“I didn’t know you looked that good in a tux! Tonight’s a night of surprises!” you answered, making her laugh, as she got closer.

“Do I gotta ask you for a dance, or…” The way she trailed made you blushed, though you hoped you could pass that off as the alcohol, before you shrugged, and shifted closer to her as the song faded.

“I’d normally say yes…but you kinda just did?” you pointed out, as Tammy’s hand found yours in the crowd. “Answer is yes, by the way. This one is yours.”

“About time!” chorused Percy and LaSalle, and as instinctive as it was to lunge through the crowd after them, when you caught your brother’s eye, his thumbs up from across the floor, you really didn’t have that urge, so instead, you blushed, and tugged at Tammy’s hand.

“We can kill ‘em later. C’mon, G. Dance with me.”

“My pleasure,” she answered, arm looping around your waist as the music began again.


	31. Werewolf!Gregorio & Percy - "There's so much blood!"

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

             It was a panic, a full-blown panic, as Gregorio scrambled to get her phone, to hide, to figure out what to do. She gave Sebastian so much shit about his movies and his fantasy worlds, and they were all  _real_? How the hell could anyone have really predicted  _that_?

               She meant to call him, she really did, but it was Sonja she heard on the other end of the phone, and she whimpered –  _what_  – as she looked down at herself, at her hands that didn’t look like hands.

“G? That you? You okay?”

“Fuck! No, there’s so  _much blood_ ,” Gregorio rattled, peering out from behind the dumpster she was hiding behind.

“Blood?! What?! Where are you?”

“No! No, Perc, you can’t come, you gotta st-…oh god…oh god, my fucking  _head_ ,” she groaned, rolling her head back.

               She noticed it, then, the clouds over the moon, and she held her breath for a second, terrified, struggling to really remember what was happening as Sonja hollered through the phone.

“Stop yelling, stop!” Gregorio begged, shaking her head and ignoring the pain. “It’s real, okay? All that weird shit we give Sebastian hell for? It’s real. I got…I got bit! I got bit by something, and I don’t know what to do, and holy shit, Perc, I think I killed someone.”

               The sounds of the Halloween celebrations were clear, even so far off the path and tucked into an alley on the edges of the Quarter, so Gregorio was at least a little grateful that no one around her could hear her, or see her, or the man splayed out on the ground a few feet away, dead.

“I did…I did kill someone. Oh, shit, there’s  _so much blood_ ,” she repeated, and she could hear movement, breathing, before Percy finally replied.

“I’m comin’ to get you, okay? Full Moon is bad for you right now, you can’t be out there  _with people_  if you can’t control yourself.”

“I can’t be around you if I can’t c-“

“I’m calling in Sebastian, okay? But right now, I need you to breathe, and I need you to stay exactly where you are, even if you have to tie yourself up. But I’m comin’ t’get you, Gregorio…you’re gonna be okay,” Percy assured her. The agent felt anything  _but_  confident, but with the panic that emanated through the phone, she couldn’t sound scared. Tammy needed her right now – that had to come first.

               Now she just had to figure out how to tell Sebastian. And how to get Gregorio moved without anyone seeing her.

               And what the hell was she going to do with a  _body_?


	32. LaSalle x Reader - "“If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head.”"

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

              Halloween was your favorite thing, like,  _ever_. You loved the weather, you loved the spirit (…minor pun intended), you loved the candy and the food and the music, you loved the costumes, hell, you loved the marathons of random Halloween-themed or Halloween-adjacent-themed movies on TV.

               You were nestled into the corner of the couch, your feet in Chris’ lap, as you two watched another zombie movie that was playing. Popcorn was on the table, as the two of you munched away at the pizza he’d ordered just before the movie started. As the movie faded into commercial, you hummed, setting your food down, and wriggled a bit until your feet were on the floor, and you were heading towards the kitchen.

“I don’t get zombies. Especially in the older movies. They barely walk fast, how do they catch  _anyone_?” he asked, pointing at the TV, as you shuffled out a moment later with a couple more beers in your hands.

“Are you trying to  _make sense_  of the cannibalistic undead?” you asked, fighting the urge to laugh, but the sound bubbled out when he laughed, first.

“I’m just tryin’ t’understand. And it’s always  _go for the head._ Never just,  _run_ , or  _take out the legs_  or somethin’.”

“What’s the difference between takin’ the head and the legs, LaSalle?” you pressed, curious, as he snickered.

“Alright, you know what I mean. Just…I don’t know, they always seem so unhappy about havin’ t’kill ‘em. Ain’t they aware that it ain’t their loved ones anymore?” he asked, sipping his beer.

“Oh, come on, Chrissy, it doesn’t matter if they’re the cannibalistic  _undead,_ they were loved ones before.” He shrugged, and you could feel the counter argument, but you cooed before you could, plopping your beer on the table, and curled up against his side, shifting just enough to press your lips to his jaw. “Aw, baby. If a zombie bit you, I’d be  _heartbroken_ ,” you told him, and for a moment, you were tempted to leave it at that, at the way he curled in against you, and squeezed your shoulder like he was starting to understand why it could be a difficult thing, taking out the head.

               But then you shrugged, and leaned back to see his face.

“But I’d also shoot you twice in the head,” you added, tapping a finger to his forehead as he flinched.

“Well, I can just feel the love, darling,” he answered, laughing even as he rolled his eyes.

“Double tap, bitch,” you cackled, hugging him tightly, muffling your laugh in his shirt as he snickered.

“Yep,  _feeling_  the love.”

“Hey!” you huffed, poking his stomach. “I double tap your cannibalistic undead face because I  _care_!”

“…you are the  _weirdest person_.”

“Says the Baconator.” He scoffed.

“Baconator was genius. Double tap because you care is…” Chris trailed, thinking, before shaking his head. “I don’t even know, sugarbelle, I don’t even know.”

“Well, you got time to think about it because the movie’s back on. So shush.”

“Weird.”

“Shush!”


	33. Drunk!Percy & Gregorio - “If you want me to get naked, you’ll convince me it’ll be worth my time.”

****

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

                The bar was so loud, but not painfully so. Pride was having a blast on the stage, and the rest of the team was dancing and drinking. But Gregorio was enjoying the music from the other room, where she stood with her arms crossed, a shirt held in her fingers, as Percy grinned at her from a few feet away, wobbling just enough on her feet for Gregorio to sigh.

“Perc, just take the shirt off, honey, okay?”

“If you want me naked, you’ll convince me it’ll be worth my time,” Percy purred – or, attempted to purr, it sounded a bit clunky through the alcohol she’d been drinking. Gregorio blushed a deep color, ducking her head, before sighing.

“Percy, you’re covered in the beer Hoyt accidently spilled on you, I just wanna change your shirt so you don’t get sticky.” Percy immediately waggled her eyebrows, as Gregorio huffed. “Get over here, Percy.”

“You gotta con- _vince_ me,” she answered in a sing-songy tone, but Gregorio sober was faster than Percy drunk, and the New Yorker caught her friend, grasping her tightly about the waist.

“Sonja Percy,” Gregorio huffed, fighting the heat on her face. “I _always_ keep my promises, yeah? So I promise I’ll make it worth y’er while, if you just _let me change your shirt_.” Percy wriggled against Gregorio, but grinned, and thrust her arms up, bouncing.

“Yay!”

“You are so different when you’re drunk. It’s cute, but really weird,” Gregorio laughed, as she helped Percy change into a clean shirt. Percy immediately pouted, frowning.

“You said worth my while!” Gregorio took her hand, leading her back out into the bar.

“I didn’t say right now! C’mon, let’s get back to the party,” she said, looping an arm around Sonja’s shoulders. “And _later_ , when the drink is worn off, baby, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Woo!” she cheered, hands thrown in the air, and even if the reason she cheered was at the implications with thing to come, the rest of bar cheered, too, thinking it was about the music and the company. It made Gregorio laugh, and shake her head, as she motioned to Hoyt for two new bottles of beer.


	34. Pride x Reader - "I never say no to a picnic."

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

**“I never say no to a picnic.” + Pride**

                One benefit about teaching college classes was that you had the option of relaxing over spring break when all your students were off school. Sure, there were a couple meetings, and you had to prep for the rest of the semester, but it wasn’t as though you had to rush, and panic, and stress, and fight the urge to just quit.

                You had wanted to call Dwayne, but you knew he was busy, so you texted him, instead, in case he was in the middle of a case. After waiting a little while, you started in your kitchen, mixing up some potato salad, before preparing a few BLTs. It was a gorgeous day, the sun was out, there were very few clouds overhead, and you were, as always, grateful that you were in a house on the river, just away from the city. It gave you the perfect place to just relax, and enjoy.

                The feeling of arms around your waist startled you, but you didn’t scream, you laughed, surprised, turning your head as Dwayne hook his chin over your shoulder.

“Dwayne Pride, what’re you doin’ here?” you asked, chuckling, as you wrapped the sandwiches.

“Ah got your message, darlin’. What’s goin’ on?”

“Good weather. Day off. Was…thinkin’ picnic, out under the tree?” you said, shifting to point through the window over your sink. Pride turned to look, and smiled, kissing your shoulder.

“I never say no to a picnic. Need any help?”

“Just…grab the beer outta the fridge? Everythin’ else is ready.” He kissed your shoulder again, moving to the fridge, as you packed up the food into the small basket you had, before grabbing the blanket, and leading him out to the tree.

                You had packed the food, and chilled the beer, when you decided on a picnic, regardless of if you were doing it alone or if Pride was going to make it out to join you. But when you laid out the blanket, and the two of you took a seat, you didn’t object when he pulled you against his chest, and the food was forgotten when his lips slid across yours, hand cupping your jaw.

                Well, the picnic would be there, when you two were ready.


	35. LaSalle x Reader - "Move in with me?"

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

  This week sucked.

               Like, maybe  _sucked_  wasn’t good enough, it was so shitty.

               You got rear-ended pulling away from your place on Dauphine – barely a dent, though, so you let it go. Then your brakes went out after the guy in front of you slammed on his, causing you to crumple your front end. The insurance issue was something you were never mentioning again, it was so ridiculous and awful. You burned grits – Grits! Something you’d been cooking for  _years_! On the one night you’d been  _craving them_! – and made the entire house stink. You slammed your head on your desk not once, not twice, but  _three_  separate times, on three  _separate_  days. You spilled your coffee, lost your phone, accidently knocked Pride down the steps – thank  _God_  it was only three steps.

               Sucked was not a good enough word.

               The only silver lining, all week, was that Chris was there to try and fix things. He picked you up and dropped you off after the Incident, he took you out to eat, let you crash at his place when the smell didn’t come out, brought you aspirin and water each time (and a hot pack, the last time), brought you new coffee,  _found_ your phone, and took you out to the bar after the Pride Incident.

               But this?

               This was the worst of it. Like, you couldn’t fathom  _words_  for it, it was that bad.

               You guys had a tough case, so it was late when it finally got wrapped up. Chris dropped you off, and caught your hand, leaning over the console to seal a warm, loving kiss to your lips, the kind that curled your toes and had your heart forget how to function for a half-second, that made you blush, and squeeze his hand, before you managed to find yourself, and head up to the door. You were so ready to  _go to bed_ , you didn’t pay attention to much else until you started shoving your key into your lock, and the door swung open.

               That? That, Chris noticed, as he watched to be sure you got inside. You heard the door slam behind you, as you carefully reached in, flicked on the light, and shuffled towards the living room.

“Y/N?” he called, jogging up behind you, hand catching your hip as he peered around you. “Jesus.”

               Wrecked was…an inadequate term. Your couch was ripped open, the mantle was smashed, the walls were covered in what you  _hoped_ was ketchup and chocolate. There was a hole in the drywall, and, now that you were inside, you could see one of the windows was shattered.

“…holy hell,” you breathed, looking around, barely aware of Chris calling the cops, his hand finding yours even if you barely held onto it. You had to wake up from this week at some point, right?

               After a few moments, Chris leaned you against the door frame, moving on his own to check the rest of the house. Judging by his face as he came back, you knew the rest of the house was okay – or, at least, your bedroom was okay, considering that’s where all your important things were.

“…Cops are on their way, darlin’,” he told you, as you looked around, and shook your head.

“I can’t stay here now…” you mumbled, shaking your head a little more. “I have to get new furniture…a new door…new windows…new walls…new carpet…a new mantle…I can’t…afford this.” You knew you could figure it out – you always figured things out – but you felt really defeated, especially after the week you’d had.

               So when Chris slid up beside you, and wrapped his arms around you, you leaned into him, clutching at his shirt. His lips were soft against your head, hands warm and comforting around your body, rubbing against your back. You almost missed that he’d spoken, save for the breath on your skin.

“Hm?”  Chris chuckled, and shrugged.

“Move in with me?” You went still, eyes open, before you pulled back to stare at him.

“…what?”

“Seriously?” You saw the smirk tick at his lips, but you couldn’t find the ability to make your face function as you patted his arm.

“Did you just…ask me to move in with you?” He shrugged again, hand moving to cup your face.

“This place…is a wreck. It’s  _stupid_  to…rebuild it, and to worry yourself sick about it. ‘specially…if I was plannin’ t’ask ya to move in, anyways.”

               All that worry, all those nerves, everything that had been pecking at you all week, everything that had reached out to smother you when you walked into the mess that was your home, it was gone, with how hopeful he looked when he asked you that. And you smiled, then, throwing your arms around his shoulders, and nodding.

“I think that can be arranged,” you replied, as he snickered, and pulled you back in tight against his chest.


	36. Pride x Reader - "You make me so happy."

 

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

                Case files covered Pride’s desk, and he stood against his filing cabinet, staring at them. He could hear the team chattering in the kitchen over coffee, but he wasn’t really focused on that, he was just…staring at the files. You peered out at him through the kitchen window, and smiled, patting Chris’ shoulder to excuse yourself as you nabbed a cup and moved into the room.

“Pride?” He blinked, but didn’t move, so you sighed, setting the cup down as you crossed to his desk. “Dwayne.”

“Huh?” he asked, finally lifting his head, and chuckled at the quirked brow. “Sorry, Y/N. What?”

“Brought you some coffee. You look…distracted.” He accepted the cup you held out for him, shrugging, and shaking his head.

“No, I’m alright.”

“Ooh, sorry, lie has been detected. C’mon, team’s distracted. Talk to me,” you prodded, shifting to sit on the edge of his desk as Pride chuckled, and shook his head.

“HQ is…hittin’ hard, ‘bout the paperwork. I’m just…tryin’ t’figure out how to get it all done.” You remembered how unhappy the team had been, having to do all that paperwork, all the time, while he was away, but you shrugged a bit, tempted to point out they’d be happy to do it if it meant he got to stay. “I ain’t askin’ them to do it.”

“Then don’t ask. They all have lives, but…my life is this job. And you. So, I’ll help,” you told him, and even if he wanted to argue, there was something final in your tone that made him roll his eyes a bit, instead. “You deserve a break, too. And I don’t mean a job-mandated one. I mean…you know…somethin’ that makes you calmer. Somethin’ that…” You huffed, shaking your head. “Somethin’ that can help make you happy, too. And I _don’t_ mean your bar, because that’s sort of a group happy, now.” That made him chuckle, and cross to the desk, sipping his coffee as his arm slipped around your shoulders, before he pressed a kiss to your hair.

“You make me happy…you make me _so_ happy,” he promised, as you leaned into his side.

“I’ll make you happier if we get through this paperwork before I fall asleep.” Honestly, despite his sheepish laugh, Pride moved quick to split the files and the paperwork, and get started.

                Pride did wish, though, he’d know what you meant by _happier_ was _more relaxed with a cup of tea and a backrub_.

                He wasn’t complaining though, it did make him feel pretty good.


	37. Pride x Reader - "Stay with me."

****

 

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

                The sounds of the sirens pierced through the docks, as the cars and the ambulances and the fire trucks arrived. You had only a vague idea as to where you were, based on the sounds and the smells nearby, but you hadn’t seen anything in two days, not since you and Chris had gone to talk to a witness, not since Chris was knocked over the head and you were taken.

                You never understood that about people that were trying to get away with crimes. Once the cops were at the door, killing the cops coming to talk to you was _not going to do any good_. But this guy tried it anyways, tying you up in the warehouse near the docks and leaving you for dead. But you were strong, and you didn’t die as soon as he wanted you to, so he did the only thing he could think of.

                He set fire to the building.

                Thank god for stupid criminals, anyway.

                The sounds of the sirens were like a godsend, despite how sharp they struck you, how hard your head was throbbing. You heard the fire trucks first, the sounds of shouting, and for the first time in two days, you lifted your head, and you shouted out.

                When they finally got you out, you wanted to sob at the rush of air that came by you, cool and familiar, right off the water, to counter the heated air from the fire at your back. The fireman at your side got you away from the building towards the ambulance, telling you softly that you were going to be with an EMT, before passing you off and bolting back.

                It wasn’t until the medic had you in the back of the bus, on the stretcher, that it occurred to _anyone_ you had a cover over your eyes.

“Okay, here, lemme take this off ya,” the guy said softly, removing the blindfold, before getting you set up on the oxygen mask. You flinched at the sudden light hitting your eyes, throwing a weak hand over them, but when you heard police sirens, you groaned, shoving yourself up on your elbow.

                The familiar SUVs screeched to a stop near the ambulance, and Chris, Gregorio, and Pride piled out, staring up are the fire in what could only be described as terror, utter fear that you were still inside, before you waved a hand at the medic, and pointed to them. He looked between you, before leaning out the door.

“Agents!” Pride spun sharp, and the terror vanished the second his eyes fell to you, racing to the ambulance and climbing up.

“Jesus, Y/N,” he murmured, moving around the medic, and gently laying you back down, hand light across your hair. “Gave us quite a scare.”

“I’m fine,” you spoke, for the first time in two days, but considering how hoarse your voice was, he scoffed, shaking his head.

“No, you’re not. But you will be. Why are we just sittin’ here?” he asked the medic, lifting his head, as the medic huffed.

“She’s been in the ambulance maybe thirty seconds. I had to get the blindfold off her, and start her on oxygen.”

“Besides, I didn’t want you to get here thinkin’ I was in there,” you added, voice cracking and painful. Pride clicked his tongue, shushing you gently as he touched your face, and squeezed your shoulder carefully.

“Don’t talk, just rest. They are gonna get you to the hospital, and I will meet you there, okay?” he asked, the relief that you were okay practically oozing off him.

You darted your eyes towards the end of the bus, seeing Chris and Gregorio watching, and waved weakly, something that seemed to relax them some, too, as they waved back. You met Chris’ gaze, enough for him to nod his head, and laid back, hand flopping against Pride’s arm as he started to stand.

“Y/N?”

“…stay with me?” you asked, flinching now as the ache started to set into your frame. Pride looked at you, for barely a second before nodding, and sitting back down, hooking his hand against yours.

“Christopher?” he asked, tilting his head to see outside. “We’re going to the hospital. Call Patton, get him to check cameras for this guy…and if you find him, take Sebastian, take Percy, and get him.”

“Sure thing, King,” Chris replied, reaching into the ambulance to pat your foot as you chuckled, and waved your free hand at him. He grinned, and waved, before catching the keys Pride tossed him, and taking Gregorio back to the SUV to leave. Pride settled in, elbows on his knees, and lifted your hand carefully to press his lips to your fingers.

“I’m okay.”

“Pretty sure I told you to rest,” he replied, but his lips ticked up as he said it, and despite the fact that you just wanted to eat, drink, and then sleep for a week, it made you smile, and curl towards him just a little, squeezing his hand. “…I’m glad you’re okay.”


	38. Werewolf!Gregorio, Percy, Lund + “Hey, are you okay? I heard you screaming.” “I had a nightmare about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” “Come here.”

 

 

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

               Everything had changed, in the time following the bite. Sebastian had helped in ways Gregorio had honestly not expected, but it was still hard for her to comprehend, all the things that have changed. Hell,  _her entire existence_  was no longer the same. The person she used to be was gone.

               It was dark, and while Tammy was finally drifting off in her room, Sonja was sitting up in the other room, watching the television with the sound down and the captions on. It had been a while since she’d slept a full night, her entire focus being on her friend.

               The screams were sharp, panicked, tinged on the edges with what was almost a howl, and Sonja leapt from the couch, nearly knocking the door down to get into the bedroom.

“Hey, are you okay? I heard you screaming!” she exclaimed, as she watched Tammy scrambling off the bed, trying to catch her phone, and dialing Sebastian, her hand going out for Sonja’s.

“…mnn…Tammy?” Sebastian’s voice was thick with sleep as it filtered through the speaker phone, but when he heard her stuttered breathing, he  _audibly_  woke up, the frown evident in his voice. “Tammy?”

“I…I had a nightmare about you guys…and I wanted to make sure you were okay,” she gasped, as Sonja squeezed her hand, pulling her friend closer to wrap her in a hug.

“I’m fine, Tammy, I promise,” he answered, and Sonja sighed.

               It took a little bit for them to get Tammy off the phone, for Sonja to pull her and all her bedding out of the room to layer around the couch. As reluctant as the new wolf was, Sonja was calm, and that helped her stay calm, and curl up on the couch with her friend.

               Halfway into the next episode, a knock sounded at the door, before it carefully opened, and Sebastian poked his head in. Sonja was grateful, not for the first time, they’d given him a key after Tammy was bitten, as she waved her hand at him.

“Come here.” He nodded, and crossed to the couch, nestling into the fluff of pillows and blankets on Tammy’s other side.

               She was terrified of hurting them, again. She was terrified of going after either of them, or anyone else, without being in control of herself. But they were so sure she was fine, and they were so confident that she had this…so how could she shove them away? Instead, she nestled in between them, head on Sonja’s shoulder, hand curled into Sebastian’s, and even if no one intended to sleep, this was the first time in weeks Tammy really, really felt like she could.


	39. Werewolf!Gregorio, Percy, Lund, Patton + "Wanna bet?" "You are a wolf child."

****

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

“I can’t believe they called  _you_  about her turnin’ into a damn  _mythical creature_ , instead of Triple P,” Patton complained, shoving himself into the courtyard, shaking his head as Sebastian huffed.

“Why would they have called you? Closest you’ve ever come to wolf-knowledge is talkin’ Shyriiwook at me,  _Patton_ ,” he replied, stumbling as Patton turned to face him, eyes flickering towards Percy and Gregorio in the kitchen.

“Betcha I know more about wolves than you.”

“I’d fight you on that,” Sebastian countered, “because you’re seriously a-a wolf child.” Patton snickered, rolling his eyes and huffing.

“Look,  _wolves are instinct_ , that woman is gonna start doin’ wild wolf shit really quick, and I don’t know how you are gonna keep that shit from Pride and LaSalle.”

“Wanna bet?” Sebastian replied, as Patton peered up.

“…convention?”

“Convention tickets.” Patton thrust out his hand to shake Sebastian’s as the girls joined them, Percy’s brow raised.

“What’s goin’ on, you two?” she asked, patting Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Ah, nothin’, just nerd speak. How’s Tammy doin’?” Patton asked, eyes flickering towards Percy. Confusion filled her face when she turned to where Tammy was supposed to be, twisting around and huffing.

“What the hell are you doing?”

               Sebastian frowned, moving to turn around, himself, before groaning as Patton laughed.

               Two feet back, on the cobblestone, Gregorio had dropped down to the ground, head tilted, foot pulled up to scratch at her head.

“What the hell?” Sebastian asked, as she grunted.

“Itches!” Gregorio grumbled, as Sebastian slumped forward, Patton’s laugh turning into a cackle.

“Easiest bet  _ever_ , Lund. Easiest bet  _ever.”_


	40. Werewolf!Gregorio, Lund - "Dude, that's gross."

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

               It had taken a while, but Gregorio was starting to adjust to being…well…a werewolf. That, though, she wasn’t quite used to. She had to remind herself she wasn’t human anymore, constantly, though it was easier when she caught her eyes changing, felt her claws or her fangs.

               And food.

               Fuck.

               Nothing was as good as it used to be, except for meat. And the rarer that meat, the better, but it was impossible to go out somewhere and ask for uncooked meat without getting either the weirdest look or getting kicked out.

               So Sebastian had been tasked with grocery shopping, at least this week, and hauled in several bags of raw meat, flinching as Gregorio nearly tackled him for at least one, yanking it towards the sink.

“You know, I’m more than happy to work with you to readjust your body away from these…baser instincts? So you can eat regular food again?” Sebastian offered, putting the bags down, as Gregorio huffed, tearing open one of the packages.

“And I’m all over it, Sebastian, but until we can get to that, I just need to eat what I crave, ya know?” she asked, and Sebastian sighed, nodding.

“yeah, I know, I just, I wanna help you feel be-oh my god,” he groaned, turning towards her and immediately turning away. “Dude. That’s gross.”

               Gregorio looked up at him, cheeks puffed out as she chomped down on the steak, frowning. Her hands clutched to the rest of the meat, but she was well aware of the fact that she was not eating cleanly – she could feel the coolness of the meat on her cheeks.

“Seriously, you might be half-wolf, but you are still Tammy, and  _I gotta ask you to calm down the eating, please, Tammy, dear god_ ,” he begged, thrusting a rag towards her as she snickered, swallowing hard, before accepting the rang.

“Okay…but only because you were good enough to bring me food.” He chuckled, shrugging.

“You’re still Tammy. If you can’t chase me off with a claw to the arm…you scarfing raw meat isn’t gonna do anything but kind of gross me out.”

“…I owe you a lot for this, Sebastian, seriously,” Tammy told him, and he sighed, shaking his head as he looked towards her.

“We’re family. This is what we do.”


	41. Werewolf!Gregorio, LaSalle + "prove it."

****

****

****

**Requested by anonymous**

               Screams echoed throughout the office as Gregorio snarled, tackling LaSalle to the ground, furred and clawed hands hard around his throat. He looked as panicked as the room felt, and it took Percy and Sebastian to yank the wolf off him, Percy twirling to clock the wolf sharply. It was enough to stun Gregorio, her eyes flickering back to normal, before she looked around, startled, and booked it towards interrogation, shutting herself into the room, in the corner, head in her hands.

               It felt like ages before the door opened, but instead of Percy, even Sebastian, it was LaSalle, standing in the doorway, blinking at her.

“So…that was new.”

“LaSalle…” she huffed, but he shook his head, leaving the door cracked as he crossed and flopped onto the cold concrete beside her.

“Ya know…I was always concerned you could kill me if you got angry enough…I just never expected t’be strangled by a…wolf?” Tammy nodded, sighing. “When’d that happen?”

“Couple months ago,” she admitted, head thumping back on the wall. “Sebastian and Percy have been helpin’ me figure this out.” He could hear in her voice that she didn’t want to talk about it, and he couldn’t blame her – if he suddenly went wild,  _pun fucking intended_ , he wouldn’t want to talk about it just yet, either. So instead, he just nodded, and thumped his hand on her knee as she sighed. “I’m sorry I almost killed ya, LaSalle.” He smirked, cocking his head.

“Prove it. You gotta dress in ‘bama gear at the next game…”

“Deal,” she huffed, as they climbed to their feet, and he patted her shoulder, grinning. “What?”

“I got tickets, Gregorio. We’re goin’ there, you are advertisin’ y’rself as a ‘bama fan live.”

“….fuck.”

               Wearing his gear at the game did not stop her from cheering on the other team, much to his overly dramatic horror.

               Also did not stop them from having a blast, just like they always did. It made Tammy feel normal, for the first time in months.


	42. Werewolf!Gregorio, Lund, Pride + "This isn't what it looks like."

****

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

               The case kept things busy, kept them focused, kept Gregorio focused and not thinking about her wolfiness. It actually helped her stay human more than she had been, really, which was good, considering they’d all agreed to not tell Pride yet. No point in worrying the boss until it was necessary, despite how close they came when she went off on LaSalle.

               With the call-out for another crime scene near the park that afternoon, Gregorio was excited to do something more, something to  _keep busy_.

               But she went still, as they headed to the scene, when she spotted the college kids playing not too far away, whipping the frisbee between them. Sebastian turned when he realized she wasn’t following him, and frowned, glancing towards Pride before moving back.

“Tammy?”

“Hm?”

“…Tammy, we’ve got a body.” She flinched, and nodded, looking back at him quickly with a bit-too-big smile.

“I know. I’m fine.”

               She moved with him, but her eyes flickered towards the frisbee again, even when Sebastian reached back to snag her arm.

“Tammy.”

“…I’m fine.” But he could feel her pulling away, and he grunted, struggling to keep her with him.

“Tammy,” he huffed, remembering, now, how much stronger she was than all of them.

               He hollered, startled, as he toppled some and then took off after her as she bolted towards the kids.

               Any chance of passing all of this off as…fuck,  _anything_ , went right out the window when she reached the group, leapt into the air, and caught the frisbee in her teeth, hitting the ground with a roll and a pleased hum. Sebastian caught up to her, panting, and reached down for her hand.

“Tammy Gregorio.” She whimpered, slouching, but climbed to her feet, and if there were any questions she wasn’t wholly human, this answered them. Tammy reluctantly took his hand, frisbee tight in her teeth, but as they turned, Pride reached them, brow quirked, hands on his hips.

“…Sebastian…”

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Sebastian tried to insist, as Pride frowned.

“She’s got a frisbee in her mouth.” Tammy spit it out, ducking her head, as Pride sighed. “…whatever this is, can you keep it under control until we get back to the office?”

“Absolutely, I am so sorry, Pride.” He pointed at Sebastian.

“keep the leash on her.”

               He said it just loud enough for Percy to laugh, sharp and full, as she fell into LaSalle’s side, even as Tammy kept her head down, and Sebastian squeezed her hand.

               Pride was so damn confused.


	43. Pride x Reader - "You've got a cute laugh!"

****

**Requested by jonnyarcher**

               The bar was loud, but not bad loud. Good loud. The band was moving the crowd to the music, and Pride couldn’t stay at the bar, not that anyone expected him too. Especially after the rough case they had all just finished.

               He bounded onto the stage, waving as he slid onto the bench at his piano, fingers finding their place and picking up the song like he had been part of it from the start. You laughed a little bit, tending the bar but watching him play. There was something about it that just lit you up, made you happy, when you got to see him as happy as he got on that stage.

               After a few songs, and a lot of laughs that drifted into the music, Pride moved back to the bar to get a drink, grinning across at you.

“Need a drink?” you asked, already sliding one towards him, and he laughed – again – nodding as he took it.

“Thanks, darling!” he called over the sounds from the stage, prompting a blush to warm your face as you ducked your head, and snickered. “What?” Lifting your head to see him, you leaned onto the bar, motioning him close so you didn’t have to shout so loud.

“You’ve got a cute laugh!” you told him, as he leaned in, and he grinned, turning to see you.

“So do you, Y/N,” he promised, kissing your cheek quickly before pulling back and taking a swig of his drink. “Dinner later?”

“Only if you’re buyin’!” you answered, grinning as he laughed again, and winked.

“it’s a date!”


	44. Pride x Reader - "Well, I'm happy you think of me when you're drunk."

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

               After a night at the bar, you were…well…okay, you were toasted. It was October! Halloween was coming! Every night and every weekend was a party to celebrate what was going on, how could you not let it go until you could barely see?

               Your friends made sure you made it home, made it inside, before they left, and as drunk as you were, you could still remember – sort of? – to lock the door, and stumble towards the bedroom, so ready to lie down. But the second you hit the mattress, you started giggling, and fumbled your phone out of your pocket, wiggling as you scrolled, squinting at the phone until you spotted Pride’s name, and tapped it.

               It took a few rings before the phone clicked, and another few seconds before you heard a sigh.

“Hey, Y/N. It’s late, everythin’ okay?” You laughed, dropping the phone to the blanket, and clapped as you rolled over.

“Dwaaaaaaayne!” you cheered, and he paused, before a laugh came through to the phone.

“Ah’m guessin’ you’ve been out tonight.”

“Oh yeah! So much  _fun!_ ” you hissed, like it was a secret, shimmying just enough to kick off your shoes, and peel off your jacket. “So much leek-…lee-…boooooze,” you groaned, flopping back onto the bed. “I’se home…thought’a you,” you nodded, humming a bit, as he laughed some more.

“Well, I’m happy you think of me when you’re drunk, darling. Do you need me to come over there? Or are you good for t’night?”

“Ooooh, coooooompany.” He laughed, but you could hear him shaking his head a little.

“Baby, if I come over, it’s t’make sure you sleep.” You sniffled, pouting, arms crossed over your chest. “You are too drunk t’make that choice.”

“But,  _Dwaaaaaayne_.”

“No, no buts baby. I can talk t’ya, until ya fall asleep.”

               When you didn’t answer, he started to worry, until your light snores drifted in, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. With a shake of his head, and the softest murmur of  _I love you, darling_ , Dwayne waited, to make sure you were still asleep, before hanging up, setting his alarm so he could come by early and check on you.


	45. Sebastian - "What do you mean, the door is locked?" "That can't be legal."

****

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

               The witness wasn’t answering their phone, and, as much as Sebastian liked hanging out with Gregorio, doing so while going to track down the missing witness was not necessarily his idea of  _fun_. Not that he was going to argue. So they took the SUV, and headed to the address the witness had given them, jogging up the steps. He knocked, tilting his head back to see the place, before looking back at her.

“Theories?”

“Most probable, or most dramatic?” she asked, tilting to peek in the window. “…looks like there’s been a fight,” Gregorio frowned. They waited a second, listening for footsteps, before she reached out, jiggling the knob. She frowned when she added, “It’s locked.”

“What do you mean, the door is locked?” Sebastian asked. “Obviously it should be, I mean, I lock my door, but, I don’t know, some people don’t.”

“Sebastian, have you noticed that we haven’t gotten a single answer?” she asked, pounding on the door without waiting for an answer. “Hey! NCIS! Open up!” They heard a thump, and then the sound of someone running, and she shook her head, grabbing her gun out of her holster as she slammed her foot into the door to kick it open.

“Oh, dear, that can’t be legal,” he huffed, but he followed her in anyways, his own gun drawn. “NCIS!”


	46. Pride x Reader - "Where were you?" "I don't want to lose you."

              The lights on the SUV went dark, the sirens staying silent, as the team parked down the road from the house that the killer you were all searching for had last been seen at. Everyone hunkered down, peering around to double check that you were all, after all, alone, before glancing towards Pride, who motioned with his free hand to move in. You had your gun drawn, tight in your fingers, as you headed around the back, eyes wide and alert as you moved, careful, quiet.

               The sound of the television inside was quiet, but that was fine, it made it easier for you to hear the rustling nearby, outside, and you turned, eyes darting towards Chris as he followed you, before you nodded, and headed towards the sound, letting him head to the house.

               Everything happened immediately, then.

               The sound of gunshots came from inside, along with someone – Gregorio, maybe – announcing who they were, and then more shots. When the rustle from outside turned out to be an animal – thank fuck you didn’t shoot it – you bolted back into the house, helping Chris and Sebastian clear the place. But you were aware that you didn’t see, or hear, Pride, or Gregorio, and that worried you.

               It wasn’t until you all cleared the house, and bolted back outside, that Pride stumbled out of the shed a few feet from the side of the house, shaking his head, Gregorio grumbling as she trudged along behind him.

“King!”

“He’s down! Tried to run, tried to shoot Gregorio,” he huffed, shaking his head, as you holstered your weapon. Behind you, LaSalle radioed for the coroner, and a medic – he didn’t miss the way Gregorio held her side or the slight limp as Pride moved towards the house. With a sharp breath, you moved towards him, frowning.

“Where were you?” you asked, stopping him, and clicking on your flashlight to check him for any obvious wounds.

“He started firing. Tried to bolt, we chased him into the shed. I’m fine,” he promised, realizing what you were doing, and you blinked up at him. It was hard to see, with barely the light of the flashlight for him to see by, but he could feel the worry, the nerves, pouring off you, as she sighed.

“I heard the gunshots…and then I didn’t hear you…I just…I don’t want to lose you.” Your voice was soft and nearly muffled as he put both arms around your shoulders, tugging you in against his chest, lips light in your hair.

“Ain’t gonna lose me, darlin’. I’m right here.”


	47. LaSalle x Reader - "I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass."

**Requested by lclb13 & anonymous.**

 

             You were absolutely not proud of the shriek that was ripped out of your throat when you stepped into the kitchen and flipped on the light only to see a zombie snarling at you barely five feet away, nor of how fast you hit the ground and scrambled away from it. The sound of laughter was faint through your own rapid heartbeat, until you flailed, and spun, and spotted Chris doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

“Christopher LaSalle!” you screeched, forcing yourself to your feet, and charged over, swatting at him. He was just so pleased by how freaked out you were, even as he flinched and swatted back, trying to catch his breath.

“I wish I had the camera, sugarbelle! Your face!” he gasped, finally catching your arms. You swore, yanking back when he tried to lean in and press a smile to your cheek

“Ugh. You  _pain in the ass_ , I told you this morning, no  _zombies_ , especially not in the kitchen. And with the lights off?” you huffed, shaking your head as you moved towards the bathroom, careful when you had to flip on the light.

“It’s Halloween, Y/N!” he drawled, grinning as he followed you, and leaned against the doorframe. “You love Halloween ‘s’much as I do!”

“Oh no. No no, I love Halloween like it is my life blood, do not mistake me on that one, LaSalle, I just do  _not_  love losing ten years of my life to the _risen undead_  in our kitchen,” you answered, pointing at him threateningly through the mirror as he snickered.

“I told you I ain’t messin’ ‘round with this holiday.”

“I told you no zombies  _in the house_.”

               Chris watched you wash your hands, and splash the water on your face, something you were doing in hopes of steadying your heart rate, and hopefully adding those years back onto your life.

“You know,” you started, flipping off the water. “I caved when you wanted to dress up in a striped shirt, a beret, and Kiss makeup this year.”

“French Kiss is gonna be a huge hit,” he remarked, like it was obvious. You snorted, rolling your eyes.

“I caved for the giant spider in the tree out front, but  _only_  because I had no need to go anywhere near that tree.”

“’ey, I didn’ put the spider up, ‘member? It’s a giant bat.” You hummed, knowing you had to give him that one, fighting the smirk when you felt his hands on your back.

“I didn’ make you wear a pun costume, I think we’re even for French Kiss.”

“…fine. We’re even for that.” You huffed a little, smirk curling your lips as he wrapped both arms around your waist, hooking his chin over your shoulder to watch you in the mirror.

“C’mon, sugar, no reason to get all bowed up, it’s  _Halloween_.”

“You propped up a giant zombie in the kitchen, I can get all bowed up if I want to, and if you think using your ‘bama charm on me is going to work…you fucker, your right.” Chris laughed, surprised, and hugged you close with a grin.

“Ah, you love me.” Eyes lifting to see him in the mirror, you sniffed sharply, and shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass,” you conceded, turning just enough to kiss his cheek. “But if you don’t move that zombie out into the yard,  _and only the yard_ , no amount of ‘bama charm can help you.”

“…I don’t know, darlin’, it’s gotten me out’a a lot of bad situations,” he pointed out, making you huffed, and elbow him lightly. “Awl-right, awl-right, I’ll move th’zombie.”

“Thank you.”


	48. Pride x Reader - "My ex? Yeah, I'd still hit that. Except this time it would be with a car or a baseball bat."

**Requested by lclb13**

 

“I cannot believe that’s  _him_ ,” Loretta huffed, patting her hand on your back, as you turned in your seat at the bar. You huffed, but nodded.

“Yeah. That’s him. The elusive  _ex_. And let me tell you, I wish he would stay elusive. Like. I just wish he’d get out,” you grumbled, as she chuckled, and hugged you gently

“Okay, that tells me I need to get you another drink, so you stay right here, okay?” she prodded, leaving her drink with you as she moved down the bar to talk to Buckley, as you snickered, and sipped your own drink.

               Pride finished the song he was playing, laughing a bit as he waved, and hopped off the bar, pausing to press a kiss to the back of Loretta’s head before he joined you, Sebastian, and LaSalle at the other end of the bar, just in time to pick up on the conversation.

“Look, yes. That is my ex. The suave looking fucker across the bar is my ex. Can we  _please_  move away from this conversation?” you begged, just as Pride slid up beside you, glancing over his shoulder. It was easy to spot the man you were talking about – suave fit him to a T, it would literally be his picture in the dictionary, if one were to look.

“Want me t’kick him out, darlin’?” Pride asked, startling you, before you looked up, and snickered.

“No. Free country, I don’t care where he goes so long as he leaves me be. You’re soundin’ great up there, King,” you told him, cheering as Loretta handing you a new drink around Pride.

               Talk of your ex was a rare thing, you were also so desperate to change the subject, and even if Pride was happy to let the subject go away, now that he was finally seeing the mysterious ex, he was wondering not only what prompted you to leave him, but what you found appealing about  _him_. And it was a though you saw pass over his face as he cleared his throat, and the others got enveloped into their own conversation.

“So…would you still, uh…ya know…with…?” he asked, and it was the most clumsy conversation starter that you took pity as you looked up at him, and glanced to your ex, who Pride was nodding his head towards.

“My ex? Yeah, I’d still hit that. Except this time, it would be with a car…or a baseball bat.” Pride snorted, surprised, cheeks warming as you turned towards him, and rubbed a hand on his side. “He’s a serial cheater, King. And a little bit of a sociopath. So there is no chance I’d hit him in any other way.” You curled your fingers in his shirt, then, brow quirked as you tugged to pull him down. “Now,  _you_  on the other hand…”

“Ahlright, ahlright, we’re in public, sweetheart,” Pride pointed out, making you snicker, as you tilted your head to line your lips up against his.

“Don’t have to be. Buckley can watch the place.” He kissed you back, curling his hand over your jaw, fingers tangling in your hair, before he huffed, and pulled back.

“Yeah, good point. Buckley! I’m headin’ out, call if ya need me!”

“Do not call him!” you countered, grinning as you dragged Pride through the bar to leave, the sounds of the team cackling disappearing into the crowd.


	49. Pride - "I didn't steal it. I permanently borrowed it."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               Despite the panic coursing through Pride and Gregorio as they leapt out of their now nonfunctioning SUV, she had to snicker at the amount of never-before-heard-swears that nearly exploded out of his mouth when he saw the front tires flat, slashed.

“We gotta call someone to fix this,” she said, shaking her head, as Pride waved her off.

“We don’t have time, Tammy, they are walkin’ into a trap without any phone signal…stay here.”

               Tammy squawked, watching Pride bolt across the road, and shook her head, redialing the rest of the team over and over, hoping a small flicker of signal would get the call through, would stop them from walking into the warehouse they’d discovered almost too late was rigged to blow.

               The roar of an engine made her yank her gun out of her holster, ready to open fire if it was necessary, but all that concern and focus was gone when she saw the Corvette squeal to a halt a few feet away, Pride peering over from the driver’s seat.

“What the hell?!”

“We don’t have  _time_ , Gregorio, get in!” She flailed to do so, buckling up and swearing as he slammed on the gas.

“Where did you find this?!” she hollered, as Pride waved over his shoulder.

“it was over there!”

“…wait…” she said, turning to look behind them. “Did you steal this?!” she shouted, startled.

“I didn’t steal it! I permanently borrowed it!”

               Tammy stared at him, jaw dropped, before she waved her hands, and shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

“No, Pride, you can’t  _keep_  this! It’s not yours! We’ll hafta take it back!”

“Gregorio, just  _keep tryin’ to call them_!” he hollered, shifting gear and hitting the gas a little harder, the car lurching forward as it sped up, launching a swearing Gregorio back into the seat


	50. Pride x Reader - “This is a whole new level of moronic, even for you.”

**Requested by anon.**

 

 

               The entire office was decorated, save for the railing along the steps. Pride was cooking in the other room, which smelled amazing and kept distracting you.

“Hey! Does it have to smell so good? I’m tryin’ t’hang lights, and it’s  _hard to do when my stomach is growling_.” The sound of Pride’s laugh made you grin, and shimmy up the steps on the outside of the railing, securing the lights at the top, peering down the steps to see that you’d weaved them through the banisters.

“You wanted shrimp, darlin’! Gotta make good smells when Ah cook,” he answered, as you climbed onto the steps, and started hanging the black and green garland off the railing above the steps.

               The sound of you laughing, and then squawking, and something hitting the floor made him drop the spoon and dart out of the kitchen, pausing at the sight of you, hands grasping onto the railing, completely covered in the garland, and wrapped up in the lights.

“…I don’t…” he started, shaking his head, as you grunted.

“Don’t ask, please, just get me down.” Pride snickered, hopping over the box of decorations at the bottom of the steps, helping you get untangled from the lights as he laughed a little more.

“This is a whole new level of moronic, even for you,” he teased, letting the lights drop, and grasping you around the waist, helping you down, before sliding his arms up, and hugging you as you huffed.

“Keep mockin’ me, I’ll leave,” you threatened, not that he believed you when you curled your arms over his shoulders.

“Y’can’t leave, darlin’. Food’s ready,” he promised. “You alright?”

“…yeah, yeah. My dignity’s a little bruised, but I’m fine,” you replied, as he chuckled and kissed your forehead.

“Then c’mon…let’s take care a’the growlin’ stomach, and then  _I will help you finish_.”

“Hmph. Fine,” you replied, making a pouty face, before laughing as he planted a kiss to your cheek, and led you into the kitchen.


	51. Pride x Reader - "Define normal."

**Requested by anon.**

 

“I’m telling you, there’s nothing to worry about,” you huffed, turning off your car, and climbing out of the driver’s seat, as Pride hopped out of the passenger seat after you.

“Nothin’ t’worry a- Darlin’, the car smells like somethin’ died in there.” You shrugged, glancing at him as you popped the hood, and shoved it up.

“Yeah, I know. It’s  _always_  smelled like this when I first start it after a few days of it sittin’. It’s normal.” Pride stared at you, rounding the car to stand by you at the engine, and sighed.

“Define normal.” You frowned, peering up at him.

“…normal for me. Seriously, I did take it to a guy, he said there wasn’t anythin’ wrong with it.”

               Pride grabbed your shoulders, gentle but firm enough for you to turn to face him.

“Sweetheart, this ain’t normal. Tell ya what…here…let’s just order in, let me take a look?” he asked, handing you his wallet, and you sighed. But he looked so serious, and so hopeful, that you nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Alright, give it a shot. But please don’t hurt yourself.” He scoffed, squeezing your arm, before you headed inside, and he rolled up his sleeves.

               When the food arrived, you brought it in, set it in, and headed out just in time to see him shutting the hood with a shake of his head.

“No luck?”

“Oh, no, I fixed the problem,” he promised, shaking his head as he smiled. “But now I gotta shower before we eat,” he added, making you chuckle, and throw yourself at him in a tight hug. You’d had that car for four years, and not once did a mechanic tell you there was a problem with the engine. The fact that Pride just took an hour to look and fixed the problem? Ugh, you adored that man.

“Can I join you?” Pride grinned, ducking down to kiss your temple.

“I’d be honored.”


	52. Pride x Reader - "Sorry I woke you up."

**Requested by anon.**

 

               When you and Dwayne curled up in his bed, it didn’t take long for you to fall asleep. You were exhausted, the warmth of Dwayne against your back and the comfortable weight of his arm over your waist was enough to lull you to sleep

               The sound of the piano was so soft, you were sure it was your dreams, until you could feel the slumber slipping away, your fingers twitching against the blanket, your face scrunching against the pillow. You lied still, snuffling softly into the pillow, listening to the music for a few moments, until you realized you could hear a soft voice, too.

“ _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be…_ ” Blushing just a little, you shifted until you could stand, shuffling quietly towards Dwayne’s soft crooning, until you were standing behind him as he played, curled forward towards the keys like it would it help keep the sound down.

               You couldn’t bear to interrupt him, despite how tired you still were, because you loved how he sounded at the piano, how he looked on that bench. So you waited, silence, smiling sleepily, until he ended the song, dropping his hands to his lap. That was your sign, as you slipped behind him, and wound your arms around his shoulders. Dwayne jumped, just a little, hands coming up to grasp your wrists, and chuckled softly as you kissed the back of his head.

“Sorry I woke you up,” he murmured, as you hummed.

“There are worse ways to wake up…but the bed’s cold,” you told him, smiling at his snicker. “…can’t sleep?”

“…sorry, darlin’,” he apologized, glancing over as you hummed again, and took the seat beside him at the piano.

“Then don’t mind me…I’m just here to observe.” Dwayne shifted to kiss your temple, before you rested your head on his shoulder, and he put his hands on the keys.

“You sure?”

“I will never argue against you playing and singing, Pride.” Chuckling, he kissed the top of your head, and nodded.

“Good to know. Requests?”

“Hmmm…you pick.” Pride chuckled, contemplating as he pressed his lips into your hair again, before, with a soft huff of warm breath, he shifted, and started to play. The sounds made you grin, even as you fought sleep, when you realized what song it was.

“ _When the night…has come. And the land is dark…and the moon…is the only light we see…_ ”


	53. Gregorio & Reader - "Take my hand."

****

**Requested by anon.**

 

               The perp kicked through the door, barging up the steps. Gregorio groaned, darting up after him, you following directly after her.

“What the fuck is going on?!” you shouted, gasping for air as he kicked through the door at the top of the steps. “Who is this guy!?”

“Motherfucker!” she shouted back in reply, catching the door as she darted through it, and you followed a few steps behind.

               The goddamn roof.

               You two had chased the perp six blocks, through courtyards and narrow alleys until he found a building that had fucking  _roof access_. And you huffed harder, taking off to one side as Gregorio went the other way, trying to catch him on the other side.

               The building was close enough to the next one that you shouldn’t have been too surprised when he charged, and leapt across. The two of you stopped from slamming into each other, your hands catching your knees as you groaned.

“I’m just gonna shoot him when we catch him, okay? Fuck this.  _Fuck this so hard_ ,” you growled, as she took off after the guy, leaping across the rooftops.

You swore again, backing up and bolting for it too, only for your feet to slide, and even though you made the jump, you missed the landing, slamming hard into the side of the building, your hands barely catching the lip.

“GREGORIO!” you shouted, well aware this was going to be  _so bad_ , regardless of if you feel. You had hit the edge hard, cracked your face sliding down.

“Fuck, ‘ey, hold on!” she shouted, feet sliding on the gravel as she came back. “Take my hand!” she hollered, head poking over the side as she thrust out a hand. “C’mon!”

“Tell me you shot the fucker!” you groaned, grasping her hand, and crying out as Gregorio yanked you over the ledge, until you stumbled into her, turning to spit up some of the blood that was in your mouth.

“No, came back to get you. You okay?”

“I’m gonna be fine,” you huffed, spitting again. “C’mon,  _I’m_ shootin’ the bastard.”


	54. Gregorio x Reader - "You still remember?"

****

**Requested** **by anon**.

 

               Car crashes were a wild card. They were  _always_  a wild card. Could result in death, could result in  _nothing_. Or, in this case, with a fucking  _fender bender_ , could result in amnesia. So here you were, standing outside the hospital room, blinking blankly at the floor while Gregorio sat in the bed just inside the room, talking to Pride and LaSalle. You couldn’t get the look out of your head, the look she gave you when you came in. The look she gave you because she couldn’t remember you.

               She remembered everything else, but not you.

               And if that didn’t hurt, god, you didn’t know what would. But it hurt. It was like a stab in the chest, and as you sat there, listening to them all talk like everything was fine, you couldn’t listen. It was ripping you apart, and you stood, storming off down the hall.

               You couldn’t breathe there, in the hospital, you couldn’t breathe, hearing her talk like you weren’t mourning the loss of her. Yeah, she survived, but in her head, you didn’t, and that…that ached. That ached like a real loss, because the doctor said it was possible that those memories were gone forever.

               So you went to a bar, and you drank, and you went home, and you sobbed.

               And then you swore, repeatedly and viciously, when the knocking on the door woke you in the early hours. You whipped the door open, eyes red, and throat thick with sleep, but you stopped at the sight of Gregorio, sheepish and unsure, on the other side.

“We should talk…”

               It took you two cups of coffee before you had the energy for any conversation, so while you drank, she talked. She talked about the crash, about the job, about New York. She just…talked. And you loved listening to her talk, you had  _always_  loved listening to her talk.

               But when the coffee was finally settling in your bones, you sighed, and rubbed your eyes.

“But you don’t…I’m still not in there,” you said, pointing to her head, as she sighed, and shook her head.

“No…and doctor doesn’t know if you will be. I get flashes…shadows? Things I know I’m missin’, but I don’t know what they are…” she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

“So why are you here?” you asked, and you weren’t trying to sound mean, you just didn’t understand. And she sighed again, reaching out for your hand.

“Because…you still remember? And I want those memories back.”

               This was not gonna be easy, but she looked desperate to throw light onto those shadows, and honestly, you were desperate to hold onto her. There was no way you could turn her away.


	55. LaSalle x Reader - "Call me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a 4 part story for [lclb13](lclb13.tumblr.com) because she was having a bad day. It's formatted & laid out like the other drabbles, so it is being posted with the drabbles. 
> 
> This ONE CHAPTER is all 4 parts, separated only by the GIFs that were with them. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

**PART ONE**

****

 The party was so loud, music and talk and laughter whirling around you, and Gregorio, and LaSalle, as you three moved along Bourbon, pausing every so often to get a new drink at a new bar, hell, even to stop and inhale some food and water to limit the effects. Chris slung an arm around your shoulder as Gregorio ducked into one of the bars to use the restroom, tugging you away from the door.

 "How long you known Gregorio?“ he asked, leaning in to be heard over the music.

"About fifteen years now,” you replied with a chuckle. “How long you been workin’ together?” Chris brushed his thumb over his lip, glancing over his shoulder towards the bar, and shrugged a little bit.

 "Uh…two years, now. Give or take,“ he replied, head rocking a little bit. You grinned, fighting the urge to scan his frame again.

 "She just kinda melts right in, doesn’t she?” you laughed, patting his side as you threw the rest of your drink back, and clicked your tongue. “Ugh, I love this city.” That made Chris laugh, snagging the empty glass and swapping it with his full one. “Hey! Whatcha doin’?”

 "Giving you a refill til the next stop,“ he snickered. He whistled, then, when you slammed back the rest of the cup he’d given you, before you huffed, and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, LaSalle. It’s still early, buy me another one, hm?” you smiled, tugging him towards the door. He grinned, then, brow quirked.

 "Lead the way, darlin’,“ he replied, following you inside. You smirked, glancing over your shoulder.

 "That the Southern charm, LaSalle, or are you flirtin’?” With a laugh, he jogged a little closer, hand finding your shoulder as the two of you reached the bar.

 "Depends on how you react to me flirtin’,“ Chris answered, waving a hand to the bartender. You had to roll your eyes, and shake your head, despite the warmth to your cheeks and the jump in your stomach.

 "Southern Charm does not work on me, Christopher LaSalle, despite how flattered I might be,” you replied, patting his cheek as you leaned onto the bar to tell the bartender what you wanted, plus a drink for Gregorio, as she sidled up to join you at the bar.

                The wall was cool as you slammed back against it with a gasp, hands grasping tightly to Chris’s shoulders, sliding them around to his back as you huffed a sharp laugh, and captured his lips as he pressed in close.

 "I thought my Southern Charm didn’t work on you,“ he mumbled into your shoulder as he trailed his lips down your throat, making you roll your eyes, and pull him up, panting hard as you dropped your hands to shove his shirt open.

 "Don’t press yer luck, LaSalle,” you replied, smirking, gasping softly as his hands moved to ruck up your dress as you nipped sharp at his bottom lip, and yanking his jeans open.

 "I ain’t pressin’ anythin’ but you, sugarbelle,“ he told you, locking his arms around your waist to hoist you back off the wall, and move you to the couch, dropping you onto the cushions before knocking his jeans to the floor, and shoving the rest of his clothes out of the way as you shimmied out of yours, hand coming up to catch him around the back of the head.

 "Ain’t pressin’ me right now, so you better get down here, Chris,” you prodded, tugging him down and capturing his lips as he climbed onto the couch above you.

 "Yes, ma'am,“ he hummed into the kiss, combing his fingers into your hair to cup your head, and tilt your jaw so you would open up to him.

                The first thing LaSalle felt when he really started waking up was how sore his muscles were - something that made him chuckle as he rubbed a hand down his face, and stretched. The second thing was that he was in his bed. Third, that he was alone, but he could smell coffee down the hall. Groaning, and stretching a little more, Chris tugged his boxers back on, rubbing his hands over his hair and his face as he shuffled down the hall.

                You were nowhere to be found, but the coffee pot was running, and there was a note next to it.

 _Had a great time. Sorry, had to get to work. Your phone was buzzing, figured you would, too, so I made you coffee. Call me?_ Underneath was your name, and your number, and Chris chuckled, folding the paper and heading back to the bedroom to make sure he didn’t lose the number.

 

* * *

 

**PART TWO**

                It wasn’t often they got a call to a crime-in-process, but considering it was a hostage situation at the hospital, and one of the victims was a sailor, and the shooter was believed to be another sailor, LaSalle and Pride made it there first. The officer on scene led them into the building, shaking his head.

“Guy is holed up in the ER, he’s got four nurses and three doctors in there, as well as at least four patients. That doesn’t include your dead sailor.”

“Any demands?” LaSalle asked, patting down his vest to be sure it was secured.

“Just that we don’t go in…I told him to tell me what he wants, he said he doesn’t want us comin’ in, and he just needs time to think, somethin’ about a  _her_ , but I don’t know who that is,” the officer replied, shaking his head again as they stopped at the check in near the Emergency Room doors.

               Before Pride or LaSalle could say anything, several sudden sharp thumps and grunts came through the doors, before the doors buckled. They both flinched, startled, before another grunt, a swear, and the door swinging open.

“Anyone up to dragging this guy out?” LaSalle’s head snapped up at the sound of your voice, startled, and ducked around Pride.

“Y/N?” You turned your head, and despite the exhaustion on your face, you grinned at the sight of him.

“Well, hey, Southern Charm,” you greeted, holding out the gun by the barrel. “Want this?”

               He huffed, still surprised, but he took the gun, passing it off to Pride as the officer quickly cuffed the man at your feet.

“How…in the hell…” You laughed, blushing, and ducked your head. God you looked different from the night before. Night before you were a pixie, hair shades of blue and purple, but now? Now it was like the pixie was gone, and you filled the role of  _doctor_  to a damn T.

“Yeah, we sort of missed that point in conversation last night, didn’t we? Uh, doctor, Halloween lover, and black belt,” you replied a bit sheepishly.

               So, you expected surprise, you expected the laugh from Pride as he shook his head and walked off. But you didn’t expect Chris to cup your face and press his lips to yours, the contact so needy and so desperate and so  _thankful_ that you whimpered, hands finding his hips as you opened up to him, and pressed in close.

“…I fuckin’ knew you two were gonna get t’gether!” Gregorio’s voice rang out, as you reluctantly pulled back, laugh light on your breath as you leaned your forehead against his.

“We’re together?” you asked, making him snicker, and nod.

“Saves me from textin’ ya later t’see if you wanna go out again, I guess. But, uh, I thought my Southern Charm didn’t work on you.” You hummed, shrugging, ducking in to kiss him again.

“I lied, then, didn’t I?” you teased, pressing your lips over his and smiling as his fingers curled in your hair.

“Ugh, what’ve I done, you two are gonna be gross,” Gregorio grumbled, not that either of you were paying attention.

               Not until Pride’s voice came out.

“Hey! Some of us are on the job, Christopher, you can meet up with the girlfriend later,” he ordered, shaking his head as Chris pulled back, laughing softly.

“Dinner?”

“I know where you live,” you pointed out, smirking. “I’ll bring the beer.”

“Ahhh, that’s my girl.” He leaned in to press on more kiss your lips.

“Christopher!” He tilted at the last second, kissing your cheek, before pulling back, and spinning towards Pride.

“On it, King!”

 

* * *

 

**PART THREE**

               You and Chris fit together so well, it surprised you both, though Gregorio maintained that  _she knew it, she knew it when she dragged him along to Bourbon on Halloween_. It was easy, after Halloween, after the hostage-situation, it was so easy. Dinner at least once a week, depending on schedules, drinks and a game when his team or your team were one (and when they played against each other? It was on like Donkey Kong.).

               For the first time in months, you had the day off. And not “I’m off but call me if you need me”, but the day off as in “if you call me I’ll kill you, I swear to god”. It was so  _fucking nice_ , being able to just curl up and sleep, and shut off your phone, and not think, and not worry. So when you finally woke up, no surprise it was to an empty bed, you stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before a dumb smile crossed your face.

               It wasn’t hard to make the decision to stop for coffee, and of course, how could you stop for coffee without getting some beignets? With your hands full, you made your way to the office, laughing at Roy’s face as he led you inside, as he tried not to laugh at your juggling act.

“I’m glad you’re here, I’d be so mad if I juggled this from du Monde for nothin’,” you announced, as Chris lifted his head from his monitor, quickly jerking his hands out of sight, before hopping up, grinning.

“Well, hey, darlin’! What’re you doin’ here?” he asked, moving to grab the bag and a coffee, leaning in to meet you for a kiss as you pressed your now free hand to his chest. You hummed into the kiss, forgetting for a second that he was working, before pulling back, blushing.

“Day  _off_ , LaSalle, I have slept in for the first time, worry-free, since Halloween, I feel great, and I thought I’d bring you guys a treat,” you replied. “Coffee for you, coffee for me, and beignets for the team, even though all of these desks are empty,” you observed, glancing around, and squeaking when he pressed a kiss to your ear.

“Gregorio and Sebastian are out on a lead. Percy’s gone f’r a couple weeks. Pride’s…”

“Oh, hey, Y/N!” sounded Pride as he came out of the kitchen. You grinned, and hugged him, before pointing to the bag in Chris’ hands.

“Brought beignets, help yourself, but since I know  _you_  get messy with those things, I’m gonna just help myself to napkins?” you asked, already moving into the kitchen as Chris rolled his eyes, and Pride snickered.

               He waited until you were in the kitchen, before glancing at Chris, smiling. It took Chris a second to realize he was being watched, and he blinked over, surprised.

“…what’s that look, King?”

“She’s a keeper, Christopher, you know that, right?” Chris laughed softly, nodding and moving to set the bag down on his desk. With a quick glance to the kitchen door, he reached behind his monitor, plucking the object he’d rushed to hide when she came in, lifting it up just over the monitor.

“Yeah, I know. I’m plannin’ on it,” he admitted, smiling. Pride grinned, nodding his head, and reached out, patting Chris’ shoulder.

               You looked around the kitchen for a moment, before clicking your tongue, grabbing a few paper towels. With a smile on your lips, you headed back to the room, eyes lifting to see them at his desk. Before you could speak, before Chris saw you, your eyes fell to the box in his hands, and you nearly dropped your coffee, startled.

“Holy shit.” His head snapped towards you, wide-eyed.

“Y/N…”

“…uh…tell me you aren’t proposin’ to Pride,” you said, a knee-jerk response that made both of the guys laugh, surprised, before Chris looked at Pride. Pride nodded, heading towards his desk, and Chris cleared his throat, putting his coffee down, and crossing to the kitchen door.

“Not Pride…I uh…hmm…gimme that,” he said, snagging your coffee, which forced a laugh out of your throat. After setting it on the desk, Chris turned to face you, face red as he hemmed and hawed. “I just…I was tryin’ t’think of the best way t’do this darlin’….and I know it’s only been seven months, but…sometimes ya just know, right? And I…I knew, with you, when you kicked a sailor’s ass in the ER and walked out like nothin’.”

               You couldn’t help but laugh, and reach out to catch his arm before he could drop to his knee. He dropped his eyes to your hand, confused.

“Don’t gotta get down, Chris, just…just ask.” He huffed, and shrugged, reaching out to hold out the box, fingers cracking open the lid to reveal the engagement ring inside.

“Y/N? Will you marry me?”

“Hot  _damn_ , LaSalle, you are damn right I will,” you squealed, as he laughed, and caught you around the waist as you threw yourself at him.

“Good thing I didn’t kneel down!” he grunted, laughing a bit more as you dropped your feet back to the floor, and pulled back, kissing him hard, before pulling back, cupping his face.

It took a moment before he could take your hand, and slide the ring onto your finger, and god, you didn’t care it was a little big, it was gorgeous, and it was perfect, and you hugged him tightly again, feet kicking up as he hooked his arms around your waist again, swinging you a bit.

“So now we just gotta get you moved in with me,” Chris observed, as you snickered.

“Good thing I’m still mostly packed,” you replied, grinning as he laughed. “I love you, Christopher LaSalle.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”

 

* * *

 

**PART FOUR**

               You leaned back in the driver’s seat, car off, staring out the window at the house you were now sharing with Chris. Things were so good with you both, and honestly, even Gregorio was commenting on how happy you both were, happier than she’d ever really seen  _either_  of you, which said a lot, considering how long she’d known you.

               The bag in the passenger seat wasn’t heavy, as you grabbed it and carried it into the house, fingers, tight around the top but still careful enough to not break it. What was inside was a surprise, after all. You didn’t see Chris inside, but he’d mentioned target practice out back before you left, so you headed out the back door, bag in hand, moving to find him.

               You had barely reached the clearing he shot in when the shot went off, one that was not his pistol, but a shotgun. You swore, loud, dropping the bag in surprise, and he turned his head, surprised to see you.

“Y/N? You okay?”

“Jesus Christ, LaSalle,” you huffed, even as you laughed, and shook your head. He glanced around, shrugging.

“What?”

“That!” you exclaimed, pointing at the shotgun. “I’ve never seen you with a shotgun, scared the hell outta me!” you added. Chris glanced at it, like he was trying to figure out what you were talking about, before putting it down, and moving over, fighting a laugh.

“I ain’t gonna shoot  _you_ , darlin’.” You grunted, swatting at him, heart still hammering away in your chest.

“Thank you, Chris, I would  _hope_  not. I didn’t know you shot those, it  _startled_  me, don’t laugh at me or I won’t tell you what’s in the bag,” you threatened, but he cooed at you, ducking in to kiss you gently before picking it up and handing it over.

“It’s pretty light, what’s in ‘em?”

“A surprise, asshole,” you huffed, taking it, and pointing at him. “Do not pick up those guns, you hear me?” you asked, already heading towards the target. He stared after you, completely confused, but did as you asked, and instead, stuck his hands into his pockets, waiting patiently for you to string up the bag, and come back.

“I’m sorry I startled you, darlin’,” he murmured, catching your hand, and pressing the words softly to your cheek as you blushed, and leaned into him.

“I know…okay…you choose, pistol or shotgun?”

“Don’t want you losin’ it again, so, pistol.” You blinked at him, frowning, before patting his shoulder. “What?”

“I wasn’t  _expectin_ ’ the shotgun, but you can use it if you want.”

               Chris studied your face for a moment, contemplating, before he picked up the shotgun, not seeing you step back to study him until he’d started to take aim at the bag.

“Alright, sugarbelle…you gonna tell me what the bags are, what’re you starin’ at?” he finally asked, seeing you focused on him. You blinked, and blushed again, sighing as he put the gun down. “Darlin’?”

“Do not judge me…but you with a shotgun is hot as hell, what the  _fuck_ , Chris.” He laughed, startled.

“What?”

“It is! How is  _everything you do_ so fuckin’ attractive? First it was the  _smile_ , then the accent, and the Southern Charm. All that, I can handle. A shotgun? Fuck you,” you huffed, making him laugh some more, and put the gun down, pulling you in for a loving kiss as you fought the urge to laugh.

“I love you, as crazy as you are, darlin’.”

“Damn straight you do, Chris. I love you too. Now shoot the damn bag.” He laughed, nodding.

“Yes, ma’am.”

               After moving you away, so you weren’t too close and definitely out of the line of sight, Chris took aim with the shotgun, lining the bag up directly in the crosshairs, and fired. You flinched – guns were loud, the hell did anyone expect? – but watched the bag explode into a shower of blue confetti. Chris put the gun down, brow furrowed, as you rolled your head with a groan.

“The hell is with the confetti?”

“Ahhhhhh, shit.” He turned to see you, but you thrust a picture out towards him, blushing a deep shade of red. Confused, he turned, putting the gun down, before facing you, and looking down at the picture in his hands.

“…Y/N?”

“It’s an ultrasound.” His eyes went wide, like he’d been waiting for that confirmation, and he started to smile, before his head snapped up, and he pointed to the confetti.

“Are we havin’ a boy?”

“No, Chris. We’re having  _two_  boys.” He paled, for about a second, before he whooped and hollered, punching the air as you covered your face.

“Oh come on, sugarbelle!” he exclaimed, grinning. “Whats-a-mattah?” You pointed at him, but he could see you fighting a smirk, a laugh.

“You think the world needs  _two_  mini-Chris LaSalle’s runnin’ around?” you asked. “You’re already enough of a child!” you teased, as he pocketed the picture, and carefully wrapped his arms around you, smirking.

“I think you and I both know I ain’t  _that_  much of a child. And they’re only half me. Thanks to you, though, they’re gonna be total badasses.” You blinked, fighting that smile, arms crossed over your chest.

“Flattery gets you absolutely nowhere.”

“Oh, sure. Just like my Southern Charm don’t work on you.” You hummed, glancing towards the confetti, before thumping your hand on his chest.

“ _Fine_. It’ll get you almost everywhere. But I get final say on the names.” You started towards the house, the smile finally breaking across your face as he squawked.

“But there’s two of ‘em! I should get final say on  _one_!”


	56. LaSalle x Reader - "So...you think I'm hot?"

 

**Requested by lclb13**

 

                It was  ** _HALLOWEEN_**! You thrived on Halloween, loving the atmosphere and the people and the parties and just the entire thing made you feel so alive. So, after yanking on your costume – well, “yanking” on, more like, spending two hours getting ready – you headed down to Bourbon to meet up with Sebastian and Gregorio, who had promised you the first drinks on them if you came out.

               You were coming out anyway, nothing was stopping that, but free drinks? Come  _on_.

               You just didn’t expect to see LaSalle with them, cheering with the crowd, dressed up like a Mardis Gras jester, mask in his hand. You groaned, stumbling a few feet from them, and bounced a bit on the balls of your feet, trying to psych yourself up before you threw yourself at Gregorio, grinning.

“Who’s buyin’ my first drink!” They cheered at the sight of you, Chris laughing as you met his eye.

“Well, hey, Y/N! They didn’t tell me you were joinin’ us!” he called over the sounds of the city, making you pinch Gregorio and smile.

“Didn’t tell me  _you_  were joinin’ us either! Didn’t get enough Mardi Gras this year?” you teased, as he laughed, and put the mask over his face.

“Come on, whaddaya think, darlin’?” he asked, as you rolled your eyes, grateful for the makeup hiding your blush.

“Ah, you look  _fine_ , LaSalle,” you replied, waving him off, before patting Tammy’s shoulder, and grinning up at Sebastian. “Come on, someone follow me, I need  _liquor_.” Chris frowned as you started into the bar, Gregorio shrugging as she followed, arm going around your waist.

“’ey, doll, what was that?” she asked, as the music faded outside.

“What was what?”

“We invited him for  _you_ , ya know, least you could do is not dismiss him,” she pointed out, as you huffed and waved for the bartender.

“It was either that or tell him he looks  _hot as hell_ , and how does that happen dressed as a fucking jester,” you grumbled, shaking your head. Gregorio snickered, leaning against the bar to pay for your hurricane, but before you could continue, you felt a hand on your back, and went still at the warm breath on your cheek.

“So…you think I’m hot?”

“Ah, goddamnit.” Chris laughed, the sound so fucking  _perfect_  in your ear, that your knees wobbled a bit as you turned to see him. “…fine. Yes. Okay? I think you’re hot,” you admitted, grunting as you lurched into his chest, Gregorio snickering behind you.  _Fucking meddler_. Chris tilted his head just a little to look at you, free hand coming up to push your hair off your face.

“Don’t gotta get all bowed up, sugarbelle. I think y’er gorgeous.” You stared at him, surprised.

               Yeah, you knew he was a flirt – it was just what he did – you just never thought there was anything more to it than that. So standing at the bar, staring at him, you just completely forgot about Gregorio laughing behind you, and Sebastian waiting outside. Blushing more, you moved your hands, cupping his face, grinning a bit when he ducked in at the contact to kiss you before you could kiss him.

               Yep.

               You fucking loved Halloween.


	57. Sebastian + “You look…okay. I MEAN-“ + “I-I just wanted to say that I, uh, I missed you.”

 

**Requested by anon.**

****

              After six months back in DC, you were so goddamn excited to come back to New Orleans. Your friends were there, your life was there, you couldn’t wait to get back to it. Sure, you liked filling in and helping out Gibbs’ team – they were a different breed of crazy but they were a good breed, good people – but your team? Pride’s team? You loved them, you had been ready to go back for  _six months_ , you had been ready to go back the second you got on the plane.

               The music from the bar rocked your core as you raced down the block, grinning and laughing as you finally yanked open the door, basking the sight of these people you knew, the sounds of the music you loved. With a bounce to your step, you darted around the table, and threw yourself at the bar between Gregorio and Sebastian, grinning.

“And I have  _returned_!” you shouted, startling all of them into a laugh as Gregorio hugged you. “I would have been sooner, but my hair is an  _ass_ , and it looks like shit.” With that, you pulled back, twisting and grinning at Sebastian.

“You look…okay…” he said, stunned at the sight of you. “I MEAN!”

“Sebastian!” you laughed, calling over the music. “I know what you mean! Thank you!” With that, you grabbed him in a hug, arms around his waist, head nestled against his shoulder. Sebastian gave the best hugs, always had, and for a moment, you forgot that the rest of the team was there, until you felt thumping on his shoulders.

“’ey, Sebastian, don’t hog Y/N!” LaSalle drawled, as you snickered, pulling back, and smiling up at Sebastian, before hugging the others.

               After a couple drinks, and a few songs, you patted Sebastian on the back, nodding towards the dart board and heading towards it. He grinned, and followed, snagging the darks out of the board, before he cleared his throat.

“Uh…hey, y/n?” he asked, handing you the black darts. You bounced a little, steadying your stance facing the board, waiting for him to continue, but when he didn’t, you quirked a brow, glancing towards him.

“Sebastian? What’s up?”

“I-I just…wanted to say that I, uh…I missed you.” You dropped your hands, smiling sweetly as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

               You loved the team, and the people, but Sebastian…well…Sebastian was a special person that you adored. And you two were so close to going out before you headed up to DC, you were afraid the six months might have set you both back. But he seemed so innocent and sweet and genuine right then, that you moved, putting the darts on the ledge of the board.

“Hey, Lund.” He lifted his head to see you, grunting a little as you pushed yourself upon your toes, arms wrapping around him in another hug, before you pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek. “I missed you too.”


	58. Gregorio + LaSalle + Sebastian = Bros

**Requested by anon: "Im her best friend/bro" with Inseparable BROS (Lasalle and Sebastian) on Gregorio trying to flirt to Reader as her bro Lasalle tease Gregorio in front of Reader make her flustered and Sebastian pats her shoulder. Because she is going kill Lasalle for spilling her secrets. But she also thanks Lasalle for getting a date with Reader.**

 

               The laugh made Gregorio hold her breath, flinch, and look apologetically at you as you sat beside her. You looked confused, brow quirked, eyes darting to the man coming to stand between you and her.

“Christopher,” she started, as he clicked his tongue, and pointed at her but looked at you.

“So I see our girl is flirtin’,” he said, making you chuckle, confused. “Lemme tell ya, she’s one of the best flirts…ever. She won over a criminal by battin’ her eyes, even I can’t do that.”

“Southern Charm ain’t everything, LaSalle,  _go away_ ,” Gregorio hissed, as you motioned to the bartender for another beer.

“You tell her yet ‘bout you an’ ghosts?” he asked, in a stage whisper, like you hadn’t heard him, as you snickered.

“Oh, sure, Southern Neanderthal, it was how she started flirting,” you commented, sipping your beer as Gregorio looked at you, startled and grinning.

“Look, I’m her bro-“

“Oh god, he said bro.”

“And it’s my  _duty_  as bro to make sure she’s not hidin’ secrets like her deep dark fear of  _ghosts_  and other things that bump in the night.” Gregorio took a drink of her beer, silent, lifting her eyes to look at the man sliding up behind her, apologetic with his hand on her shoulder.

“Now, LaSalle, we been over this. Sebastian being a silent support is my always-bro. Right now,  _I’m going to kill you, get over here!_ ” she growled, bolting off the stool as he squawked and took off, her chasing him through the crowd. You snorted, hard, covering your mouth as you pointed after them, eyes meeting Sebastian’s.

“They always like this?”

“Only when he’s drinking. Usually they’re a little tamer. Eh. Sometimes. Sometimes?”

               Morning greeted Christopher with coffee on his desk, and he frowned, staring at it suspiciously as he walked in, glancing around.

“It’s from me,” Gregorio told him, coming out of the kitchen and sitting down at her desk.

“Is it revenge for last night? I told you, I’d make up for it.” Gregorio scoffed, waving him off.

“No, it’s a  _thank you_  for last night, because she apparently thought the three of us were interesting enough, and me being afraid of ghosts was hysterical, enough that she agreed to go out with me tomorrow night.” He grinned, grasping his cup as he put his bag down.

“See? That’s what bros do.”

“Do it again, I’ll kill you. But thank you.”


	59. Percy + "Sing to me."

**Requested by anon**.

 

               Your head throbbed, and no amount of aspirin or stretching or breathing was easing the pain. Even laying on the bed with a mask over your eyes in the dark wasn’t doing it. The sound of the door echoed in your head, made you groan, hearing the soft apology.

“Perc?” you groaned.

“Hey, Y/N. How’s the head?” she whispered. You waved your hand, huffing.

“I hate baseball, okay? Nothing hurts like a homer to the head. They are lucky I didn’t get a concussion, but I might still go beat ‘em up if this  _ever stops hurting,_ ” you whimpered, rolling onto your side and curling up in a ball. The bed depressed, and Percy reached out, rubbing her thumb along your back. For the first time in  _hours_ , the pain eased just a little, and you groaned out.

“…that help?”

“ _Oh my god_.” She laughed, soft, shifting to rub at your back. Even with the awkward angle, it helped, your fingers twitching as you hummed, and let her go at it.

“You should try to sleep.”

“You kidding?” you grumbled. “I’ve been trying that for hours, and it’s not happening. My head hurts too much for  _anything_ , but I can hear  _everything_  in the silence.” Percy chuckled, shaking her head a little, finally putting her hands in her lap. “…Percy?”

“Hm?”

“…Sing to me?”

               The bed shifted, after a moment of silence and stillness, before a blanket was draped across your form. Her voice was soft, and sweet, as she sang to you, the first  _sound_  you’d been able to hear in hours that didn’t make you want to claw your brain out of your skull. She sat back down behind you, curling her arm around your side, and rested her head against your arm, voice going a little softer, but the sound of her singing was the last thing you remember before you finally, thankfully, drifted to sleep.


	60. Sebastian x Reader + "Yeah, I know, I was there."

**Requested by anon.**

              Sebastian flicked the pause button the controller, turning his head as you patted his shoulder and hopped off the couch.

“Who is it?” he asked, confused, as you grinned.

“I ordered food in. So, Lund, come on, you look  _freaked out_ , and you’ve looked freaked out since you walked in. It’s Nerd Night. What’s up?” He groaned, remote thumping against the table, as you paid the delivery man and carried the food into the living room, resting it on the table by the control, before taking a seat beside him.

“First of all,  _I still can’t believe Gregorio is dating your sister_ ,” he huffed, making you laugh as you reached out to rub his arm.

“Neither can I. And not just  _dates_ , Lund, my sister butt-dialed me the other day while they were making out. I do not need to know what she sounds like in any situation like that, thank you. It was disturbing.” The groan Sebastian emitted was so pitiful and horrified that, at first, you laughed, startled. “Sebastian?”

“ _Yeah, I know, I was there_ ,” he groaned, head falling back on the couch. It took you a minute to figure out what the meant, before you squeaked, and clamped both hands over your mouth, wide-eyed.

“No!”

“Yes!” he groaned again. “I was just bringing her some movies we were talkin’ about, and Percy let me in, but they were  _ten seconds from having sex, Y/N_ , I can’t unsee these things!” he cried, and you cooed, wiggling around until you could hug him tightly, head on his shoulder.

“I am so sorry, Sebastian, oh my god,” you told him, fighting a laugh, as he hugged you tightly.

“I need to start working on the invention brain bleach, because she is my bro, but  _oh god I don’t ever need to see that much of her_.” You laughed, hugging him a little tighter, patting his arm.

“Look, I cannot wipe that one clean, holy crap, but I can offer you food that is bad for us and video games, like I do every Saturday.” You felt him cling to you, and smiled, patting his arm. “I can kiss you, if you think that would help.”

               That was a new offer, his head lifting quickly as you leaned back to see him, shrugging. He stared at you, startled, and you laughed a bit, patting his chest.

“Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” you asked, shrugging. “You and Gregorio are bros, but you’re my nerd-mate, Sebastian, come on.” When he just blinked at you, but not in a bad way, mostly in surprise, you just smiled, and leaned forward, dusting a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You think about it. Let’s game and pizza.”

“What game and pizza?” he asked, voice clearly distracted as you giggled, and glanced at him even as he you turned to face the television.

“Would…you rather make out?” you offered, smiling despite the flush burning your face.

               Well, at least now you and your sister would be even, when you bumped your phone as the two of you made out on the couch, and left every sound on  _her_  voicemail.

               Oh well. Now you and Sebastian had other things to do on Nerd Night. No complaints.


	61. Pride x Reader + “I got you, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

              The screams were so loud, and they weren’t just yours, they were Gregorio’s, too, intermingled with pre-recorded screams. You loved Halloween, okay, you loved the parties and the excitement. Hell, you even liked haunted houses, old houses, and houses that  _could_  be haunted. So when the suspect bolted into a house that fell into the latter category, you and Gregorio charged after without a second thought. Neither of you knew he’d been setting it up into a house of horrors, of sorts.

               Pride and Percy and LaSalle couldn’t get into the house, regardless of how hard they tried. As soon as you and Gregorio were in, the doors swung shut and were blocked, the windows were sealed shut, and there was no other way in. It wasn’t until Pride busted out the window near the door, leading the others inside, and Percy went to find the fuse box, to shut it down, that anything started getting done.

               LaSalle darted out of the room, as Pride headed up the steps towards the screaming. After the house went dark, he could hear LaSalle grumbling, and glanced down the steps to see him hauling the suspect outside, to shove him into the car. With a huff, Pride looked around, realizing that while the house was shut down, your screams were still very audible, and so were Gregorio’s, downstairs.

               Flashlight swinging to light up the room, Pride followed your frantic sounds, banging on the door.

“Y/N! I’ve got it, back up!” he called, waiting until he heard you move before lifting his foot and kicking the door in. As soon as he did, you flew out the door, slamming into him, shaking and struggling not to sob. “I got you, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“I fucking  _hate this place_ , oh my god,” you gasped, huffing, hands tight around his shoulders. He carefully holstered his gun, and hugged you close, sighing.

“You’re okay. I’ve got you,” he promised, ducking his head, as you clung to him. “What happened?” You shook your head so hard that it made him frown, hand moving to cup the back of your head. “Hey. Y/N. You can tell me.”

“No…no no,” you begged softly, and he nodded, glancing over as LaSalle jogged up, curious.

“…we alright, King?”

“Yeah…yeah, we’re fine. You guys can head back, get him into interrogation…we’ll follow ya.”

“…Alright. See ya there.” He was hesitant, but he nodded, heading down the steps as you sniffled into Pride’s shoulder.

“…I promise…I gotcha…you’re safe.” His words were so soft and warm in your ear that a lot of tension seeped out of you, and you sighed, reluctantly pulling away. Pride was your friend, and your boss, and he was always, like, the nicest guy you’d ever known, and you were a little freaked out, it didn’t give you any place grab him, and hold him, and lean into him like he was more than that.

               But he reached down to take your hand before you could pull back too far, making you look up at him.

“If ya wanna talk about it…you know how t’find me, sweetheart.”

               You forgot in a heartbeat that you were afraid of anything, because holy hell, what was better than hearing Dwayne Pride call you  _sweetheart_?


	62. Pride + “Breathe, okay? Just breathe."

               You were a federal agent, okay? A  _federal agent_. You saw terrible, horrible things all the time, you dealt with psychotics and messy deaths and all of those awful, gross things. None of it phased you anymore, none of it bothered you, you could do that shit all day long.

               Spiders?

               Fuck that noise.

               You weren’t going after anyone, you and Pride were checking out a victim’s residence, it was simple, and it was normal. And getting to spend that time with Pride, without LaSalle waggling his eyebrows at you and mouthing  _go get it!_  at you? Well, that was always a bonus.

               Pride laughed a bit at you as you tripped going into the kitchen, laughed a little more as you turned and stuck your tongue out at him, even as you fought a laugh.

“Do not laugh at my embarrassment.”

“Ah am laughin’ at your startled expression, darlin’, not your embarrassment. You own your embarrassment almost better than anyone. I’m gonna check the other side of the house,” he snickered, ducking through the nearby door.

“Because I am embarrassed a lot! I can’t run off every time,” you called at him, as you turned to look over your shoulder, blindly opening the pantry and reaching up for the light string.

               It was a minute before Pride realized the house was silent. That there was no sound coming from the kitchen. And with a frown, he started towards you, getting into the doorway as your body hit the floor. Your lungs were burning, your heart racing, your body was on fire, hands trembling, and Pride slid down beside you, hands cupping your face.

“Hey, hey, what happened?” It took him a second to realize you weren’t breathing, but you were gasping, and tears were brimming your eyes. “Hey, breathe, okay? Just breathe,” he begged, tilting your head just enough that your eyes finally flickered towards him.

The gasp that rushed in startled him, and was immediately followed by you flailing, hands slapping at your thighs as you scrambled away from the pantry, nearly toppling over as you raced towards the front door.

“What happened?” he asked, clambering after you, hand firm on your back when he caught you on the front stoop.

“I hate them…I hate them, I’m leaving, we’re burning this fucking place to the ground, oh my  _god_ ,” she gasped, dropping to the top step. He turned to look back inside, frowning, and glanced back at you, before heading inside, peering into the pantry.

               And pulling back at the sight of the dime-sized spider hanging against the pull string for the light.

               He jogged back out, dropping down beside you as you rocked back and forth, arms curled around your thighs, struggling to catch your breath, but when you felt his hand on your back, your hands rushed up to wipe your face, sniffling as you turned away.

“I feel stupid, god,” you huffed, frowning a little as he chuckled.

“You aren’t stupid. Everyone’s afraid a’somethin’, sweetheart. Anythin’ I can do?” You shook your head, closing your eyes.

“Pretend this didn’t happen.”

“Ah can do that, if you want,” he promised. When your shaking didn’t stop, and you didn’t turn to see him, Pride shifted closer, curling his arm around your shoulders, and guided you back into his side, chin hooking on your shoulder. “Ah can also sit here, til you’re ready to go back in…and Ah’ll search the house  _with_ you.” You blushed, leaning into the touch, and nodded.

“…thank you.”


	63. LaSalle x Reader - "We can leave, you know?"

             You loved the bar, and the music, and you loved the party feeling, and you just loved all of it. But tonight, you were feeling something else. Tonight, it was too close inside the bar. There were too many people, and while you didn’t anxious about that sort of thing a lot, when you did, you hated yourself, you hated that you needed to get out, you just felt so guilty, and no, that didn’t help. You had been excited about sitting at the bar tonight with Chris and the team, while Pride got on stage to play with the band.

               But after three people bumped into you for literally no reason, considering there was plenty of space for them to get to the bar  _without_  bumping into you, and any time you opened your mouth to talk in the last hour that you’d been there, either no one heard you, or no one acknowledged. It was hard to refocus on the bar, on the music, on the happy feeling you’d had when you’d walked in.

               You felt smothered, and after another person bumped into you, you got up, shuffling towards the windows, desperate to get away without leaving. You couldn’t leave, you promised you’d stay, you had to bite down on the violent feeling inside you that made you want the world to swallow you whole.

“Darlin’?” Chris’ voice was so soft that you almost missed it, but you didn’t miss his hand on your arm. God, you hoped he hadn’t seen you leave, and you rubbed your hand over your face, forcing a smile as you turned around. “What’s goin’ on?”

“What? No, I’m fine, I just needed to st-“ He shook his head, hand dropping to yours.

“We can leave, you know?” he asked, and your entire body relaxed, as you sighed. You were so grateful for Chris in moments like this, even as you shook your head.

“I promised…”

“Pride plays  _all the time_ , sugarbelle. We’ll catch him next time. C’mon…we can go back to mine, order in, hm?” You curled your hands around the offered elbow, and leaned your head against his shoulder, sighing.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah. It’s alright, darlin’. C’mon,” he promised, kissing the top of your head as he led you outside. “Pride would rather you be happy than hang around t’watch him play. And so would I,” he assured you, smiling as you kissed his shoulder.

“…what’d I do to deserve you, Christopher LaSalle?” Chris chuckled, leading your towards his truck, and opened the door for you, glancing at you.

“Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing.”


	64. Pride x Reader – “Breathe, okay? Just breathe.” + “I was having a nightmare.”

               Yeah, it was the middle of the night, but it was normal, lately, for Pride to get up in the dark, tuck you back in, shuffle down the steps for something to drink. Despite the rough case, tonight was no different, so after tucking you in and kissing the top of your head, he headed back downstairs, moving to the kitchen for a glass of water.

               Five minutes.

               He was downstairs  _maybe_  five minutes when he heard you screaming, and the glass was forgotten as he bolted back up the steps into the bedroom, eyes struggling to adjust as he moved towards the sounds of you panicking and thrashing on the bed.

“’ey, sweetheart,  _sweetheart_ ,” he called, climbing onto the bed and grasping your shoulders. Even when your eyes went wide, you were struggling to reconnect, eyes meeting his but not focusing. “Breathe, okay? Just breathe, it’s me, Ah gotcha.”

               The sound of you sucking in a sharp breath shattered the room, before you flailed, and threw yourself at him, his grunt muffled into your shoulder as you clung to him. You were trembling, gasping, as he pulled you closer, and rubbed his hands on your back.

“Ah gotcha, darlin’.”

“I was having a nightmare…” you gasped, sounding desperate, like you prayed he understood, or you wanted him to know, and he shook his head, hand rubbing a little firmer.

“It’s okay, darlin’. Just breath, Ah’m stayin’ right here,” he promised, pulling a blanket up around your shoulders as he held you tight. When the shakes kept wracking your body, he started to hum, knowing the sound was usually one of your favorite things, one of the few things that could really pull you back and calm you down. And when the trembling began to subside, he felt you hug him a little more gently, sniffling into his shoulder.

“…thank you.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”


	65. Percy - "Breathe, okay? Just breathe."

              It was impossible to miss the feds announcing themselves, even through your heartbeat pounding in your ears, but it didn’t ease any of your worries, eyes focused on the gun still aimed at your head. It was rigged with cord, to go off, to blow a hole in your chest, when the door opened, and you couldn’t force panic down as you screamed into the tape over your mouth, hearing them move closer, shots firing and bodies falling along the way.

               The door started to open, the knob connected to the gun, and you sobbed, yanking hard at your chair. The door stopped, though, before the gun went off, a head poking around the frame, her eyes scanning the room.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you alone in here?” she asked, as you nodded, yanking at the chair and sobbing harder when you couldn’t move. “I’m Percy, just hold on,” she added, catching sight of the gun, and carefully sliding through the opening without pushing the door any further.

               Once through, Percy moved to the rifle, following the cord, and scowled, and god, you couldn’t fight the panic coursing through you. You squeezed your eyes closed, struggling to reign it in, but you cried out when hands grabbed your shoulders.

“It’s okay. I’m Agent Percy, I’m with NCIS, and you are  _safe,_ okay?” she promised, but even when the tape came off, and the ties came off your arms, you couldn’t breathe, the panic nearly strangling you. “Hey, you’re safe. Breathe, okay? Just breathe,” she told you, hands curling around your head to try and get you to look at her, to focus on something, to help.

               Your chest burned, but it did help, as you cried out, finally managing to get a breath, as you grabbed her around the waist, hugging her tightly. She stilled, but sighed, and held you against her vest, eyes glancing towards the door.

“I got you. You’re safe, I promise.”


	66. LaSalle & Percy & Gregorio x Reader + “Did I interrupt something?” + “I’ll kill you.”

               Gregorio’s hands were warm on your face, her smile soft as she ducked in, and kissed you. Date night was your favorite night of the week, even if it changed every week, because it was a night to got to spend with Gregorio, without having to think about anyone else. You smiled into the kiss, hand on her side. It really didn’t matter that you were standing in the lobby of her building, it was late enough that no one else was out.

               But not late enough for people to stop calling, when her phone went off, and you sighed, pulling back.

“That’s yours.” She groaned, glancing at the screen, and sighed, swiping to answer

“’ey, Gregorio.”

“What the hell d’ya want, LaSalle?”

“…did I interrupt somethin’?” he asked, hooking an arm around your shoulders as you two started outside, towards the bar she’d promised she was going to take you to.

“Date night, LaSalle, what do you  _want_?” she asked, huffing, as you snickered, and leaned into her, arm around her waist.

“Just callin’ t’check that you weren’t up for comin’ out to the Haunted House t’night.” Gregorio sighed, shaking her head.

“Date. Night. I’m hangin’ up on you, LaSalle,” she told him, snickering as he objected, even as she hung up and pocketed the phone.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just a dork I work with,” Gregorio commented, pausing to kiss your cheek.

               The deep, sudden growl from the alley made you both scream, startled, especially when something pale darted out at you both.

               Until you realized it was literally someone dressed as a ghost.

               And the growl was swallowed in a wild laugh, as Gregorio shrieked and tried to barrel behind you, until the sheet came off, revealing a man, laughing hysterically.

“…LASALLE?!” she screamed.

“That was fantastic! Tell me ya got it, Perc!” he hollered, turning as a woman came out from around the corner, cackling, too, waving her phone.

“Every second!”

“I’ll kill you!” Gregorio shouted, charging after both of them, as he shrieked and bolted.

               Ordinarily, you’d feel bad and try to follow, but you were having enough trouble staying on your feet, you were laughing so hard.

               You hadn’t met her coworkers and friends, yet, but you knew you were gonna like them, already.


	67. Pride + “Breathe, okay? Just breathe.”

               The fire roared through the building behind you, as Pride hauled you out, his arm around your waist, both of your arms around his shoulders, even as you coughed, violently, gasping for air. You were certain you weren’t getting out of that building until he kicked in your door, and nearly carried you out.

               Medics were waiting all along the street, almost all of them busy tending to other people, but he sat you in the empty one nearest the building, glancing towards the building  as the rest of his team rushed out, before looking back at you, as the medic pulled an oxygen mask over your face, trying to calm the coughing, the gasping.

“Breathe, okay? Just breathe,” Pride told you, hands firm on your shoulders as you trembled, and planted a hand over the mask, struggling to suck in deep breaths. “You’re safe now. This medic is gonna take care of you, but we’ll come by the hospital to see you, okay?” he asked, seeing the panic in your eyes as you looked up at him.

“P-P-Promise?” you gasped, scrunching your face as you tried not to cough. Pride smiled, reassuringly, and nodded.

“Promise. Just breathe.”


	68. Percy - “Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.” + “Oh, fuck off.”

               LaSalle and Gregorio sauntered into the office, both looking exhausted and chugging coffee, even as she grinned, and nudged him.

“I told you we were gonna wreck you bitches, didn’t I?” she pointed out, dropping her bag by her desk, and taking a seat.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t let it go t’y’er head, Gregorio, we got another game t’night, you mighta jist gotten lucky,” he grumbled, shaking his head. The sound of slurping pulled his focus towards Percy’s desk, and he paused, brow quirked. She continued slurping the purple liquid out of her cup until she realized, and she went silent, slowly looking over.

“…what?” she asked, lowering her cup.

“The hell you drinkin’, Perce?” She turned the cup to look at it, like it would have the answer written on it, before chuckling, confused.

“Uh…a slushie?”

“Slushie?” Gregorio asked, climbing out of her chair, then, and moving over. “Seriously?”

“Hey,” Percy huffed, dropping her feet to the floor and tapping her desk. “Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”

“Ya know what? I know what t’get you f’er Christmas,” LaSalle commented, pointing at her. “A shirt that said  _fuck society_.”

“Oh, fuck off,” she snapped back, despite the grin on her face, before clearing her throat, and pointing between them, topic change on her tongue. “She cream ya in football again?”

“Ah, fuck off,” Chris huffed, shaking his head.

“One day you’ll learn, Country Mouse. When she’s this confident,  _do not bet_.”


	69. Pride x Reader - “Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”

               The room was quiet when you finally got comfortable on your side of the bed, snuggled down beneath the blanket. Pride was still awake, you could tell by the way he was shifting around on his side, but neither of you were talking, knowing it was too goddamn late, and you both should have fallen asleep at least an hour ago.

               But the fact that it was late was enough for at least you to know sleep was not happening. Especially not if you were sick, and you were  _sick_. Okay. You’d had a fever all day, and when Pride finally convinced you to go upstairs and lie down, you followed you up to be sure you covered up, which you hated. Until you thrust a foot outside of the blanket, and realized that made you feel better, especially with the fan blowing over your toes. So before he came up, both feet went outside of the blanket.

               Of course, now, you felt better, but just not as comfortable as you were  _ten seconds ago_ , so you shimmied a little more, curling up and tucking your feet behind you a little. You jerked when he squawked and swung around.

“What”

“Quit touching me, you’re  _feet are cold_ ,” he hissed, swatting at his back to tug his shirt down as you laughed in surprise. “Ugh. Ah’m sorry, darling, that just startled me,” he apologized, shaking his head. Yeah, you figured that much, Pride never flailed.

“I wish I had that on camera,” you mumbled into the blanket as he chuckled, and rolled his eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” You humphed, shaking your head, and blushed a bit then when he sidled up behind you, arm curling around your waist, over the blanket. “Try again. Ah’m right here.”

“Ugh, I love you,” you mumbled, burying your face in the blanket, as he chuckled and pulled your wrapped self back against him.

“Ah love you too.”


	70. Sebastian x Reader -  “Well, that’s the second biggest news I’ve heard all day.”

           The grin on Sebastian’s face as you curled into his side, and the two of you headed into the bar. You chuckled at the sight of Pride already on stage at the piano, following Sebastian to the bar, but you tugged at his arm, grinning, and leaning up to kiss his scruffy cheek.

“’ey, Sebastian! Bout time you two made it! We got some news for ya!” LaSalle called, bounding up and drumming on Sebastian’s back as the song finished, and Pride waved, standing to come join the rest of you at the bar.

“Oh?” he asked, smiling, arm curled around your shoulders as he turned around to see the team.

“You tell him yet?” Pride asked, ducking behind the bar, and pulling up a few bottles to slide across to each of you. You shook your head, leaning back.

“No beer, King, sorry. Can I just get a water?” He quirked a brow, but smiled, and nodded, taking the bottle for himself as he slid you a bottle of water.

“Tell me what, what’s goin’ on?”

“We got word from DC, they are finally  _done_  keepin’ us under their thumb, we can go back to being  _us_  without worryin’ about them,” Gregorio announced, hopping onto the stool beside you as you laughed, and clapped, reaching out to high-five Percy as Sebastian laughed.

“That’s great!” he replied, nodding. “I mean…well, that’s the second biggest news I’ve heard all day!”

“…second?” King asked, chuckling. “What’s first?”

           You blinked up at Sebastian, grinning sweetly, and shrugged, nodding, making him grin a bit more as he waved around at the team, turning to see Pride behind you.

“Well…you know, I got home after work, to pick up Y/N, here, and…you know…”

“I’m pregnant,” you announced, biting your lip. It took a moment, for that to sink into the team, before Pride bound around the bar, wiggling between Gregorio and Percy to hug you, as you laughed, and hugged him back.

“Congratulations,” Pride told you, nodding his head, as you blushed.

“That’s our boy!” LaSalle cheered, clapping as he grabbed Sebastian to hug him.

           Everyone was cheering and congratulating the both of you, but you looked over at Sebastian, finding his hand as the others talked excitedly, smiling over at him as he smiled back, and tugged you, carefully, into his side, his happiness radiating off his form.

           Neither one of you were sure, yet, how you were going to tell the team you were having twins.


	71. Sebastian x Reader - It feels like falling.It feels like rain. Like losing my balance Again and again {lyric prompt}

 

               Sebastian was a not stranger to a crush, okay? Crushes, he’s had before, he’s had them in _spades_. Sometimes the person became his friend. Sometimes he never saw the person again – five-minute crushes tended to turn out that way.

               But you?

               Fuck.

               First time he met you, it was a convention, where he bumped into you dressed as Seven of Nine while he was trying to fix his Spock ears. You had both been trying to find the same display, so you trailed him, the both of you talking about which of Star Trek version was your favorite. By the time you reached the booth you had been looking for, the conversation had slid into which captain was the best.

               Second time he met you?

               You were dressed much more normally, when he bumped into at the coffee shop. He didn’t recognize you, at first, but you recognized him, and the second you realized why, you lit up. That sight? You lighting up because of  _him_? God, it took his breath away, he felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. In the best way, of course, because you were  _gorgeous_  when you smiled like that.

               After that, he just kept seeing you. Coffee shop. Grocery store. Café du Monde. You even passed him a few times outside the office, even if he couldn’t linger long to talk. That was when you sheepishly gave him your number.

               And god, it felt like he was falling, how your face colored beneath the warm flush. But he couldn’t say anything, he didn’t know what this was, even with how shy you were sometimes, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was just him. It had to just be him, no way you were interested in anything other than friendship, right?

               Sebastian didn’t know what to say, when you bumped into him after a drink (literally, one drink) when you were leaving the bar on Bourbon, and he was cutting through to head home, himself. But you smiled at him, and when he realized you were heading the same way, he offered to walk you home, surprised that you agreed. It wasn’t a long walk, but you distracted him from any nerves he had being so near you with conversation about Frankenstein, after you mentioned overhearing someone planning to go as Frankenstein’s monster for Halloween.

               You stopped in front of your building, a duplex a few blocks away, and hesitated, glancing back at the door, before peering up at him with a small, shy smile.

“Thank you for walking me home, Sebastian.” He chuckled, nodding, rubbing the back of his head.

“My pleasure, Y/N, really. It’s late, you know, shouldn’t be wandering around by yourself…I mean…I’m sure you can handle yourself, I just…” You laughed, but it wasn’t mean, it was light, and pleasant, and he blushed, now, beneath his beard.

“I know what you meant. Thank you.” You lingered a moment longer, before you sucked in a sharp breath, and pushed up onto your toes to press a very soft, and very sweet kiss that, even if you aimed for his cheek, his last minute head twitch planted it on the corner of his mouth.

               And suddenly Sebastian felt like he was falling, all over again, his breath catching in his throat as you carefully pulled back. He was sure an apology was on your tongue, by the way you hesitated, mouth open, but he didn’t want you to think you had to apologize. He didn’t realize he’d even moved until he felt your skin under his palm, his lips on yours, but he barely got a chance to panic that you’d hate this, when he felt your hands clasp onto his sides, and you press back into the kiss.

               Sebastian was not a stranger to a crush. Okay? Crushes hurt, but the most they did to him was make him smile.

               This wasn’t a crush.

               This was the same rush, thrill, wild feeling of falling, of running in the rain, or being breathless, of his feet coming out from under him and that erratic feeling of waiting to the hit the ground without hitting the ground.

               This, he’d never felt before, but with how you smiled at him when he let you go, like you wanted more, like you were lost in the same feeling?

               God, he couldn’t wait to feel it, every day, with you.


	72. Pride x Reader - If it’s love, if it really is, It’s there in his kiss {lyric prompt}

               It was hard not to love Dwayne Pride. He was a very loving guy, he had a great smile, and when he cared about people, he  _cared about them_ , it was never halfway. But it was hard to know, sometimes, at least for you, if he cared about you like he did the team, Loretta and her boys, Laurel, or if it was something more.

               The two of you hadn’t been dating long, really – a couple months – and as much fun as you were having, as much as you loved it…you weren’t sure if he was? Technically, you knew he was having fun, you just weren’t sure if he was really enjoying dating you. Sure, you two were both busy in your individual lives, so a couple months sounded long enough but it really equated to only a few dates, so you weren’t really too surprised that the most contact the two of you were having was a hug at the start of the night, and another with a kiss to the cheek at the end.

               The bar was loud, as you leaned against the bartop to wave down a drink, watching Dwayne smile and play on the stage. You always felt better, seeing how happy he was up there, even if you were a little scared that he didn’t care about you the way you cared about him. Not that you were going to admit it. You wanted to enjoy him, as long as you could.

               By the end of the night, that uncertainty had really started to gnaw away at you, enough that you just wanted to go home, even as Dwayne curled his arm around your shoulder and smiled as he said his goodnights to the people still lingering. Most of the time, that uncertainty was something you could drown, but you spent the majority of the night alone at the bar, and no amount of music and smiles sent your way seemed to help.

               Once the people were gone, and he’d said goodnight to his manager, Dwayne led you outside, glancing down at you with a smile.

“You okay to drive, sweetheart?” You blushed a little, nodding.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Only had a couple drinks, earlier. Thank you,” you told him, patting his side before pulling away to dig into your pockets for your keys. He followed you to your car, but before you could unlock the door, his hand caught your elbow, making you turn, brow quirked. “Everything okay?”

“…yeah, uh…I know it’s been hard to…get together, lately…but I’d like you t’come by for dinner, tomorrow.” You ducked your head, smiling, struggling to smother that uncertainty as you nodded. “I’m gonna do a boil, for the team.” Well…dinner with him with the team was better than not seeing him, right?

“That would be nice,” you agreed, fidgeting with your keys. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Dwayne knew there was something to the sound of your voice, but he didn’t call it out. Instead, his hand brushed your jaw, pulling your focus up as you lifted your head. You expected a kiss on the cheek, or on the forehead, but instead, his lips brushed yours, something that locked your breath in your throat in surprise.

               And shit, just like that? All that uncertainty was gone, and you knew how much he really cared about you in the way his warm, dry lips slid against yours, and his hand gently cradled your face.


	73. LaSalle x Reader - Everybody’s gonna make mistakes, But everybody’s got a choice to make {lyric prompt}

               The last thing Chris expected to see that night at Pride’s bar was a blast from the past leaning against the bar waiting on a beer. He had anticipated coming down to see Pride play, and enjoy closing another case with the team, who were staring at him from the table in confusion.

“’ey, LaSalle, what’s happenin’ in your head, man?” Patton called, making him flinch, shake his head, and move to the table, eyes still fixed on you at the bar.

“Uh…yeah, no, I…no, nothin’, man.”

“Okay that was  _beyond_  unconvincing,” Gregorio called him out, shaking her head as she tapped on the table in front of him as he sat down. He chuckled, blinking, finally looking away from you. “Spill it, Chris.” Honestly, he wanted to argue, but Gregorio, Sebastian, Patton, Loretta, they were all staring at him, waiting for him to say  _something_ , so he sighed, and motioned towards the bar.

“Look, I just…face from the past.” They cocked their heads, and he sighed, scratching his hands over his head as he looked back at you at the bar. “I knew Y/N…long time ago. Before Katrina. We, uh…” All these years, Chris never talked about you. Thought about you, sure, a lot, but he never talked about it. “…she left, during the storm. We just…I was a dick.”

“ _No_ ,” Gregorio sighed, but he knew she was mocking him by the smirk on her lips, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“More of a dick than you guys have ever seen. I ain’t kiddin’. I was a  _dick_ ,” he sighed, shaking his head some more. “She didn’t deserve it…but I didn’t get to apologize, she left durin’ the storm, an’ she didn’t come back. Which I completely deserved. I just…didn’t expect her t’be… _here_.”

               The team shifted around at the table to see you at the bar, fingers drumming at the bar, watching the band play. The others turned back to look at Chris, but Loretta, seated beside him, saw the moment when you turned your head, and saw him at the table. And she saw that you didn’t look angry, but when you realized she was watching, you blushed, and looked away, lip between your teeth. Loretta patted his arm, nodding towards the bar.

“You should give it a shot, now, Christopher. She knows you’re here. Doesn’t seem mad.” Chris hemmed and hawed a bit, but with Loretta’s nudging becoming the nudging of the entire table, he shrugged his jacket off, hanging it over the back of the chair, and, stomach twisting into knots, he made his way to the bar. He stood behind you for a moment, before he cleared his throat, tapping your shoulder. You turned, then, startled, but, like Loretta said, when your eyes landed on him again, you smiled, unable to help yourself.

“Chris.”

“Hey, Y/N.”


	74. Sebastian x Reader - If it’s love, if it really is, It’s there in his kiss {lyric prompt}

 

“I’m getting another round, who wants?” you asked, moving away from the table and patting Sebastian’s shoulder as you push the chair back in under the table. Hands went up as Loretta laughed, and stood, too.

“I’ll help you,” she said, following you across the floor to the bar. You grinned, leaning against the bar to order, before you turned to look at the table. “You having fun, Y/n?” she asked, curious, turning her head to see you.

“I always have fun with you guys,” you assured her, chuckling, blushing as Sebastian turned his head to see you and smiled before turning back. Loretta didn’t miss that, grinning, too, as she reached out to squeeze your shoulder.

“I love seeing you guys together, I really do. Are things going well?” Loretta asked, fighting a happy laugh as you ducked your head, smiling shyly.

“I think so.”

“…think so?” she asked, curious, head cocked, as you turned to look at the bartender before shrugging. “What’s wrong?”

“No, god…nothing’s wrong, I adore him…I just…it’s hard to tell, sometimes, if…he feels the same way.” You hated admitting that, because you and Sebastian had a lot of fun – even if your date nights consisted of either playing video games or watching the geekiest movies in existence. Honestly, you loved doing those things, especially with him. But he had been so hesitant about dating you at all, and was still hesitant about a lot of things. Loretta sighed, squeezing your arm.

“Sebastian…hasn’t had it easy with girlfriends.” You nodded.

“I know…which is why I haven’t…said anything. I don’t wanna push him. I meant it, I really…I adore Sebastian, I really do. I just…I hope he feels the same way,” you told her quietly, turning to face the bartender as he set some of the drinks up on the bar. Loretta studied you for a moment, before gathering the drinks.

“I’m gonna take these to the table, I’ll meet you back there?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Loretta.”

               You drummed your fingers on the bar as the bartender poured a few more drinks, but you nearly jumped when a hand patted your shoulder. You twisted quickly, and laughed, surprised, as Sebastian stepped beside you.

“Sebastian! What’s up?”

“…you’ve been up here a while, things okay?” he asked, curious, and you smiled, nodded.

“Yeah…he’s pouring now. Sorry ‘bout that.” You glanced down the bar, as Hoyt placed the drinks on a tray, but the touch of his hand on your side furrowed your brow as you turned back. “…you okay?”

               You had expected a smile, or a nod, or a verbal answer, but you were not complaining when he moved his hand to cup your jaw and kissed you. It was quick, and light, but when he pulled back, you were a bright pink, and grinning dopily as you looked up at him.

“Drinks are ready!” bartender called, making you chuckle, as Sebatian smiled down at you, and picked up the tray. He led you back to the table, holding the tray while you unloaded the drinks, and, with a quick kiss to your forehead, he headed off to take the tray back. You blushed as you sat down, glancing over at Loretta cleared her throat.

“Still wondering?” she asked, picking up her glass. You grinned at her, glancing over as Sebastian sat down beside you, and slipped his hand into yours on the table. Blushing, you shook your head.

“Not anymore,” you promised her, leaning over to kiss his cheek.


	75. Pride – Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again. But when I’m all alone, they show up on their own {lyric prompt}

               The smile was easy enough to put on in the bar. He was surrounded with the things he loved – music, friends, family. Everything went away while he was there, everything made him feel good, there were no problems inside that bar. Chris, Gregorio, and Percy, leaning against the bar, chatting and laughing and clapping as the music filled the room. Sebastian and Patton playing darts across the room. Loretta seated on a stool and talking to Hoyt behind the bar as she swayed to the music.

               It was always a good night inside that bar.

               It was when he made it back that it went away.

               Sometimes the feeling lingered, long enough for him to get into bed and sleep comfortably. Or. Semi-comfortably.

               Okay, sometimes long enough for him to fall asleep, it was hard to be comfortable lately.

               But most of the time, by the time Dwayne made it back to the room, and the weight was pressing down in his chest, sleep wasn’t an option. It was lost, just beyond his reach, and he either spent the night sitting at his piano, plucking keys, or laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. His head grew cloudy, those nights, when he was alone, when the feeling from the bar didn’t stay.

               And that feeling?

               Nothing lingered like that feeling. Even hours after the team came in, after he wasn’t alone, after he was able to smother the voice in his head, the weight and the thick fog pulled at the fringes, lacing through everything he did. He knew he was fucked up, and he knew he was probably making some mistakes that the team was holding on to, things they could point out later if he really crossed a line. Again.

               But the feeling went away, when he stepped into his bar. And he couldn’t find the point in lingering on the darkness, when he had the chance to enjoy the light. At least, for a little while.


	76. Gregorio x Reader  – Don’t think I’m all in this world, I don’t think I’ll be here too long

               It was loud, and painful, as you dragged yourself away from the middle of the floor. No one could hear beyond the shouts and the gunfire outside, and you spared no thought at all to the loud shout that burst out of your mouth as the pain sparked through you as you moved. Your head hit the wall, and you groaned, fighting the urge to sob out, shaky hand grasping the box beside you.

“Y/N!” Gregorio’s voice broke through the loud noise, but you couldn’t focus enough to answer, head falling to the side as you fumbled your other hand over the wound in your stomach. “Shit.”

“’m fine,” you groaned, but shit, even you didn’t believe that, and if it were possible, the look she gave you would have verbally shamed you for lying so badly.

“No, no you ain’t baby. Hey! We need a medic, Pride!” she shouted, and you noticed, then, that the loud noise you’d heard was gone, now, the gunshots were gone. You shook your head, grimacing as you tried to movie, and she hissed, hands shooting out without touching you. Where could she possibly touch you without making it worse?

“No time,” you huffed, finally dropping your head to look at the blood seeping through your fingers, whimpering softly. “Tammy…”

“Nope. No, you hold it in, okay?” she asked, yanking her jacket off and pressing it to your stomach, flinching as you sobbed out, hand clenching against the box beside you.

“No, Tam…look…”

“Y/N, stop, save it, okay? Medic is comin’, you’re gettin’ to the hospital, you are gonna be  _fine_ , baby,” she insisted, but fuck, you couldn’t believe her, you hurt, and you were tired, and you shook your head, sighing softly.

“I like when y’call me that,” you admitted, groggy, head thumping back against the wall. “Don’t know, Tam. But. Hm. Tam.” Tammy shook her head, turning her head to see the medic barrel in, and slide down beside you. “Don’ leave.”

“I’m stayin’ right here, baby, but you are gonna be  _fine_ ,” she insisted, again, as another medic made it in with the stretcher.

               You had your doubts, you could feel the dark bleeding in as you bled out, but even through the groggy and the pain and the chill settling into your bones, you couldn’t bring yourself to make her believe that this might be it. So you cocked your head, as they prepped you to be moved.

“I love ya, Tam.” Even if this was it, she deserved to know.


	77. LaSalle & Reader – 7 – Tell ‘em that God’s gonna cut ‘em down. (Lyric prompt)

**LaSalle & Reader – 7 – Tell ‘em that God’s gonna cut ‘em down.**

               With the storm raging outside, Chris had hoped the criminals would take some time and leave things alone. Just once! Just once, that’s what he would have liked. But no, they seemed to come out in droves, while the storm enveloped the city, spreading every force out as thin as possible.

               Tonight, Chris was exhausted. He wanted to go home, and he wanted to get into bed, and he wanted to wrap himself around you and just shut out the world, because nothing was more calming during the storm than how relaxed listening to it made you. But as he was readying to come home, the phone rang, and he groaned, deep and guttural, and instead of going home, he headed to his truck to head to the newest scene, tapping at his phone until your smiling face appeared on the screen.

“This had better be t’tell me you’re comin’ home,” your sleepy voice hummed, and he chuckled, rubbing a hand down his face.

“I wish it was, sugarbelle. I wish it was. Got another call out, gonna be late…r. Later.” You groaned, but he knew you weren’t mad.

“Drag the bad guy. Kick their ass. Come home. Bed’s warm and waiting.” Chris huffed.

“Stop temptin’ me, beautiful.” You laughed.

“It’s what I do. Bed is warm. Leftovers in the fridge. Be careful.”

“I always am. Go to sleep, I’ll be there soon,” he promised, determined, hanging up as he pulled up outside the house.

               Honestly, he wished it was a knock and talk, but Chris had a lot of those in the past few days that were either distractions or the people insisted that there was no point in him coming out.

               But not tonight. Tonight, the call out came from Pride, needing backup – the whole team – and Chris knew this was not going to go quick. He pulled up outside the house, lights off, eyes glancing out towards the other dark vehicles on the road. As quiet as he could, he got out, barely flinching at the pouring rain, and pulled on his vest as he grabbed his gun, sneaking close to the house and sidling up to Pride and Sebastian.

“We got two guys in the house. Both armed. Hostage in the back of the house,” he told Chris, voice low enough to not be heard inside but loud enough for Chris to hear him. “Sonja and Sebastian, get in the back, get her out. Christopher, Sebastian with me, through the front. Both men are armed, and dangerous.”

“Keep y’er eyes open,” Chris told them, out of habit, as they checked the surroundings, and headed inside.

               This was nothing new, breaking into a house. But Chris was tired. Chris had been ready to come home for three days. So any patience he might have had for anything was gone. He wasn’t messing around. The bad guys had to be stopped, and the word had to spread, fast, to not fuck with him, not now. He might have been part of the team, and he might have been ordered to follow Pride’s lead, but he wasn’t going to linger, and he wasn’t going to wait. He was going to bring them down, and wash his hands of the bastards that were leading them around by the nose, barely skating by. They weren’t skating by anymore. They were going down. And this was going to end, now.

 


	78. Pride – 3 – Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again. But when I’m all alone, they show up on their own (lyric prompt)

**Pride – 3 – Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again. But when I’m all alone, they show up on their own.**

               The smile was easy enough to put on in the bar. He was surrounded with the things he loved – music, friends, family. Everything went away while he was there, everything made him feel good, there were no problems inside that bar. Chris, Gregorio, and Percy, leaning against the bar, chatting and laughing and clapping as the music filled the room. Sebastian and Patton playing darts across the room. Loretta seated on a stool and talking to Hoyt behind the bar as she swayed to the music.

               It was always a good night inside that bar.

               It was when he made it back that it went away.

               Sometimes the feeling lingered, long enough for him to get into bed and sleep comfortably. Or. Semi-comfortably.

               Okay, sometimes long enough for him to fall asleep, it was hard to be comfortable lately.

               But most of the time, by the time Dwayne made it back to the room, and the weight was pressing down in his chest, sleep wasn’t an option. It was lost, just beyond his reach, and he either spent the night sitting at his piano, plucking keys, or laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. His head grew cloudy, those nights, when he was alone, when the feeling from the bar didn’t stay.

               And that feeling?

               Nothing lingered like that feeling. Even hours after the team came in, after he wasn’t alone, after he was able to smother the voice in his head, the weight and the thick fog pulled at the fringes, lacing through everything he did. He knew he was fucked up, and he knew he was probably making some mistakes that the team was holding on to, things they could point out later if he really crossed a line. Again.

               But the feeling went away, when he stepped into his bar. And he couldn’t find the point in lingering on the darkness, when he had the chance to enjoy the light. At least, for a little while.


	79. LaSalle & Reader – 7 – Tell ‘em that God’s gonna cut ‘em down. {lyric prompt}

  With the storm raging outside, Chris had hoped the criminals would take some time and leave things alone. Just once! Just once, that’s what he would have liked. But no, they seemed to come out in droves, while the storm enveloped the city, spreading every force out as thin as possible.

               Tonight, Chris was exhausted. He wanted to go home, and he wanted to get into bed, and he wanted to wrap himself around you and just shut out the world, because nothing was more calming during the storm than how relaxed listening to it made you. But as he was readying to come home, the phone rang, and he groaned, deep and guttural, and instead of going home, he headed to his truck to head to the newest scene, tapping at his phone until your smiling face appeared on the screen.

“This had better be t’tell me you’re comin’ home,” your sleepy voice hummed, and he chuckled, rubbing a hand down his face.

“I wish it was, sugarbelle. I wish it was. Got another call out, gonna be late…r. Later.” You groaned, but he knew you weren’t mad.

“Drag the bad guy. Kick their ass. Come home. Bed’s warm and waiting.” Chris huffed.

“Stop temptin’ me, beautiful.” You laughed.

“It’s what I do. Bed is warm. Leftovers in the fridge. Be careful.”

“I always am. Go to sleep, I’ll be there soon,” he promised, determined, hanging up as he pulled up outside the house.

               Honestly, he wished it was a knock and talk, but Chris had a lot of those in the past few days that were either distractions or the people insisted that there was no point in him coming out.

               But not tonight. Tonight, the call out came from Pride, needing backup – the whole team – and Chris knew this was not going to go quick. He pulled up outside the house, lights off, eyes glancing out towards the other dark vehicles on the road. As quiet as he could, he got out, barely flinching at the pouring rain, and pulled on his vest as he grabbed his gun, sneaking close to the house and sidling up to Pride and Sebastian.

“We got two guys in the house. Both armed. Hostage in the back of the house,” he told Chris, voice low enough to not be heard inside but loud enough for Chris to hear him. “Sonja and Sebastian, get in the back, get her out. Christopher, Sebastian with me, through the front. Both men are armed, and dangerous.”

“Keep y’er eyes open,” Chris told them, out of habit, as they checked the surroundings, and headed inside.

               This was nothing new, breaking into a house. But Chris was tired. Chris had been ready to come home for three days. So any patience he might have had for anything was gone. He wasn’t messing around. The bad guys had to be stopped, and the word had to spread, fast, to not fuck with him, not now. He might have been part of the team, and he might have been ordered to follow Pride’s lead, but he wasn’t going to linger, and he wasn’t going to wait. He was going to bring them down, and wash his hands of the bastards that were leading them around by the nose, barely skating by. They weren’t skating by anymore. They were going down. And this was going to end, now.


	80. Pride x Reader & “You’re like a heater!”

                You had lived in New Orleans for a long time, and you were used to December getting to 50,  _maybe_  40 degrees. But standing at the window, arms draped across your chest, you were well aware how damn cold it was. Hell, you could see your breath! And the windows were closed!

“C’mon, darling, Ah just got the heat goin’.” You groaned, bouncing a little, before turning around to see Pride pushing the covers back. “Ready t’lie down?”

“God, yes,” you huffed, hurrying over and climbing under the blankets. You were still really cold, though, and you whimpered, wriggling as he snickered. “Don’t you laugh at me.”

“Ah ain’t laughin’ atcha, darling,” he promised, as he climbed under the blanket beside you. He squeaked, then, as you curled in against him, surprised by how cold you felt. “Y/N!”

“What!? You’re like a heater! Ugh, just stay  _right here_ ,” you hummed, wriggling in a little closer, and nuzzling your nose against his throat as he wrapped his arms around your frame.

“Probably shoulda turned the heat on sooner, huh?” he asked, as you pressed yourself completely against him, humming at the warmth seeping from his body to yours.

“Meh. This is nice,” you replied, voice muffled slightly in his shoulder. Pride chuckled a little bit, letting you get comfortable, before quirking a brow.

“…ya know what? Ah know somethin’ nicer, might warm ya up a bit better.” You quirked a brow, frowning in confusion, but when his fingers slipped beneath the back of your shirt, you grinned, rolling your head back to see him.

“Oh yeah?” He grinned, ducking his head, and sealing his lips against yours, slipping one of his thighs between your legs.

               He was right.

               Warmed you up  _much_ better.


	81. Pride x Reader + “Wanna kiss?”

              The bar was decked out for the holiday when you came in, shrugging off your jacket. It wasn’t Christmas, the holiday itself a few days away, but there weren’t too many people in the bar. The team at one of the tables, some regulars at the bar and in a couple booths. Pride came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on the towel, when he saw you, and smiled, waving.

“Hey, darling!” he called, as he came out from behind the bar. “Glad you made it.”

“I ain’t missing an invite from you for the world,” you replied, with a smile, as he held out his hand.

“Lemme take your coat,” he offered, as you handed it over, and followed him towards the back. You paused near him, glancing around the bar with a smile, but when you turned back, you glanced up, brow quirked.

“Dwayne?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you decorate?” He poked his head out, curious, as you pointed up at the mistletoe you’d seen over your head. Pride lifted his eyes, and chuckled, shrugging.

“It’s Christmas, sweetheart. Getting into the spirit.” You laughed softly, nodding, but quirked a brow, waiting. “…you wanna kiss, darling?”

“Well, you  _do_  want to get into the spirit, right?” you teased, grinning as he laughed. His palm was warm over your cheek as you shifted closer, bouncing a little on your toes as he ducked in.

“That’s a good point,” he replied, brushing his lips against yours. It made you blush, hand finding his hip, as you pressed in closer, letting the bar disappear behind the kiss.


	82. Gregorio x Reader + “You’re cute when you’re freezing”, “Wanna kiss?”

**Gif Not Working [Will Upload When It Does]**

 

“Stop laughing at me and  _open the door, Tammy_ ,” you growled, bouncing a bit on the balls of your feet as you rubbed your hands vigorously over your arms.

You could hear her laughing through the door as you shook your head. You had no idea how you got  _locked_  in the  _walk-in freezer_  at the restaurant crime scene you two were at, but you knew you were never going to live it down, not with how loud she was laughing, or how long it was taking to get you out.

By the time the door opened, you were shivering, bouncing, and struggling to rub your hands over every part of your arms and legs and face to warm up.

“You’re cute when you’re freezing,” Tammy told you, grinning, and you snarled a little, shoving by her to get out of the freezer, and huff at the warmth that washed over you. “Aw, c’mon, Y/N.”

“Took you long enough, I cannot feel my  _face_ , Tammy,” you grumbled, skipping over going near the team and just going outside as she sighed and followed.

“I’m sorry! It was funny! Look, I can help warm ya up.”

“Oh? How?” you huffed, shaking your head as you turned to see her follow you.

“…wanna kiss?” she asked, sliding up close to you. You stared at her, honestly not sure if you were scowling or surprised – you really could not feel your face – but it must have been the right look, because she smiled, and ducked in, warming your lips against hers.


	83. Sebastian x Reader + “Do we have to kiss at midnight?”

 

You and Sebastian had been dancing around each other for months. Honestly, no one knew why the two of you weren’t dating yet. And really, neither did you. You figured Sebastian was nervous, or shy, which is why you didn’t push, you just coaxed, hoping he wanted to date you, that it wasn’t just in your head.

New Years was at the bar, Pride on stage at the piano, while you had a beer and watched Sebastian and Patton play darts. When Patton lost, and rolled off in a huff, you gathered up his darts, grinning.

“My turn!” Sebastian smiled at you, and you blushed a little under the lights as you handed him his darts, before turning, and throwing your first.

“You look like you’re having fun!” he called over the music, and you grinned, shrugging, as he threw his dart, and glanced at you.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m in my favorite bar, listening to my favorite musician, and having a drink and a game with my favorite person,” you admitted, motioning to him sheepishly.

Sebastian looked at you, surprised, and studied the way you bit your lip as you aimed your second dart, and threw it at the board. He watched you for a moment, briefly forgetting he was supposed to go. You turned to see the stage, clapping as the song ended, but when the next song started, you turned, brow quirked.

“…Sebastian?…it’s…your turn.”

“What? Oh. Sorry.” He ducked his head, sheepish, and you blushed, biting your lip again as he threw his second dart.

“What happened?”

“I was…just thinking,” he admitted, shrugging.

“Yeah? …about what?” you asked, throwing your last dart, and turning to face him once more. Sebastian shrugged again, reluctant, but when he threw his dart, you reached out, patting his arm. “Sebastian?”

“I was just…wondering…do we have to kiss at midnight?” he asked, and you hesitated, surprised by the question. Honestly, you were hoping that you two would, but something about the way he asked you made you wonder if maybe he really  _didn’t_  want to date you, after all.

              It must have shone on your face, because suddenly, he flailed, grateful he wasn’t holding anymore darts, and spun to face you completely.

“No, no, I just, I meant! I meant…do I…” He cleared his throat, blushing a deep red, before shaking his head again. “I just meant…do we have to  _wait_  to kiss at midnight?” he asked.

              You blushed, too, surprised, this time in a much better way, before shaking your head.

“…no, we don’t have to w-hmph!” You didn’t even get the whole sentence out before he pressed his lips to yours, but that was fine, you forgot what you were saying anyway, as you cupped his jaw, curling into him as you kissed him back to the sound of the jazz on stage, and the flickering Christmas lights decorating the bar.


	84. Pride x Reader + “I hate waiting.”

 

“Can we open them yet?”

               The sound of Pride’s laughter was usually enough to distract you, but considering he was laughing at you, you stuck out your tongue, instead, and looked back at the tree.

“Sweetheart, you are worse than Laurel was when she was eight,” he teased, making you narrow your eyes, and making him laugh harder. “Oh, darling, it’s  _cute_.”

“Don’t mock me. I just…I hate waiting!” you replied, shrugging, sheepish, as you leaned back on the chair, forcing your eyes away from the lovely tree you two had decorated.

               Pride lingered in the doorway, watching you for a moment from your kitchen, before ducking back in, and coming back with two cups of cocoa.

“I know you hate waitin’, and I love the child-like wonder on your face when you look at the tree. But you know the drill, Y/N. Gifts wait until tomorrow.” You huffed, but took the cup he offered, humming when he followed it with a soft kiss to your lips. “Okay?” he murmured, as he pulled back.

“…yeah, okay,” you sighed, smiling softly, and he chuckled, setting his cup down as you sipped your cocoa. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. And, look…tradition  _does_  state…one gift, right?” Your eyes lifted, curious. “So…Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” The box he sat on your leg was too big to be  _something in particular_ , which you were grateful for, that gift might have given you a coronary. But when you set your cup down, and opened the box to see a necklace, silver chain, with a shiny fleur de lis dangling from it.

“I love it,” you said softly, and he carefully took it from the box, clipping it around your neck. As soon as you felt it fall securely against your chest, you tilted your head to kiss him.

               He could open his gift later.


	85. Pride x Reader & “I want to wake up next to you everyday.”

The bed was so warm, and perfect. You were awake, sort of, still lingering between wake and sleep, and sure, you knew you had to get up, but you really didn’t want to. You were just so damn comfortable. And you could hear Pride snuffling against his pillow, the only thing that really prompted you to finally huff, and carefully turn in place to see him.

But he wasn’t asleep, not like you were expecting. No, actually, he was looking over at you, eyes heavy with sleep still, but a soft smile on his lips, as he finally reached his hand up to brush his fingers over your hair, nudging it off your face.

“Y’r cute when you sleep,” he murmured, making you blush, and bury your face in your pillow. It made him chuckle, soft, and shift closer, curling his arm over your back.

“Mornin’, Dwayne.”

“Mornin’, Y/N.” There was something still sleepy, and dreamy, in the way he was talking, but you could faintly hear something else, and you hummed, wriggling into his chest.

“What’re you thinkin’?” Pride nestled his lips into your hair, kissing your head, and shrugged.

“Ah just…Ah wanna wake up next to you everyday…” he murmured, and you slid your arm around his waist, blushing as you nestled in closer.

“I like the way that sounds.”


	86. Pride + “This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

              Honestly, it was hard to find a way to pleasantly surprise Pride anymore. He had his focus on all the time, except  _maybe_  when he was sleeping. So after another rough week and another rough case, while he was out at the bar to close down, you talked the rest of the team into sticking around the office, around the courtyard, as you set up the put to do a shrimp boil, and let Chris tend to it while you got the drinks ready, stuffed in the cooler of ice. He traded places with you, then, carrying the cooler out while you tended the shrimp, but you looked up as Pride stepped into the courtyard, confused, sunglasses in his fingers.

“What’s goin’ on?” Gregorio chucked as she took a beer from Chris, and pointed towards you.

“Y/N thought you needed a little cheerin’ up. Threw together a shrimp boil for ya.”

“With all of us,” Laurel added, as she came out from Patton’s office with a speaker in her hand. She hopped up the steps to set it about halfway up, before tapping at her phone until the smooth sounds of jazz filtered the courtyard.

“Well, wow…This…is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” he commented, thankful, as he hugged Laurel, and took the beer Chris offered. You let Gregorio take over tending the pot as Pride moved over to give you a hug too.

“It was my pleasure. It was  _our_  pleasure,” you amended, returning the hug, and motioning around. Pride grinned, before glancing towards the pot.

“Now, you know the shrimp  _and_ the seasoning go in at the same time, right?” he asked, as you groaned, and Chris clapped.

“Told you he’d ask!”

“ _Pride!_ ” you groaned, and Pride laughed, shaking his head.

“Ah had to check!”


	87. Gregorio x Reader + “You look good in my hoodie.”

               You finished tugging the fabric down over your head, popping your head through the neck-hole, before you dropped to your hands and knees on the floor, patting around beneath the bed.

“Need help?”

“No! I just…need…my shoes!” you grunted, yanking them out with a victorious cry, and rolling back on your butt to tug them on. The laugh from the doorway made you chuckle, and wave your hand at her, as you pulled your other shoe on.

“Sorry about the alarm,” she started, still chuckling, as you shook your head.

“Bah. It happens. I’m not  _late_ , but if I can’t find my phone, now, I will be,” you told her, scrambling to your feet, only to move and rifle around the nightstand.

               For a few minutes, Tammy didn’t say anything, just watched you. You moved fast, struggling to find your phone, swearing under your breath. But when you heard her laugh – again – you turned, seeing her waving the phone at you.

“Tammy.”

“I just couldn’t interrupt, you get so focused. By the way?” she said, catching your hand as you hopped around the bed and snagged back your phone.

“Hm?”

“…you look good in my hoodie.” You looked down, blushing when you realized  _yes_ , you were in  _her_  hoodie, not yours.

“…mine now.” With a loud cackle, Tammy tossed her head back, before leaning in, and kissing your cheek.

“Get moving, before you  _are_  late.”


	88. Isler + “I’m here to take care of you.”

 

               Even with the case files all over their desks, and several suspects listed on the screen, and lead after lead, the team had  _nothing_. Brick walls after brick walls, and it was exhausting. Tammy flopped down in her chair, head thumping on her desk, as Pride paced the kitchen, Chris stared at one of the screens, everyone was just…reluctant, and exhausted. It was repetitive, and just…goddamn, exhausting really was the only word for it.

               They had nothing.

               Despite it all, they had nothing.

“Well, this just looks hopeful, doesn’t it.” Tammy shot upright in her seat, turning her head at the sight of Isler strolling in, briefcase in his hand. Pride ducked his head out through the kitchen door, frowning.

“Raymond? What’re you doing here?”

“Well, I’m here to take care of you. Got word you were looking into Petty Officer Marshall Fralin, I hear he’s dead?”

“Very,” Tammy replied, standing and moving towards them.

“Then good riddance. Here,” Isler told them, plucking a file out of his case and handing it over to Pride. “Got the green light to bring you that, so long as it remains the only copy.” Pride flipped the file open, scanning his eyes over the papers, before quirking a brow, and sighing. After handing the file off to Gregorio, he patted Isler on the shoulder.

“Always good to have you come by, Raymond.”


	89. Gregorio x Reader + “Am I in your lock screen?”, “Are you blushing?”

“Tammy! Where is my  _phone_?” you hollered, shoving the papers around on your desk.

“How the hell should I know?” she asked, frowning, as she came in from the kitchen.

“Someone should! I don’t! Can you call me?” you asked, pointing over at her, before rifling through drawers. With a laugh, Gregorio plucked her phone out of her pocket, tapping the screen before holding it up.

               After a few seconds, the muffled sound of your ringing phone erupted from another one of your desk drawers, and you frowned, turning to yank it open, finding it nestled amongst a stack of papers.

“Well, how d’ya like that,” you huffed, digging it out, as Gregorio strolled over, hanging her phone up. She quirked a brow as your screen returned to the lock screen, before snagging it out of your hands. “Hey!”

“Am I seriously in your lock screen?” she asked, curious, tapping the button to light your screen up again. Sure enough, yes, the picture on your lock screen was her, caught mid-laugh. When she lifted her head, she frowned, seeing the color to your face. “Are you blushing?”

“Just gimme back my phone, please,” you asked softly, eyes away from hers. Gregorio grinned, hanging you back your phone, before reaching out to squeeze your shoulder.

“It’s cute,” she commented, quickly kissing your cheek before returning to the kitchen.


	90. Pride x Reader + “Cuddle me?”

“How’s the head?” you asked, soft, peeking over at him curled up on his bed, blanket wrapped tight around him.

“Jackhammer,” he mumbled. You sighed, moving to set a cup of tea down on the night table, and reached up, gently brushing your fingers over his hair.

“Leave it to you, to get the  _flu_  mid-case,” you teased him, ducking in to kiss his temple. He huffed, and groaned, nestling into his pillow a bit, hand reaching up to find yours. “What can I do?”

“…cuddle me?”

               If it was any other situation, you’d have laughed at the word  _cuddle_  coming out of his mouth, simply because you never heard him use it. But he sounded so pathetic, and so sick, that you nodded.

“Hold on.” You moved to close the door, and kick off your shoes, before wriggling beneath the blanket behind him, and wrapping your arms around his frame. “How’s that?”

“Much better,” he hummed, already starting to fall asleep. It made you smile, and curl up to the sick agent a bit more, nestling in against his neck, and letting yourself drift off with him.


	91. LaSalle x Reader + “You’re so cuddly.”

               The sound of Chris laughing was warm, and happy, as you scrunched your face in his back, and tightened your hold about his waist. He didn’t move, not right away, but after a few minutes, you felt him shift, and you hummed, pulling him back. It prompted another laugh from him, as he wriggled and tilted his head a little.

“What?” you murmured into his shirt.

“You’re so cuddly,” he huffed, as you grumbled.

“You’re warm…comfy…’m tired. You stay.”

“Darlin’,” he hummed, hand finding yours under the blanket. “I gotta get up some time.”

“Nope,” you replied, tugging him closer, shaking your head. Chris chuckled, even as he sighed.

“Sugarbelle.”

“I said no.” He snickered, clearing his throat, and rubbed his free hand over his face as he sighed again.

“I can pee right here.” You shoved him, and he squawked, rolling off the bed with a sharp laugh.

“ _Nope_ , go, out,” you grunted, quickly rolling into his warm spot on the bed and snuggling down in his place. Snickering, Chris ducked into the bathroom, letting you snuggle back down, but when he came back, he stared at you, waiting, as you stayed in his spot.

“Sugar?”

“You can lay over there.” He cackled, bounding over the bed as you laughed in surprised, before wriggling beneath the blanket, nose bumping yours with how close he got to you. “Hi.”

“Day off. More sleep? Go for beignets?” You hummed as you contemplated the options, before shifting down, and swinging forward, nestling your head against his throat.

“Let’s lay here a little longer.” Chris snickered, wrapping his arms around you, and nodded.

“I can do that too.”


	92. Pride x Reader + “Marry me.”

****

Pride stared at you from behind the bar as you talked to Laurel, voices lost beneath the music from the stage. You two had been dating a while, just over a year, but he still got a little nervous that the day would come that you’d talk to Laurel and she, for whatever reason, would come over to him after and shake her head in her own way to tell him she didn’t like you. It never happened, but the nerves were still there.

               But then Laurel laughed, and smiled, and patted your arm before heading to the bar towards him, as you turned to tap your bottle against Chris’ as you joined the team in enjoying the music. Laurel leaned against the bar to kiss his cheek, and he handed her a glass of water, grinning.

“Having fun?” he asked, as she chuckled at the water, and nodded.

“Oh yeah! Y/N is amazing! Dad, really, I really like the two of you together!” she promised, almost like she knew he had that worry. He grinned at her, hopeful.

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely!” she replied, before getting pulled away with a laugh to play darts with Sebastian and Patton.

Pride felt a bit of a weight lift off him as he turned to see you as you took Chris’ bottle, and started to the bar. With a wave of his hand, he motioned you behind the bar, and, after putting the empty bottles down on the bartop, you followed him towards the kitchen, humming as he ducked down to kiss your cheek.

“Mm! Hey, how’s it going?” you asked, scratching his side as he combed his fingers through your hair.

“Good, good. You and Laurel really get along, she really likes you.” You chuckled, smiling.

“I hope so. It’d be awkward if she didn’t,” you admitted, kissing his cheek.

               Pride stared at you for a moment, again, as you looked through the door, before he slowly pressed his lips over your temple, sighing.

“What?” you asked, curious, knowing something was on his mind.

“Marry me.” You frowned, startled, pulling back to see him, but when you saw the hope on his face, you blushed, and ducked your head.

“…are you serious?”

“Yeah…” With a soft laugh, you thumped your forehead against his chest, arms looping around his waist, and nodded.

“Then yes. Of course.” He grinned, so happy he could shout, as he hugged you about the shoulders, and kissed the top of your head.


	93. Gregorio x Reader + “I thought we weren’t doing gifts!”

              It didn’t take long to put up the decorations, the tree, all that, in the apartment. It was a little easier, still, when you and Gregorio had talked as you two decorated that you weren’t doing gifts. With the stress of the holiday, combined with several cases slamming into the team, it was just an easier idea to  _not_  do gifts.

               But it had slipped your mind that you had already bought her a gift, before that decision was made. So the night before the holiday, you wrapped it, tucked it under the tree, and left it only marked with her name, hoping she’d love it.

“I thought we weren’t doing gifts!”

               Well…she didn’t sound happy, so, there went that idea.

               Rubbing your hand over your face, you shuffled into the living room, staring at her through sleepy eyes, until you realized she was holding the gift in her hand, and facing you, confused. You hesitated, and shrugged, pointing.

“I bought it before we decided that…so…surprise?” Gregorio was frowning, which made you duck your head, but when she saw it, she sighed, and shook her head.

“I’m not mad…I just…didn’t get you anything…do you still want me to open it?” That made you snort, and roll your eyes as you crossed the floor.

“No, I want to throw it away. Of  _course_  I want you to open it,” you urged, crossing your arms over your chest as she snickered. With a quick tug, she tore the paper open, and burst out laughing at the dinosaur inside.

“What the hell is this?” she cackled.

“[A bottle opener](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.totally-funky.co.uk%2FPROD5850%2FDinosaur-Bottle-Opener&t=MjlhNDg5MWY0OTA4MWU0ZmFiNDMwMjI1MjVkMTg5ZjMwZjk3Y2ZhZSxYNWJxMTJvZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ9BhT3I1R7AzXlZOjKSSSw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fscottmccallmeishmael.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168859436954%2F29-with-gregorio&m=1)!” you announced proudly, pointing at the teeth. “You just use those. See?” She tossed her head back in another laugh, shifting the dino into one hand, as she threw her other around your shoulders.

“I love it, oh my god.”

“Good! Merry Christmas.” With another snicker, she kissed your temple, squeezing your shoulder.

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you.”

“Are you kidding?” you asked, grinning. “You loving that is enough of a gift for me, I promise.” You paused, head tilted. “And you coming back to bed, it’s  _Christmas_.” Tammy hummed, brow quirked, and turned to set the dinosaur down.

“I can do that.”


	94. NCIS NOLA + “Just how much eggnog have you had?” + “Oi! That’s my hot chocolate!”

             The bar was decked out, completely, for the holiday, complete with a giant, beautifully lit tree in the corner near the back door. The tables were put together in the middle of the room, covered in plates and empty dishes, and several glasses of eggnog and water and wine.

              Pride was at the piano, thumping out a Christmas medley, as Chris stumbled away from the bar back to the table, with another glass in his hand. Sebastian looked up at him, conversation with Loretta slowing, before cocking his head.

“Okay, LaSalle is drunk, just how much eggnog have you  _had_?” he asked, as Chris grinned at him, big and toothy, and shook his head, flopping into his chair.

“It’s Christmas! Who cares!” he laughed, nearly dropping his mug to the table as he clapped for Pride. Gregorio and Percy eyed each other from opposite sides of Chris, before they both reached out for the glass he’d put down.

“You’ve had enough!” Percy snickered, hopping up with the glass, and darting away from the table. Chris was way too drunk to really catch her, but it didn’t stop him from trying.

“Oi! That’s my hot chocolate!” he hollered, twisting and  _attempting_  to stand, before toppling onto the floor, hard. The table was silent, everyone peering over to see if he was okay, before he fell to the side, laughing so hard his face turned red. The others burst out into a fit of giggles, too, as Pride watched from the stage with a silly grin and a shake of his head.

              They were absurd. But hell, they were family.

              He wasn’t trading them for anything.


	95. Gregorio  + “It’s a time of good will, not whatever the hell you’re doing.”

“It is a time of good will, not whatever the hell you’re doing,” Gregorio spoke, voice loud and slightly confused, as she stood in the door to the office.

               Chris and Percy were lingering around her desk, hushed voices, and if the looks they gave her when she made her presence known didn’t just scream  _kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar_ , nothing did.

               Gregorio waved her hands at her friends, shooing them from her desk, and paused at the sight of the garland draped around the front of her desk, and a holiday-themed mug by her keyboard. Suspicious, she pointed, glancing at them.

“What’s this?”

“Well, first, I’m shocked you would think I was doing anything but spreading the love, Gregorio, especially for you,” Percy told her, sounding more offended than she looked. Gregorio chuckled, though, and pointed at her.

“You’re whisperin’ at my desk with ‘bama over there. The hell am I supposed to think, you’re giving me pleasant gifts? Come on. What’s gonna pop outta here?” Chris snickered, rolling his eyes as he moved towards his desk, and his own holiday-themed mug.

“Nothin’, Gregorio. Holiday spirit. We were just givin’ ya cocoa and a little life on your desk.  _Enjoy it_ , tis the season,” he told her, sipping his drink, and shaking his head as he tapped his keyboard.

“Yeah, G.  _Enjoy it_ ,” Percy repeated, rolling her eyes, flopping into her own chair, and sipping from her own holiday mug.

               Gregorio hesitated, looking at her friends, uncertain for a moment, before sighing. Okay, maybe they were just doing something nice. With a slight shrug, she put her bag down, and picked up her mug, sipping at it with a pleasant hum.

“Actually, this cocoa is delicious. Okay, I take it back, you two are awesome,” she replied, sitting down, and tapping at the keys on her keyboard to check her email. She missed the look they exchanged, but she didn’t miss the way Pride and Sebastian started by, and then stopped, and then walked back to look at her. Eyes flickering up, she frowned, hands going up in defense. “What?”

               Pride was the best at remaining stoic.

               Sebastian, though…he had to work on it, considering he flailed, and squawked.

“Your teeth are pink!” She frowned, confused, before glancing at the cocoa, and then slowly turning her glare towards Percy and LaSalle, who were, now, finally, starting to crack under the strain of fighting their laughter.

“I’m gonna kill ya both, so you better start running,” she growled, nearly leaping out of her desk as they both screeched and bolted out through the kitchen.


	96. Percy + “If I hear one more Mariah Carey song, I will riot.” + “Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?”

“If I hear one more Mariah Carey song, I will riot,” Percy growled, as she and Pride passed by another store that had it humming out through their speakers. Pride laughed a little, and shook his head.

“We’re headin’ back up to the office, and I promise, no Mariah Carey. Just keep it together until we get there,” he told her, checking his watch, before glancing around. “Any word from LaSalle and Gregorio?”

“Yeah…they just finished talking to the witness, they’re headin’ back too,” she replied, checking her phone just in case she’d missed a message, before shoving it back into her pocket.

“Good. Is there something about her you don’t like, or is it ju-“ Percy groaned at the twist back in conversation, looking up at her boss.

“She’s overplayed,  _especially_  at this time of year. You’d think she only ever did the one damn song, and that it was the only damn Christmas song. It’s  _exhausting_ ,” she groaned. Pride chuckled, but nodded – he knew what she meant, and he knew she was right.

               Didn’t stop him from tossing his head back in a laugh when they passed another store that was playing it, and she growled a little more, before he pointed ahead.

“That was the last shop, we’re almost back at the office, just relax, Percy.”

               She huffed, but nodded, shaking her head a little to get the song away from her as they headed up St. Ann. It took her a moment longer than necessary to realize what she was hearing, now, wasn’t radio, but carolers.

               Several groups of carolers, each singing  _the exact same song_ , but each going in a different direction, as they came towards her and Pride. She cringed, and turned, before huffing that one away, and continuing on.

               Only to pass two more groups, one after the other, singing a medley, which  _included_  Mariah Carey.

“…Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?” she snarled, as Pride patted her shoulder.

“Because you’re a federal officer, it’s Christmas, and you don’t want me to have to do that paperwork, do you?”

“…it’s really tempting.”


	97. LaSalle x Reader + “You made gingerbread zombies?”

               The house smelled like cookies when you finally made it home from work, and you smiled, happy, bouncing a little bit as you hung up your jacket, and your bag.

“Chris?”

“Kitchen!” he called, and you smiled a little more as you kicked off your shoes and followed the sound of the radio. “I finished the cookies for you.” With a laugh, you rounded the counter, planting a light kiss on his cheek. You had promised you would make cookies for Christmas dinner at your mom’s place for the holiday, but when you got pulled in on a last minute shift, Chris – the beautiful man that he was – offered to finish them, instead.

               And you were excited!

               Until you turned around to see the plate of gingerbread cookies.

“…you made gingerbread zombies?” you asked, seeing that, instead of grinning men and women, he’d covered them in green-tinted icing, with bloody patches, and just the  _epitome_  of zombies. Chris snickered, shrugging.

“Regular gingerbread cookies are boring, Y/N! Besides, you know I love Halloween more’an any other holiday!” You blinked, peering up at him, and chuckled a bit, but shook your head.

“Baby, trust me,  _so do I_ , but this is Christmas, and it’s my mom, she’ll die if I bring  _these_ ,” you told him, tugging at his shirt a little as you sighed. “…I gotta make another batch,” you finally said, reluctant, jumping a little at the laugh he pressed into your jaw.

“No you don’t. I made  _these_  for us. I made  _those_  for yer mama,” he told you, pointing to the container on the counter. Curious, you moved closer to look, and grinned at the contents – it was full of regular, normal gingerbread cookies. “C’mon. Zombies are our thing, not hers. An’ I ain’t gonna be responsible for killin’ yer mama, that’s not very nice of me.” With a laugh, you bounded back over, cupping his face, and kissing him square on the lips.

“You are the best guy ever.”

“Bah. You just love me.”

“Damn right I do,” you snickered, kissing him again, as he hooked his arm around your waist. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, sugarbelle.”


	98. Pride x Reader + “I want to take care of you.”

 

“I’m a grown federal agent, I don’t need this,” you huffed, waving off Pride as he came into the room to check on you again. He laughed a little, and crossed to the bed, tucking you back in, before brushing your hair off your forehead.

“You are  _burnin’ up_ , sweetheart. You can be a grown federal agent tomorrow, but right now, I want to take care of you. I got soup goin’ downstairs, I will bring you a bowl, and some hot tea, and some medicine.” You groaned, nestling back into the pillow, and sighed.

“I don’t wanna be sick, I wanna go work.” Pride fought a soft laugh, and leaned in, kissing your forehead gently.

“I know, sweetheart, but you’re sick, so you get better, and I’ll let you take the lead on the first case, okay?” You hesitated, before peering up at him, unsure.

“…promise?”

“Promise. You want some soup?” You studied him for a second, before nodding.

“Yes please.” He kissed your forehead again, heading downstairs to get you a bowl of soup, and a cup of tea. After adding a glass of water and some cold medicine to the tray, he headed back up the steps, nudging the door open as he stepped in.

     At the sight of you, already asleep, snuggled down against the bed, he stopped, and smiled, setting the tray on the piano, before clicking off the light, and leaving you to sleep. You needed it more than food, right then. You could eat later.


	99. Pride x Reader + “Is that my shirt?”

 

       After a long day wrapping up the case of two murdered sailors, you had expected Pride to want to just make an appearance at the bar, and then go to bed. So you were surprised when he hadn’t come back to join you in the bedroom after an hour. With a rub of your fingers through your hair, you climbed out of bed, and headed downstairs, looking out towards the kitchen when you realized the light was on.

“Dwayne?”

“Hey, sweetheart! Sorry, was I makin’ too much noise?” You laughed softly, taking the last couple steps in one go before peering around the door frame into the kitchen.

“You weren’t making any, I thought you were still at the bar.”

“Oh!” he chuckled, stirring the pot he had on the stove. “Sorry. I was there…and then I wasn’t as tired as I felt before, so I thought I’d cook. I was gonna come check on ya in a few minutes, see if you wanted t'eat,” he commented.

“If you’re cooking, Dwayne, I can always eat,” you replied, climbing onto the stool across from him. Pride grinned at you, before his brow went up. “What?”

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, as you looked down at yourself, lips ticking up in a smirk.

“…you were supposed to come back and come upstairs. When you didn’t, I threw on the closest shirt.” THe meaning behind that made him hesitate as he tried to stir the pot again, his eyes darting to the side before they lifted to scan your face, before he smirked slowly, carefully putting the spoon down.

“…is that so?”

“Don’t you act smooth with me. We’re gonna eat first,  _then_  we can go upstairs and give that another shot.” Pride studied the stove, then your face, before he reached for the knob. “Dwayne Pride, if you turn that off, you get nothing from me,” you threatened, fighting a smile. His hand shot away from the knob, then both hands going up as he looked up at you.

“I didn’t touch it, I promise!” With a laugh, you hopped off the stool, rounding the counter to hug him about the middle.

“Thank you, Dwayne.”


	100. Pride x Reader + “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

 

You leaned against the counter, huffing a bit as Pride sheepishly handed you the ice pack. The second you took it, and laid it over your shoulder, he reached up, fingers light through your hair.

“You okay?”

“Sore as hell, actually, but, that’s okay.” Pride ducked in, lips light on your temple.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Honestly, car sex looks so much easier in the movies,” he replied, making you laugh a little, and hook your good arm around his waist.

“It was fun, til I hit the console. I’ll be fine, I promise,” you told him, nodding. “But next time, can we try it in my car?”

“…your car with the bench seat?” he asked, brow quirked, as you tilted your head back to see him.

“My car without a center console to slam into, yes.” Pride huffed a laugh, nodding as he pressed a quick kiss to your lips, before moving towards the fridge.

“Deal. But not for a while, hm? You hungry?”

“Oh, no, we’re gonna readjust to just having sex in a bed for a while. And only if you wanna cook.” Pride laughed a little more, glancing over his shoulder.

“I ain’t cookin’, darling. Just heatin’ up the gumbo from this morning.”

“You cooked earlier, it counts.” Pride smiled, nodding. God you loved that smile, and even with the ache in your arm, you reached your good hand out, and motioned him back around the counter, shifting to face him as he stood in front of you. “Thank you…for the ice pack, and the food.”

“I do owe you at least one, for this,” he chuckled, fingers light on the ice pack.

“Oh, no, this was just as much my fault as it was yours, so we’re even,” you pointed out. “Ache’s worth it. I finally got to get beneath you in the back of the car, regardless of how it ended.” Pride shook his head, tapping his thumb on your chin as he leaned down.

“I’ll make that endin’ up to you after we eat.”


	101. Pride x Reader + “I’ve liked you for a while now.”

               With a laugh, you pushed Hoyt against the bar, moving around the length of the bar until you could duck into the kitchen.

“I told you, Hoyt! You call me Ginger Beer again, I’m makin’ you drink Sriracha!” you called over your shoulder.

“I didn’t say it this time!” the man called back, as you pointed out behind you in his direction. “Bah. Gonna have to fight me to get me t’drink it, Y/N,” he replied, as you snickered, shaking your head. Pride glanced over from the fridge as you sidled up to him, smiling.

“Hoyt teasin’ you again?” he asked, as you huffed a laugh.

“Course he is. Can you had me the Sriracha? He’s gettin’ a shot.”

“Not tonight he’s not, we’re outta hot sauce,” Pride told you apologetically, closing the fridge and slinging his arm over your shoulder. “So take a deep breath, and plot your revenge for later, okay?” You laughed again, unable to even pretend to be put out, and followed him to the doorway, peering out at the bar.

“Ya know, you stoppin’ me from making Hoyt cry, sort of sounds like you like Hoyt too much for him to cry.” Pride hemmed and hawed a little, making you chuckle, and shake your head. “Or that you like me too much to get me on Hoyt’s bad side.”

“Ah, c’mon, Y/N, I’ve liked you for a while now, absolutely enough to keep you off Hoyt’s bad side.” You tilted your head to see him, surprised.

“Yeah?”

“Course. I don’t just stick anyone behind that bar,” he commented. “Also don’t just flirt with anyone in my bar.” With that, and a quick kiss to your forehead, Pride moved his arm, heading through the door. “You’re closin’ tonight, right?”

“Yeah…” you answered, still surprised.

“Then I’ll treat to Breakfast when you’re done tonight.” The smile on his face as he glanced back at you, before he headed to the stage, told you that breakfast was going to be more than just friends sharing food.

               It was a date.


	102. LaSalle x Reader + “We can’t do that here!”

 

    The wall was cold behind you as you bumped into it, giggle bubbling out of your lips as you tugged at Chris’ hand, and turned to nudge him against the wall, leaning in until you could drag your lips against his throat. He groaned, hand curling over your hip, other hand tangling in your hair, as he pulled your head so he could seal his lips against yours, sliding his tongue out to flick against yours. When your fingers dropped to tug at his belt, Chris pulled back, eyes darted from your face to the door you’d only half-shut behind the two of you that led out to the bar.

“We can’t do that here!” he hissed, but you huffed, tilting your head to see behind you, before popping the button on his jeans. “Y/N.”

“C'mon, Chris, don’t you wanna fuck me?” you purred, reaching out blindly to pull the door completely shut before pressing in a little closer. Chris groaned, tugging at your hair, as you hummed happily. “Come on, ‘bama.”

“…damn it, sugarbelle,” he growled, as you yanked his jeans open, and shoved them and his boxers down. As soon as you did, his hands rucked up your skirt, and hoisted you up, slamming you back against the wall as you wrapped your legs around his hips with a grin. “Y'er bein’ a bad girl, aintcha, sugarbelle?”

“Why? You gonna punish me?” you answered, lips ticked into a smirk, before you whimpered as his teeth grazed your pulse point.

“Damn right I am.”


	103. LaSalle x Reader + “You have…superpowers?”

 

It was a rare, rare thing to see Chris LaSalle sick. And not just a cough. Actually sick. Full on fever, chills, can’t keep anything down but broth and tea, wrapped up in two blankets, and buried down on the bed. Hell, you knew he got sick - everyone did - but you just hadn’t seen it before.

In addition to it being rare, it was also adorable, standing in the doorway and watch Chris, snuggled down in your comforter, nestled in against a second blanket and several pillows, barely poked out of the fabric to sip at a cup of tea, before he groaned and put it down.

“Too hot?” you asked, shuffling towards him, curious, and he peered up, groaning again as he covered his mouth and nose with your blanket.

“I’s fine. You shouldn’ be here, y'er gonna get sick.” You snickered, taking a seat on the bed beside him, and reached out, fingers light over his head until your palm rested on his forehead. He pressed into the touch, your hand much cooler than his forehead.

“I never get sick, Christopher,” you replied. It was a bold-faced lie, you got sick plenty of times, but, for some reason, when you were playing Nurse, you never did. Only when you came in contact with someone who was sick otherwise - someone at work, someone at the shops. “You know why?” you asked, smirking a little at his confused look.

“You have…superpowers?” he asked, voice thick and full of awe as you laughed softly, cupping his cheek.  

“Yeah, baby, I have superpowers,” you replied playfully. “So don’t you worry about me, you get some sleep, an’ when you wake up, I’ll make you some more broth,” you promised, ducking in to kiss his forehead as he nestled down into the blankets and pillows.

“Yes, ma'am.”


	104. Sebastian x Reader + “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

 

It hadn’t been expected, you falling for Sebastian. Anyone who met you assumed you’d go for Chris, or Pride, or, fuck, even Gregorio. But Sebastian? Not even on their radar.

But he was on yours. How could he not be? He was a huge dork, he was sweet and awkward and absolutely  _himself_  every time you talked to him, he just won you over in a heartbeat. The problem was trying to tell him, because you were afraid of scaring him off.

After another incident with Sebastian’s moped, you offered to pick him up, to take him to the bar for the New Years party. You glanced at him every time the car came to a stop, fighting the urge to tell him, but this was a party to ring in the New Year, if you didn’t do it now, you might never. With a hard huff, after parking, you jogged around the car, catching Sebastian’s wrist. He stumbled, turning to look at you.

“Y/N?”

“Hey…before we go inside…can I, uh…” You were stumbling, struggling with words, before you peered up at him. Sebastian looked sweet, and confused - or concerned, considering this was a bit out of character for you - but, with a mental ah fuck it, you leaned up, planting a kiss square on his lips. Neither of you moved for a few seconds, but when you pulled back, ready to apologize, you hesitated, hopeful, at the dumb smile on his face. “ …Sebastian?”

“I…Uh…Speechless.” You laughed, softly, biting your lip.

“Already? Do I really have that that much of an effect on you?” you teased, as he shook his head, finally cracking, looking down at you with a smile. ’

“Since I met ya,” he admitted, pulling a blush to your face and his, as you leaned up to kiss him again. This time, thankfully, he returned the kiss, hands cupping your face as you curled yours against his sides.


	105. LaSalle x Reader - "Could you please give me another chance?"

       With a shake of your head, you sighed, and pointed over his shoulder.

“Chris, please leave.”

“No, now, darlin’…” You snapped your head up, scowling. “Could you  _please_  give me another chance? I promise I won’t mess this up.” 

“Chris! You  _had_  a chance, and you couldn’t do  _fucked it up_! Why would I give you another one?” you asked, in utter disbelief, huffing when he grabbed your hand, and shuffled in closer. As mad as you wanted to be, you couldn’t ignore how warm he was as he got closer to you, how good he smelled, so instead, you swallowed hard, and looked away from him. 

“Sugarbelle…”

“ _Christopher_ ,” you warned softly. 

“How could I possibly know…that there were so many different shades of  _white_?” he asked, gently. You blinked a few times, before groaning, and dropping your head. “I mean…I know it was the wall in the livin’ room, like,  _the main wall_ , but…I thought when you said  _white_  you meant  _white_ , not…whatever that is.”

“Ivory,” you murmured, fighting a smirk as he chuckled.

“Y/N, there are at least 20 shades of  _white_ , ya can’t send me out thinkin’ I know what the hell you’re thinkin’,” he pointed out, poking your side as you laughed softly, rolling your eyes and finally shoved him. He caught your hand, pulling you in, and kissed you softly, making you hum as you patted your hand on his chest. 

“Fine,  _fine_. Okay.  _I_ will get the paint…and you can repaint.”

“I will do that, promise,” he told you, nudging his nose against yours. “We okay?” You hummed, tugging him closer. 

“We…will be,” you replied, closing the space between the two of you again. 


	106. Pride x Reader - "Can I steal you for a dance?"

     The music filled the bar as the band played. Most of the team was at the table, including yourself, while Pride made his rounds - a song or two on stage, a beer at the bar, greeting the other customers. You sipped your beer, smiling at the team as they talked, but when a hand landed on your shoulder, you jumped, kicking Chris’ chair as he cackled. 

“Shut it, LaSalle!” you huffed, laughing, and turned around to see Dwayne behind you, snickering. 

“You alright, darling?”

“I’m fine. What’s up?” you asked, setting your bottle down as he glanced around the bar, shrugging. 

“Can…I steal you for a dance?” You blushed as soon as the question was out, biting your lip. You didn’t have to ask if he was sure, he nodded like he had seen it on your face, and held out his hand. The team  _ooooooh_ ed from behind you, but you ignored it as you took his hand, and stood, following him to the floor. It wasn’t really  _dancing_  music, but it didn’t stop Pride from curling his arms around your waist, yours finding their way around his shoulders, as the two of you swayed to the music. 


	107. Pride x Reader - "I have you, and that's pretty much all I need."

        Pride watched as you lingered on the steps, like you wanted to come into the kitchen but you didn’t want to interrupt anything. It had been a weird couple of weeks, him busy with a case, and Laurel coming to visit and everything, and the two of you hadn’t been able to see each other much. But he noticed there was something else, something more, and it just further cemented that something wasn’t right when you went back up the steps to the bedroom instead of joining him and the team in the kitchen. 

       Excusing himself, Pride followed you, knocking on the door before stepping in. 

“Okay…hey…” he said softly, shutting the door as you looked up. 

“Oh…hey. I thought you guys were downstairs.” Pride nodded a little, shrugging as he glanced at the door. 

“Yeah, but…you’re up here. And somethin’ is bothering you. What’s going on?” he asked, moving to sit by you on the bed as you sighed. You had been tempted to pretend, you’d been pretending all week, but with him  _right there_ …

“I just feel…bad…that you worry about me.” Pride frowned, confused. “I…you are so happy with Laurel when she’s here…and with the team…I don’t know, I just don’t…I feel like I’m not enough for you,” you admitted softly, staring down as you tangled your fingers together, distracting yourself from looking at him. 

“Please don’t ever think that, sweetheart,” he said softly, finally, reaching out to touch your hand, and stop the fidgeting. “I have you, and that’s pretty much all I need,” he told you. As you lifted your head, finally to reply, Dwayne kissed you, softly. It helped those wild nerves in your system start to calm down, and, yeah, fine, you probably needed to have a really big conversation, but right now…this was all you needed.


	108. Pride x Reader - "Don't stare at me like this."

“Don’t stare at me like this,” Pride told you, shaking his head. You cocked your head, from where you sat at the table, but you didn’t blink, instead letting your lips tick up in a smirk.

“What? Why?” you asked, like you didn’t know. 

“Come on, Y/N, stop that,” he huffed, making you snicker. 

“Aw, Dwayne. Am I making you uncomfortable?” you asked, teasing, as he ducked his head, finally, and nodded.

“Ah love how ya look at me, sweetheart…but this is a bit much…so…a little.” Laughing, you finally hopped out of the chair, and crossed the kitchen, hugging him about the waist as he sighed. 

“That’s how I feel when you try to drag me up on the stage at the bar,” you told him, as he nodded, sighing, and wrapping you warmly in his arms.

“Ah won’t do it anymore. Sorry, sweetheart.” You nestled into his chest, smiling softly. 

“Thank you, Dwayne.”


	109. Pride x Reader - "i have a slight crush on you."

“You’ve been weird for days,” Pride commented as you ducked into the kitchen, away from him. Honestly, you were surprised it took him as long as it did to catch on, or, at least, to bring it up, but it didn’t mean you wanted to talk about it, as you glanced back at him, and shook your head. 

“I’m always weird, King, nothing new there,” you dismissed, as he sighed, hands thumping on the counter as you dug a bottle out of the fridge. 

“No, it’s…there’s somethin’ else. Everything okay?” 

     Sure, you could lie, or dismiss him again, but you knew Pride. Even if he let it go now, he’d corner you again later to try and get you to tell him. And that would be so much worse, to be honest, which you knew, as you sighed, and shut the fridge. 

“I have a slight crush on you. Well… maybe not so slight…” you finally admitted, head down, voice soft. Pride didn’t reply right away, the silence of the room pressing down on you, but when he cleared his throat, you swallowed, hard, and tilted your head.

“…can I make dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us?” He sounded so hopeful, you blushed, hard, and glanced up, grateful at the hopeful look in his eyes, the smile on his lips. 

“…I’d like that.”


End file.
